Cross Your Heart
by fangirlxfantasies
Summary: When Cody catches two of the WWE's premiere superstars in a...ahem, compromising position, he finds himself in a bit of a tense situation, not to mention finds himself on the Legend Killer's bad side. Takes place in 2007, back during Cody's debut.
1. An Awkward Discovery

**A/n from Jessica: Holy shit! chaptered fic! And it's my first (official) centon! hoo-rah!  
for the record, the sexual orientation of one Cody Rhodes is 100% straight...for now. :PPPP**

**Oh and as said in the summary, this takes place in 07. Back when Cody first started in the company.**

**Disclaimer: Despite owning this delicious little plot, i don't own any of the wrestlers, sadly.**

**

* * *

**

Cody mentally groaned, continuing to try and find his way through the busy backstage area. He felt like some meek little freshman, trying to navigate their way around a busy new school full of intimidating upper classmen. Only instead of pimply faced jocks trying to get to Algebra 2, Cody found himself being surrounded by hulking, half naked wrestlers, all of which could snap his skinny body in half should he do anything to piss them off.

He had recently been called up to the shining utopia of the WWE. No longer would he wrestle in the dimly lit, piece of crap facilities of OVW that he was used to—he was in the big leagues now! Cody had been waiting for this moment practically his entire life, always wanting to follow in his father's very large footsteps. And now he finally could. He could make a name for himself in the business he'd grown up in.

If only he could find his locker room.

Cody sighed as he was bumped rather stiffly by some Kurt Angle-looking wannabe, but continued walking. He knew it was close to the Gorilla—his father had made sure he chose a locker room close to the front of the arena lest he get lost in the long winding hallways of the arena.

Like he was now.

Cody paused mid-step, narrowly avoiding being run into by a large, steroided out muscle-head.

"Watch it," The larger man muttered, turning back to narrow his eyes as he walked ahead.

Cody breathed a sigh of relief, thanking any deity that would hear him for not getting his ass kicked on the day of his first official match in the WWE. That would be a bit embarrassing.

Okay: time to regroup. Think Runnels think! He was definitely somewhere near the diva's portion of the locker rooms if the shrill, girly laughing that was coming through the door next to him was any indication. And if he was by the divas' room that meant—yes! His locker room should be…somewhere…around…aha!

Cody turned a corner, internally doing a little happy dance. This was definitely the hallway he'd been at earlier; the same group of stage hands were still joined against the wall, talking and sharing stories.

Now to decide which room was his.

Cody looked down the hallway, silently moving aside as people made their way around him heading to their own destinations with a swift purpose.

He sighed when he realized each door was marked with an identical and nondescript 'Superstars Changing Room', scribbled across small dry-erase boards in clumsy scrawl.

Guess 'eenie meenie minie moe' would have to do for now.

After a quick round in his head, Cody shrugged, pushing open the door closest to him. He entered the dressing room, sparing a few glances around the room before deciding that it had to be the one he'd been searching for. Looked close enough anyway.

Cody threw the duffle bag he'd been carrying around for what seemed like an eternity on the ground with a satisfying 'thud', reaching up to run his fingers through his hair.

Well, he might as well get dressed.

He opened the bag, wincing at the bright colorful trunks he would be forced to wear on national television. His dad had been the one to suggest the hideous yellow and green colors thinking it would help Cody stand out from the rest of the talent. Well, looking like a fucking idiot _was_ a great way to stand out. Gee thanks pop.

Cody threw down the repulsive spankies, opting instead to grab a quick shower before he was expected to be up front for his match. Sure he was as clean as he'd ever be, but the piping hot water might help him relax a bit. Besides, if there was anything his friends in the wrestling business ever taught him, he had to _take care_ of a certain problem before his match. There would be no adrenaline-fueled boners springing up ANY time tonight.

Cody grabbed his clothes, making his way towards the back of the room where the small grouping of public showers was located. Whistling under his breath, Cody approached the showers, wincing at the sharp bite of the cold tile under his bare feet. He opened the swinging double doors, stopping in his tracks at the sight he was met with.

The two muscled, and embarrassingly half naked individuals across the room broke apart instantly, both simultaneously wiping their mouths with the back of their hands.

Cody stood dumbfounded, mouth agape as his mind tried to process what his eyes were trying hard to avoid seeing.

Two of his fellow wrestlers had been locked in a tight embrace, one that definitely wouldn't be categorized as a friendly one, and had been—what seemed very vigorously—trying to eat the others' faces. Or they had been making out. Cody was positive his brain was trying to reject the information that he had been given.

But not only were they two of his fellow MALE wrestlers, they were arguably the biggest faces of the company: John Cena and Cody's dad-appointed mentor Randy Orton.

Holy Fuck.

"Uhh…uhh…" Cody looked between the two superstars, holding his hands up in defense. Yeah Codes, that's real eloquent, way to easily dissolve this unbelievably awkward situation.

"I was…we were just," Cena fumbled for a response looking back and forth between Cody and Mister Anger Issues.

Cody flinched, preparing for the onslaught of cursing and flying fists that were sure to come. Randy's anger tirades were infamous in the company even to Cody and his friends down in developmental. There was no way he was leaving the building alive.

He opened his eyes just enough to risk a peek—yep, Randy still looked pissed and John still looked embarrassed out of his freaking mind.

"Uhh…I think I'll just…uhh. I'll go." Cody backed away from the two wrestlers slowly, hands still raised in defense as if backing away from starved, rabid dogs. Randy's hands perceptibly tightened into fists, his eyes practically burning a hole through Cody's body.

God, he'd MUCH rather face rabid dogs.

Cody turned to run for it, yelping out in surprise when his arm was grabbed and yanked roughly. He slowly turned, coming face to face with Mr. Anger himself.

"You're not going anywhere."

* * *

"Oh God please don't kill me! I'm sorry I walked in on ya'll making out. I swear to GOD I won't tell anyone. It's totally not even a big deal, I mean I have tons of friends who are gay…it's totally, completely normal. Personally it's not my…uh, not my thing, but hey if you guys are—are into that, that's totally cool. Dude, I swear I won't say anything to anyone, I mean who am I gonna' tell? Oh, God please don't kill me."

"Will you shut up?" Randy growled as he tossed Cody on the bench in the center of the locker room, "I'm not going to kill you."

Cody breathed in a huge sigh of relief. Sure Randy was probably lying to him and planned to dispose of his body as soon as the main event was over, but at least he could relax until the cops came searching for his remains.

"Yet."

Cody's eyes widened in fear, his breath instantly catching in his throat.

"Rand will you quit? You're gonna' give the poor kid a fucking heart attack." John sat down next to Cody, carelessly throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Look kid, we're not going to kill you; calm down okay?"

Cody nodded slowly, wary of John's promise when Randy was practically seething right in front of him.

"We need to talk about what you saw all right?"

Cody nodded again, wincing as Cena slapped him once on the back before rising to stand next to Randy.

"First off—hi I'm John. This psycho here is Randal. I believe you've met."

Cody grunted in reply, cautiously eying Randy for any approaching attack.

"Listen, it's okay. You can calm down, really."

Cody took a deep breath, trying to will away the overwhelmingly crushing panic. He inclined his head, giving John the ok to continue.

"All right, first off, you did see what you think you did. Randy and I are…well, we're lovers."

Cody winced a bit, but motioned for John to continue. It wasn't like he was a bigot or anything, but still…guy on guy action grossed him out just a tad.

"Okay Cody, the thing is I know you said you wouldn't, but you cannot—I mean _cannot_ tell anyone about this. Today's society might accept our life styles but the WWE definitely won't."

Cody's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why not?"

John sighed, "Well there's sort of a 'don't ask don't tell' policy with Vince. While we couldn't technically be punished for our lifestyles, there are people in this industry who aren't very tolerant of gay wrestlers. Cody, our entire careers could be ruined."

Cody frowned as that sunk in—that didn't seem very fair. Just because they were gay didn't mean they deserved to be pushed out of the company…or worse lose their careers.

"You understand, right Cody?" John asked, almost as if dealing with a child that was too small to understand, "You understand that you can't say anything right?"

Cody nodded, silently promising to keep the secret between them. Besides even if he was into gossiping about other peoples' lives, there's no way he would risk the wrath of two of the most powerful wrestlers in the company.

"Can I ask...?" Cody began, unsure of how to phrase the question; curse his morbid curiosity. "How…how did you guys' even get together?"

John smiled fondly as he looked back to Randy, chuckling softly when Randy's eyes flashed at the memory.

"Maybe another time, Cody. Listen you have a match soon…against Randy for that matter, so listen up. You go get ready and we'll…uh, talk more later."

Cody nodded, slowly rising to his feet before giving the two of them a small smile. "You guys' don't have to worry about it, okay? I'll keep your secret safe."

John smiled in response, eyes following Cody as he made his way to a private corner of the locker room, changing quickly and rushing out of the door.

As soon as the door shut behind him, John exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He turned to face his boyfriend; "Randy, look…"

"Save it John," Randy snapped, walking over to his own locker and changing for his and Cody's match. "We fucked up, and now the skinny little brat is going to tell the entire fucking company."

"You don't know that—"

"THINK ABOUT IT JOHN!" John jumped at Randy's raised voice, "If you were some little baby wrestler straight out of developmental and you found out a piece of news _this_ big wouldn't you hold it over our heads? Wouldn't you blackmail us until you got everything you wanted? Money, feuds, pushes?"

"No I wouldn't." John crossed his arms over his chest frowning at the appearance of Randy's temper.

"Well that doesn't mean that Runnels wouldn't."

Randy sighed as he ran his hands over his face; he certainly didn't need this stress. "I don't care if you think the kid will keep his word…"

John's eyes narrowed at Randy, wondering where he was getting at.

"John, I'm not letting that kid out of my sight."

* * *

**I'm totally in love with this fic. and i swear i won't give up on this one! it's way too good not to finish.**

**Review folks, gimme your opinions! You like?**

**thanks for reading lovelies! :)**


	2. One Hell Of A Fucking Beating

**A/n from Jessica: hola mis amores! Como Estan? **

**Sorry, that's what doing Spanish homework gets you. Makes me forget which language I'm supposed to speak.**

**Well, enjoy. Nothing much happens here slashy-slash wise, but some hardcore Asshole!Randy does, and doesn't everyone just love that? :P**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Cody snapped back to reality, trying to focus on whatever it was his dad was saying. The Dream felt it was his duty to give Cody of few pointers before his debut match in the company—don't oversell; he knew at times Cody could be a bit dramatic; try not to focus too much on the crowd or he'd get nervous; don't get a big head, he may have made it to the WWE but he was still only a rookie…

All valuable advice that he _should_ be remembering for later…

Should being the key word there.

But try as he might to pay attention to his father's pep talk, Cody's thoughts couldn't help but to drift back to the conversation he'd just had with (apparently) the WWE's power couple.

Think of the information he held! He was in on one of the biggest and well-kept secrets in the company just because he'd happened to walk into the locker room at the wrong time. He felt almost powerful; he had the ability to alter each of their lives should he feel the inclination. And despite his nagging conscious telling him otherwise, Cody couldn't help but listen to the little devil on his shoulder whispering sweet promises of what his career could be like if he just _happened_ to mention it to someone.

But that would be wrong; he wasn't a sadist and he wasn't emotionless, he knew that telling anyone John and Randy's secret would ruin their lives.

But still…the temptation was pretty hard to resist.

"…Think you can remember that, son? Cody?" Cody's head snapped up, locking eyes with his father who seemed to be waiting for a response.

"Uhh…yeah. Absolutely."

Dusty face nearly cracked from his wide smile, "Well good. Now, it's almost time to head on out there, but don't you worry. You just ignore them butterflies in your stomach."

Cody nodded almost imperceptibly, thoughts elsewhere. "Yeah, yeah…it's fine dad. I'll be fi—"

Cody lurched forward, practically falling in his dad's lap as he was shoved out of the way. He turned around, half-ready to start a fight with the jerk, when his eyes met with the sight of Randy Orton's retreating back, his body language screaming anger and annoyance.

…Ohhh no.

Cody's dad brought him out of his scared shitless reverie, laughing quietly to himself. "That Randy…always with his little mood swings. Gosh boy, what'd ya' do to him?"

Cody attempted to sputter a response, eyes focused on Randy's face practically salivating at him down the hall.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it. Maybe. I'm not sure he forgives people too often."

Well that really helped him feel better. Thanks dad, your input is priceless. He bit back a sarcastic reply, not wanting to make an awful situation worse. "Yeah…thanks."

Dusty just laughed, patting Cody on the back as an attempted form of comfort. Yeah, like he could be comforted at the moment. Randy Orton was going to fucking kill him. In front of millions of people!

Randy's music began playing, the upbeat pop number blaring from the speakers. He gave one last glare down the hall at Cody, eyes narrowing in disdain before taking a deep breath and walking behind the curtain.

It'd be okay…he could get through this. Maybe…

* * *

…Or not.

Cody winced as Randy's foot came crashing down on his head once again.

The entire match so far had been a living fucking hell. Apparently Randy had made an executive decision and had decided not to pull any punches…or kicks…or stomps…or clotheslines…

He'd managed to get a _tiny_ bit of offense in, showing Randy that if he was going to actually fight he'd do the same. That was until an overzealous cross-body had missed its mark. Now he was squirming on the mat, his body racked with pain, as Randy brought the bottom of his boot across his arm, nearly breaking it.

Cody cradled his arm protectively, shying away from Randy and the ever-present ass whooping he was receiving.

Randy brought him to his feet, whispering in his ear that he'd pay for fucking up his and John's normally stress-free relationship…or something of the kind; Cody's head was still spinning from the beating it had taken, and to him, Randy's words just sounded like hissed expletives.

Randy gloated to his father a bit, still shockingly keeping up the pretense that this was only a wrestling match. Cody remembered his spot, fighting back against Randy with a blocked attempted hit and kick to the stomach. Randy swung for Cody, missing wildly, and was met with Cody's fists as he punched Randy in the ribs and mouth, paying back the older man for his stiff shots earlier.

Just as he began to build a second wind, Randy halted it decisively, shoving his knee in Cody's midsection. Cody winced in pain, yelping in surprise as Randy bounced him off the ropes before giving him a vicious powerslam.

Cody attempted to catch his breath, lying still on the mat as Randy goaded the crowd, the shouting chorus of boos almost deafening. He attempted to pick himself up, using the ropes for leverage as he tried to get to his feet.

Unfortunately, Randy beat him to it, yanking Cody up to his feet, only to bounce him off the ropes once more and toss his scrawny form over his head in a brutal backdrop. Cody rolled towards the ropes, hoping to find sanctuary and give himself a break from the nasty beating he was taking.

Randy pulled him away from the ropes, dropping his knee across his chest, and stomping him once for good measure. Maybe if he got beat badly enough someone would stop the match. Why couldn't there be a mercy rule in wrestling?

Randy yelled at the crowd a bit, belittling Cody even more. What? Was kicking his ass all over the place not enough?

Cody fought back, punching Randy in the stomach and slapping him across the chest as he made his way to his feet. Once again, Randy stopped his momentum with a forearm shot to the neck, Cody recoiling away in pain.

A shot to the sternum, a punch to the face, and Cody was laid out on the mat again, Randy gaining the upper hand.

Cody attempted to gain his bearings, the yelling match between Randy and his father making his head hurt even more than Randy's boots did. After the night was over he'd probably have a freaking concussion, not to mention one big ass headache.

Randy circled Cody, every ounce the predator observing his prey. He wrenched his head under his arm, adjusting Cody for a back suplex. Cody attempted to block it at first, but the hissed order from Randy to 'fucking take it', pretty much extinguished any hope of getting out of this match without getting utterly buried.

Randy didn't hold back, (wow big shocker there) and snapped Cody's lithe form over his head in a devastatingly painful suplex.

Cody simply lay on the mat, awaiting further punishment from Randy. He felt like an overgrown version of Oliver Twist: please Sir, I want some more. Oh, he was sure Randy would give him some more...Despite the wooziness Cody made a face, now that just sounded wrong…

Randy stuck his knee in Cody's back, wrenching his head under his arm in a rear chin lock. Cody kept up the charade, squirming around and yelping in pain, but really all he wanted was to head back to the locker room with his tail tucked between his legs and go to the hotel for some much-deserved sleep.

Cody elbowed Randy once, twice, before running himself off the ropes in a rush of adrenaline, trying to build up a bit of momentum.

…That is before Randy shoved his knee in his chest, sending Cody sprawling backwards onto the mat.

Randy mocked him a bit, slapping him in the face and asking if he'd had enough. One botched attempted pinfall later and Randy was on him again, nailing him in the face with brutal right hands.

He backed off of Cody a bit, hope swelling in the younger man's chest that maybe the match was almost over. Randy laughed in his face, smirking and gesturing at him as if to say 'this is it?'

Cody shrugged off Randy's hands as he attempted to pick him up, coming back with his own punches straight to Randy's face.

Cody whipped Randy into the corner, charging at him with every ounce of energy he possessed. Ever the wily veteran, Randy heaved Cody over his shoulder and out of the ring onto the apron. Cody nailed him in the jaw, inwardly giggling at the fact that he'd managed to finally knock down the Legend Killer. He ascended the top rope, waiting for Randy to get in position, the excitement of the crowd, their hopeful cheers of him knocking down the mighty Randy Orton ringing in his ears.

Randy got to his feet, and slowly turned to face Cody, right as he jumped from the top rope and nailed Randy right in the mouth with a decisive dropkick. Amazed at the fact he'd managed to hit a move that seemed to affect Orton, he skittered across the mat, pinning Randy as he hooked the leg.

One…two…th-

Randy kicked out of the pin, much to the dismay of Dusty, Cody, and the entire arena full of people salivating at the thought of Cody winning the match.

With his dad yelling in his ear to stay on him, Cody jumped to his feet, picking up Randy for further offense. Randy turned the tables, nailing Cody with a malicious European uppercut. He grabbed a hold of Cody's neck, moving him across the ring for a sudden inverted back breaker.

Cody lay completely still, fearing he'd actually broken something; that last move had _really_ hurt. He couldn't help but think that maybe this was some type of karmic payback for entertaining thoughts of ratting out Randy and John's secret. Oh, don't worry. Like he'd even begin to think of giving Randy another reason to beat on him.

Pain was shooting up his spine and the only bright side he could see for miles was the fact that Randy was jeering the fans and Dusty, assuming his pre-RKO pose, signaling the end of the match.

Thank God.

Cody, despite being in so much pain in hurt to even breathe, managed to unsteadily make his way to his feet, knowing that as soon as he turned around he'd be met with a…

RKO!

Although pretty academic at this point, Randy covered Cody for the three, hooking his leg and grapevining the other so he had no choice but to remain motionless as Randy got the pin.

The ref raised Randy's hand in victory, soaking up his decisive win as Cody remained motionless on the mat, waiting until Randy made his leave.

Randy exchanged a back and forth with his dad, (after attempting to punt Cody in the head of course) before slowly and methodically walking to the back, showing everyone who was watching exactly who the winner was.

Cody held his head in his hands, surprised to not find blood after all Randy had given him. He allowed his dad to pat him on the back, giving him small words of encouragement like he had done the whole match. He sat up slowly, willing himself to just make it to the back…just make it to the back and he could go home.

* * *

Cody winced as he made his way through the hallways of the arena, making his way to his locker room, overcome by the obvious parallelism. Only this time around, he wasn't making his way to his locker room excited for the coming night and his debut match, now he was trying his best to remain standing, cradling his bruised ribs, trying to keep from breaking down like a toddler.

Okay, so Randy had done what he'd set out to; he'd paid back Cody in spades for causing so many problems. Although the more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed for Randy to punish him for walking into a room at the wrong time. Shouldn't this be _their_ fault for making out when anyone could just happen by?

But it's not like he could've brought up that point during their match. Or that Randy would have even begun to hear him out in the first place. To Randy it seemed that his mind was set; he didn't like Cody and he probably never would.

Whatever.

As long as it wasn't anything physical, Cody could give a shit about anything Randy dished out to him.

Cody paused in front of the door, taking a deep breath before taking hold of the handle and pushing it open. Please God, don't let him walk in on someone having sex.

Cody poked his head through the door; nope no one doing the nasty, no one at all for that matter. The room was completely empty. Save for Cody's bags, there was no trace of anyone at all.

Cody breathed a huge sigh of relief, thanking each God and saint in history for not having to have another confrontation with Randy or John.

He passed the showers, (yeah like he'd go in there ever again) opting to instead throw some sweats over his trunks, zip up his hoodie and get the fuck out of there.

* * *

Cody trudged across the parking lot half-searching for his rental, half-trying to pull his duffle bag behind him—why the fuck did have so much gear?

He threw his bag on the pavement, pulled his headphones out of his ears (Dirty Diana would have to wait a little longer) and heaved an exhausted sigh. Who knew karma was as much of a bitch as everyone said she was?

"Why…god what'd I do to deserve this?"

Randy smirked, pushing himself off of Cody's car (where he'd been waiting for him), "Relax, I'm not gonna' kill you or anything."

Cody scoffed, getting his keys out, "Right…and I might believe that if you hadn't spent the entire night kicking my ass."

"You have a point there, but we just want to talk to you."

"We?—" Cody began, nearly pissing himself when John popped out of nowhere and slapped him on the back.

"Yup. We. You all right buddy?"

Cody narrowed his eyes at John, carefully rubbing the spot John had slapped; his body didn't need anymore hits, thanks. "What do you guys want?"

"Wellll…" John sighed, "It seems that there was a bit of a…uh, snag with your hotel reservations. Your dad wanted us to tell you."

"Gee, thanks." Cody pushed passed John, unlocking the driver's side door. "Well if that's all, I'm gonna' go pass out now."

Cody moved to open the door, jumping back when Randy slammed it shut, "actually that's not all."

"Riiiighht…ya' see, Randy here was nice enough to volunteer to the Dream that you could, uh…stay with us."

Cody hung his head, taking a deep breath to avoid flipping the fuck out. "Great. That's just…awesome. Well I'll see ya' there then."

Surprising Randy, (not to mention himself) Cody pushed him out of the way, opening his door and throwing his stuff in. God, if he could get one second to himself, maybe he wouldn't have a nervous breakdown.

"Actually," Randy piped up, stopping Cody as he began to get into his car, "we're riding with you." Randy smiled at the devastated look on Cody's face, "Stuff's already in the trunk. I'll drive."

"Great…that's…Go ahead Randy. Please feel free." Cody bit back several expletives, not wanting to face Randy's bipolar wrath once again.

"Don't worry, Cody," John said, coming from behind him to offer some support, "Randy's like that to everyone he doesn't know. Once he gets to know you, he'll stop being such a dick."

Cody laughed bitterly, making his way to the opposite side of the car, John following behind him, "Sorry John, after tonight and after his and my dad's feud is over, I don't think I'll ever want to talk to him again. I don't like him, he doesn't like me, end of story."

John looked to the floor, face showing he wanted to chime in with something. Even after knowing him for barely a day Cody could tell John was hiding some more information. "What, John? What else?"

"You have to stay with us every night. For the foreseeable future, anyway."

John winced at the look of hurt and anger that crossed Cody's face, piping up before he got a chance to start yelling, "I'm sorry Cody, but Randy doesn't trust you not to tell anyone about our relationship. He's really paranoid about getting outted, and he's not going to let you out of his sight."

Cody yelled in exasperation, slamming his fist down on the roof of the car, "God! Why am I being punished? It was your guys' damn fault!"

"Cody, Cody!" John put his hands on Cody's shoulders trying to calm the younger man down. "Chill out. I know it was our fault, and I'm sorry you've been dragged into this. But you're staying with us, you have to. Nothing's going to change his mind, I've already tried."

Cody fumed silently, huffing, "And I don't have any say in this?"

John tried to weakly smile, but his eyes weren't in it, "Sorry. You're stuck with us."

John left him alone, opening the passenger side door and getting in.

Cody took a deep breath to try and calm himself a bit, how the fuck could this get any worse?

Cody jumped back, his rental's loud blaring horn forcibly shaking him from his reverie. Cody ducked his head, biting back a few choice words he'd love to say to Randy, like 'you' and 'are' and 'a dick'. He opened the door to the backseat, got in and slammed it shut, muttering to himself about the lack of room.

"Oh, get over it." Randy yelled from the front, John shushing him, "Besides, you'd better get used to it."

Oh God, what had he done to deserve this?

"Now," Randy said, pealing out of the parking lot at a speed which normally Cody wouldn't even begin to go near, "which way to the fucking hotel?"

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: ::giggle:: Randy's such a dick. God, just how I like him. You guys enjoy? Frankly I felt a bit like JR commentating that match myself. "VICIOUS CLOTHESLINE!" lol. For the record, that was move-by-move Cody's actual debut match. I'm pretty positive I could tell you each spot. In order. Lol.**

**Well go ahead and leave me your thoughts. Be sure to review.**

**OH! And kirbey, my high, drug-addled friend, Cm Punk would be deeply, **_**deeply**_** ashamed of you! I hope you're soory (yes, that was a Jericho reference) mister! Jkjk frankly I think its f'ing hilarious. Call me when you read this! (and did you catch the spongebob reference? Yes, that was for you as well.)**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. A Horrifying Realization

**A/n from Jessica: Hey-oh! sup ya'll? Okay i posted. I was gonna wait till tomorrow, but i was bombarded with ideas of later chapters and just had to write. Hope ya'll enjoy, i know i sure did! (you may need a cold shower later lovelies. just sayin)**

**Warning: There will be sex. Hot male on male kind. personally i rather like that kind, as you may have guessed. Oh yeah, and there's het sex. Well sorta. Actually it ends up-gah! just read, read! Go now!**

**Further note, italics will be a dream sequence, for the record. **

**

* * *

**

"…Annnd welcome to our humble home. Or, well our hotel room."

Cody pushed John out of the way, throwing his bag on the floor in front of the nearest bed. "Yeah…it's awesome."

John frowned from his spot at the door, "Oh come on Cody, don't be a Negative Nellie. Why're you in such a bad mood?"

Randy smirked as he made his way passed John, "Probably has something to do with us, Johnny."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry you're stuck with us Cody, but you gotta lighten up a little. I mean, we're gonna be rooming together for awhile, and frankly I don't wanna be staring at your emo pissed off face the whole time."

Cody continued taking out the clothes from his duffle, "So don't look at me then, cause I don't think during our wonderful time together I'm going to get any happier."

John sighed as he plopped on the bed he and Randy would be sharing. He knew that being forced to room with him and Randy only because of Randy's insane temper was the last thing Cody wanted to be doing. (Massive understatement) But John was convinced he would make the time they spent together as enjoyable for the three of them as he could.

"Where are you going?"

Cody looked up, eyes meeting Randy's, "I was…just going to take a shower."

Randy smirked, folding his arms over his chest, "and just who said you could do that?"

Cody's eyes narrowed, throwing his stuff on his bed in annoyance, mirroring Randy's pose, "I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

Randy's amused look vanished instantly, his mouth forming a tight line, "Yes, I do have a problem with that." He crossed the room quickly, face inches from Cody's.

Cody leaned backwards, clearly intimidated from Randy's sudden anger. Way to go, Runnels. This was exactly the thing you'd been trying to avoid. Now because of your smart mouth, you're about to be killed. Hope it'll be worth it when they're burying you six feet under.

Randy made up the gap, getting further in Cody's personal space. He allowed the silence in the room to gather, letting his breath ghost across Cody's face before speaking, "You don't do anything without asking. You gotta take a shower? You ask one of us first. You gotta take a piss? You ask first. You fall down the stairs and need to go to the hospital? You ask. Us. First."

Randy moved away from Cody, walking over to his and John's side of the room, "any questions?"

Cody stood perfectly still, eyes wide in fear, "N-no."

Randy smirked, face returning to the sarcastic amused one it had been before. "Good. Now go."

Cody hesitated, thinking for a moment it might be a trap. John nodded from behind Randy's back, signaling he was indeed free to dismiss himself. He gathered his change of clothes, his personalized towel from home, his body wash, (Cucumber-scented of course, yeah, what of it?) and practically ran into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind him.

Jesus f'ing Christ, what the fuck was that? I mean, he knew Randy has the whole 'walk away quickly I'm a psycho' thing going for him but what was wrong with him? Now he had to _ask permission_ to do what he wanted? Last time he checked he wasn't four years old or in prison.

Cody sighed heavily, throwing his things in the sink, moving to start up the water for his shower. Although, it seemed with Randy, he might as well have been.

* * *

Unfortunately for Cody, Randy's anger and difficulty didn't get any better as the weeks passed. He was still as pissed off and sarcastic as the day that Cody had interrupted his and John's private moment. (Or as Cody came to remember it: 'the worst fucking day of my life') Surprisingly, it seemed Randy got worse as the days went on, if that was at all possible.

Not only was Cody to ask each time he went somewhere/wanted to do something, he was also supposed to check in from time to time, ensuring Randy knew where he was and where he would be at all times.

He was a complete asshole. Randy always found a way to make whatever time they were forced to spend together completely unbearable for Cody. He was constantly making Cody do things for him, on top of his already maxed-out schedule, basically making him an indentured servant minus the free time. Time for dinner? Oh, Cody will go get it. Run out of cherry-flavored lube? Hey Cody, the sex shop's right next door!

Plus he threw things. Hard, heavy things. At Cody's face.

He felt embarrassed, he felt degraded, he felt pissed off, and Randy loved every second of it. He was a dick, through and through, and to him, it was probably the most fun he'd had in years.

Cody looked up from his ipod as Randy made his way down the ramp, eyes on John in the ring, "Hey there Johnny-boy whatcha doin?"

John looked up at Randy, laughing despite being out of breath, "Oh, not much. Just…practicing for tomorrow's show. Ken left a little while ago; apparently I was beatin' him too bad."

Randy pulled himself up between the ropes, getting in the ring, "Is that right? Well if you want, I could help you out. Maybe teach you a few things."

John smiled, raising an eyebrow, "Really? Like what Randal? What can you teach me?"

Randy approached John slowly, teeth biting his bottom lip as he circled the larger man, "Oh, a lot of things Johnny. I could teach you _a lot_ of things."

"Oh, really?" John grabbed Randy by the arm, pulling him into a tight embrace, "why don't you show me?"

Randy smiled widely before capturing John's lips with his own, snaking an arm around his waist as he deepened the kiss, tracing the inside of John's mouth with his tongue.

Cody sighed from his seat near the ring, shaking his head as he flipped through the albums on his ipod.

It seemed that John and Randy hadn't exactly learned their lesson with making out where people could potentially see them. And since Cody had to be pretty much anywhere John and Randy were, he knew that firsthand.

Gun to his head, he'd never say he was discriminate of gay people or even completely disgusted by it, (sure it grossed him out a bit, but he could tolerate it if need be) but seeing John and Randy making out constantly…he was completely sick of it. Not to mention the fact he was treated like the third wheel everywhere they went, like the fact that he was there was an annoyance to both men.

Cody cleared his throat as John made a reach for second base, pulling his headphones from his ears, "Uhh…guys?"

Randy growled as he pulled himself away from attacking John's lips, "What?"

"You realize that this is a public practice, right? Anyone who might need the ring could come strolling in at any moment."

Randy leaned against the ropes, "Your point?"

Cody closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath, not wanting to say what he was feeling at the moment lest he get another lashing, "…my point being that someone else could catch you dry-humping each other. Meaning you'd have to hold _another_ person against their will."

Randy opened his mouth, preparing to give a nasty remark when John butt in, putting his hands on Randy's chest, "No Rand, he's right. We oughta stop."

Randy pouted a bit, adjusting his track pants, (which had magically become unzipped) and moved away from John, "Fine. But your ass is mine later, Cena."

John smirked, "Other way around Ortz."

Cody sighed loudly, throwing his hands in the air, "Can we just leave, please? It's late and I want to go to sleep."

Randy placed one last kiss on John's lips before moving through the ropes, jumping off of the apron and onto the concrete, "God, you are such a whiner. Fine, we'll leave, but I sure as hell hope you're a heavy sleeper Codes."

Cody's eyebrow furrowed in confusion, following behind John who was chuckling quietly, "What, why?

Randy didn't even bother to turn around as he walked up the ramp, arm wrapped around John. "Cause you interrupted John and I from getting laid twice now, and let's just say I've got a bit of pent up energy."

Cody stopped dead, face twisting in disgust, "You're kidding, right? Right?"

* * *

He wasn't kidding.

Immediately after entering their hotel room, Randy and John had been on each other like two lions in the middle of mating season. Cody was barely in the room two minutes before he ran for his life, images of John groping Randy through his pants, regrettably burned in poor Cody's head forever.

He spent most of the night, until about two am, sitting out in the hallway against the door, wincing occasionally when a few screams made their way through.

When the noises finally quieted down to nothing, (after about two hours, Jesus Christ they were freaking machines!) Cody timidly made his way through the door, trying his best to stay as quiet as possible, hoping to avoid waking either John or Randy.

Cody slumped onto his bed, burying himself under the covers, shooting wary glances at the other bed, content to find both of them decent and fast asleep.

God, he hoped he wouldn't be spending each night like this.

* * *

_Cody moaned loudly as he plunged into her tight, wet heat. He had no idea who he was fucking, but she squeezed his dick like a fucking vice, and her moans turned him on to no end. She moved forward, holding onto the headboard for dear life as Cody pounded into her viciously. _

"_Uhh…God, harder!"_

_Cody grabbed her by the waist, propping her up on her hands and knees as he gladly gave her what she wanted. He thrust harder and harder, the moans and grunts slipping from her mouth letting him know exactly what she was feeling. _

"_Please Cody, fuck me harder. Oh, fuck, don't stop!"_

_He pushed her flat on the bed, grasping the sheets next to him as he changed angles, shoving himself into her even harder, pulling almost all the way out to the tip before plunging back in, loving the way it made her shake like a leaf each time. _

_Cody continued thrusting, clawing his fingers down her tanned back, leaning forward to trace the tribal tattoo on the back of her shoulders with his tongue. He licked a trail down her back, tracing the curve of her spine and back up. _

_He leaned back on his haunches, fucking her for all he was worth. God, the way she was clenching around him was putting him close to the edge. She was carefully coaxing the orgasm from him, pushing back against his dick as he tried his hardest to refrain from cumming._

"_Give it to me Cody," she moaned, already sated as she lay on her elbows, turning around to face him, "Come on baby." Somehow, her face began to morph into another; her brilliant green eyes turning an icy blue, her long blonde hair shrinking to the point where she had practically none; the soft, feminine features of her face turning rough and prominent; the silky smooth texture of her skin, her back, changing into a well sculpted and muscular physique; turning into someone Cody knew all to well._

_Randy lowered his eyelids to half mast as he bit his bottom lip in ecstasy, "Cum for me Cody."_

_

* * *

_

_(15 minutes earlier)_

John opened his eyes slowly as the feeling of warm wetness trailed up his thigh. "I'm a little tired Randy, maybe in the morning."

Randy poked his head out from under the covers, broad smile visible shining bright despite the dim lighting of their hotel room. "Well I'm in the mood again, cowboy. So you better wake up real quick."

John leaned in to kiss him, stopping suddenly as he looked to his right at Cody's still form, lying asleep in his bed.

"What?" Randy questioned, rubbing his hands up and down John's waist.

"Rand, Cody's right next to us. I mean, I know you're a bit of an exhibitionist but that's a little ridiculous."

Randy scoffed, leaning forward to mouth the skin on John's neck, tracing the small scar he found there with his tongue, "Is that all Johnny? Who cares, he's asleep."

John breathed slowly, hating Randy for the stir in his cock at Randy's movements on top of him, "what if he wakes up and freaks out?"

Randy sighed, sitting up on his haunches, "John, in my opinion, no one is 100% straight; we're all bi to a point. It just depends on the necessity of the situation. Who gives a fuck if he wakes up? I want you to fuck me, are you seriously trying to argue right now?"

Well who could fight that logic?

John quickly shook his head no, reaching his hands up to grasp at Randy's well-built and sculpted back. "You feel like riding baby?"

"You bet your huge ass I am," Randy smirked, situating himself on John's lap, reaching behind him to guide John's thick cock into him.

"Uhh…God," Randy moaned, the pained look on his face turning John on more than anything. Randy bit his bottom lip, loving the burn with being taken dry, despite the fact he was still a bit loose from earlier.

He began riding John, moving his hips back and forth, moving faster with each moan that fell from his and John's mouths.

"Faster baby, come on. Ride me like I know you love to," John grunted, moving his hands to Randy's hips as he picked him up and dropped him down onto his dick, moving himself deeper inside Randy.

"Fuck," Randy moaned, John hitting his sweet spot with his meaty length as John thrusted up into him on each downward motion of Randy's ass. "God damn, Johnny. So good."

"Yeah, that's right," John groaned, thrusting harder and harder into Randy as he continued his whispered pleas to 'go harder, faster, oh fuck so good'.

Randy rode John as hard as he could, feeling his orgasm drawing nearer as John maliciously struck his prostate over and over. "Please John, so close. Fuck, make me come, _please_!"

John groaned at the request, the fact Randy was begging for release making him close to cumming as well. Moving his hand from around Randy's waist, John grabbed Randy's dick, the angry red head leaking precum as Randy tried to hold back his orgasm for as long as he could.

"Oh, John. Fuck!" Randy moaned loudly, crying out as he came all over his stomach, coating John's hand with stream after stream of his seed.

John moaned at the feeling of Randy clenching his ass around him, the tightness around his dick practically making him feel faint.

"Give it to me, Johnny." Randy moaned, leaning forward to crash his lips across John's, biting his bottom lip hard between his teeth. "Cum for me John."

John closed his eyes, mouth falling open in bliss as his orgasm hit him like a freight train, crashing into him, and shoving him over the edge.

Randy sighed as he felt the warmth coat his insides, slowly trickling down his thighs as he pulled himself off of John. He laid down next to him, pulling the sheets around him, not caring that he had cum stuck to his abs or that they were completely naked underneath and they had a roommate; Randy was perfectly content to fall asleep here in John's arms.

Randy looked over John's shoulder over to Cody's bed, who was lying completely still, his back turned toward the wall. See? He was fine, no screaming due to witnessing hardcore gay sex. Everything was all good, besides he was still sleeping.

Wrong.

Cody woke up soon after Randy's voice had coaxed his orgasm from him in is dream, finding out two things right away: his sweats were warm and sticky with what was sure to be his cum, and the moans that came from Randy's mouth in his dream weren't only in his head.

He didn't even have time to begin to consider the implications of his dream, because as soon as he opened his eyes, his ears were assaulted by the moans and hushed expletives of John and Randy, accompanied by the tell-tale sounds of skin slapping against skin; pure sex.

His first instinct was to run, leave the room as quickly as possible. But try as he might to get up, his body wouldn't move an inch from the warm cocoon of his blankets. Despite the fact he knew he was supposed to be revolted, sickened by the fact that he was witnessing himself John and Randy's extracurricular activities, he had never been more turned on in his life. His cock was tiredly stirring to life in his pants, and the heat wave of sweat that normally only came on when he was in the middle of a masturbation session was rampantly increasing his temperature.

He heard the sounds of John and Randy coming to completion, each of them silently falling asleep afterwards.

Cody lie awake, perfectly still and silent, trying to convince him of his heterosexuality; he'd just had a very explicit sex dream about a man he despised, (a _man!_) he heard two guys having sex and it turned him on instantly, and he now had a very painful boner because of the fact.

He was almost sure that it was perfectly normal, that sex noises and the sounds of the actual act would turn on anyone, except for one crucial piece of information: Cody had to hold back with every bit of will he had from going over to their bed and forcing Randy to make those noises again.

* * *

**A/n: You're welcome. I figure that about covers all that needs to be said. jkjk. im not that vain. as far as you know anyway! God, that was hot, IMO anyway. Damn randy as a ho is the hottest thing ever. Right next to cody as a ho...and miz...and Justin G...and Ted...and, well you get the point folks. **

**SO! i hope you enjoyed, cuz knows i did. **

**Oh! And to kirbey: that was good right? i would say you could pretend the girl cody was fucking was you, but she had blond hair...and considering i wrote that, that's a bit awkward...hope you enjoyed buddy. call me when you get home. (i believe at the moment you're at tennis. i think)**

**Hey that reminds me of something, ya'll wanna know something that kirbey will probably punish me for later? She had a sex dream about cody. not the normal kind tho, she was a dude and he fucked her. Which i found funny b/c i mean...come on. it's cody. Ooh, shouldn't say that tho considering i'll be contradicting that statement (maybe) in the future. Woop! no spoilers! my bad. shutting up now.**

**Review!**


	4. Coming To Terms

**A/n from Jessica: Hey all. I'd open the chap. with a witty remark, but yeahhh i got nothing.**

**Warning: Guy sex!**

**

* * *

**

To say that getting up the next morning was awkward for Cody would be a bit of an understatement. Exactly how _should_ you react when your boxers are itchy from dried cum—which was the result of an insanely hot, extremely graphic sex dream about another _male_ with which you share a hotel room—and you can't even begin to think about interacting with said roommate or said roommate's boyfriend because you spent a good portion of the night listening to them having sex? …Not to mention, getting a hard on as a result of that.

Yeah, definite understatement.

Cody raised his head from his pillows, checking that the coast was clear before getting up to shower. Yep, all safe; John and Randy were currently snuggled up together still sound asleep. Which may have been funny to see if it hadn't been for Cody subconsciously wondering what it would feel like to be curled up with Randy like that, pressed underneath him as Randy wrapped his strong arms around him, the feeling of his weight on top of him as—

Okay, enough of that. That's not gonna solve any problems Codeman.

Shaking his head to rid the thoughts from his head, Cody threw the covers off of him, silently making his way to the bathroom, and shut the door behind him as quietly as possible.

Cody leaned against the closed door, running his hands over his face as he sighed. How in God's name was he going to be able to deal with this every day? Before, Cody had hated rooming with Randy and John simply because Randy got off on making Cody's life hell. Now, _Cody_ got off on Randy making his life hell.

True, while Cody was a bit uneasy because of the fact that Randy was a _guy_, it didn't disgust him the way he thought it ever would. To him, he was attracted to Randy, not necessarily every guy on the planet. Did that make him gay? Technically, he would think yes, but what if you were turned on by just _one _guy? Did it make you a fag to want to have sex with _one_ man, to want him to fuck you, to want to fuck him?

Not like that would EVER happen anyway.

The problem wasn't having sex with Randy—frankly if he wanted he was sure he could seduce him into it. He was an attractive young man, had a nice body…he was sure if he tried hard enough, he could get Randy to sleep with him.

No, the problem was about 6'1, weighed 250 pounds, and could crush Cody's face into mush should he feel the inclination.

Cody chuckled once to himself, how fucked up was that? Realize feelings for another man, cope with the fact that you have feelings for said man, and you can't even act on it? Well, it looked like Cody would be keeping these thoughts to himself; if John ever knew he even _liked_ Randy, he'd be dead.

He had to quit thinking about this; he was going to get a migraine from all of this rationalizing. First thing was first: take a shower. Maybe then he could wash away the disgust at himself.

He walked to the shower, making sure to get the water scorching hot, before stepping out of his clothes, instantly moaning at the feel of the hot water relaxing his muscles, the feel of his problems disappearing down the drain.

The only problem with enjoying the silence, the only sound in the room being the water rushing past his ears, was that Cody had a lot of time to think. And of course his thoughts instantly wandered back to Randy.

He wondered what Randy was thinking about. Was he awake? Was he still lying in bed with John, having the soft spoken conversations that he seemed to only have with him? What were they talking about? Or was he still asleep? Was he having pleasant dreams? Could he have been dreaming about Cody like Cody had about him?

Cody moaned as the very vivid images from his dream flashed through his head. Would it really feel like that if he were to fuck Randy, would he make those noises, cry out his name in ecstasy like he had in the dream?

He took his member in his hand, unsurprisingly beginning to harden as thoughts of Randy coursed through his head. He imagined it was Randy's hands all over him, running down his chest, tweaking a nipple as they went, grasping at his abs and further down to his cock, hard and aching for him.

He leaned his head against the tiles, water gushing past his eyes, blurring his vision as he sputtered, trying to avoid the water from practically drowning him. But he didn't care—at the moment, all he could think about, all he could feel was the phantom sensation of Randy's hands on him, Randy's tongue trailing along his throat to taste his skin, leaving small bites behind him as he went.

He stroked himself, reaching further down to grasp at his balls, heavy with the want to come, to coat his seed across the shower door as he cried out Randy's name until his voice was hoarse.

Cody moaned as he thoroughly fucked his hand, his hips thrusting on their own accord, the thoughts and images in his mind spurring him closer and closer to the edge, closer to what he could feel would probably be the most intense orgasm of his life.

He imagined Randy right next to him, his weight crushing Cody into the wall, whispering quiet promises of exactly what he would do to him, what he would let Cody do to _him._

The whispered swears in his head were to much for him to take, the thought of Randy ever saying those things to him urging him to the brink, and he came with a loud choked off moan, calling Randy's name as he shot across the shower door, painting the surface with his cum before getting washed away by the hammering of the water, slowly turning cold as Cody recovered from his high.

Cody turned down the water, shivering at the effects of the ice cold water coupled with the results of his mind shattering orgasm.

Way to go Cody. Put yourself in even deeper shit by fantasizing about the man you've already established can NEVER be with you. That'll definitely make it easier fucking _living_ with him.

Cody shook off the self-deprecating thoughts, moving instead to wrap one of the hotel-issue fluffy towels around his waist, and absentmindedly grabbing another to dry his hair as he made his way out of the room and into the main bedroom.

Risking a quick peek behind a wall, Cody deemed it safe to continue to his bag seeing as John and Randy were still sleeping.

Or so he thought.

Cody turned around quickly as a loud wolf whistle sounded through the room, locking eyes with an amused looking John Cena.

"What?" Cody snapped, trying to pass his embarrassment and awkwardness off as anger.

John laughed, "Oh nothing Cody, I was just admiring your pretty boy good looks. It's a nice thing to wake up to, wouldn't you say Randy?"

Randy rolled over, looking at Cody from over John's shoulder, "Ehh. I've seen better. But yes, definitely a great way to wake up; you got a nice little body on you there Cody."

Cody blushed, moving his head to turn away from the quiet laughter at his expense. Half of him was embarrassed at being teased, half was embarrassed at being complimented by _Randy_, the other man's words causing his face to turn bright red.

"Oh come on, John," Randy said, half-heartedly hitting John in the arm, "you're killing the kid here. He's clearly uncomfortable."

"Alright, alright," John said, throwing up the covers as he climbed out of bed, walking to the bathroom, "we don't want Cody feeling uncomfortable. We want him to feel good!" John's voice yelled from the bathroom, "We'll be sure to make you feel good, Cody!"

"Yep," Randy responded, locking eyes with Cody from across the room, his gaze practically searing into him, "we certainly will."

Cody froze, not wanting to break the hold Randy had on him, not wanting to even move. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, eyes not leaving the other, neither moving an inch, before John's boisterous voice broke through the silence, asking if Randy was ever going to get up and join him.

Randy held Cody's gaze a few seconds longer before throwing the covers off of himself, and slowly rising to meet John in the bathroom.

Cody exhaled, releasing the breath he'd been holding. What the hell was that? Did he—was it possible that Randy knew? Cody shook his head trying to rationalize his thoughts, no way. There was no way Randy could know of his feelings for him, for fuck's sake Cody had just found out himself!

But still…he _had_ been yelling awfully loud this morning, in the heat of the moment he hasn't stopped to think that Randy may have heard him.

Oh God, this wasn't good.

* * *

"And heeeereee we go," John said placing a plate full of eggs, bacon, and potatoes in front of Cody. "The most important meal of the day, serving it up Cody's way, bop!"

Cody ignored John's attempt to make him smile, moving instead to pick at the heaping amount of food on his plate, his head balanced sullenly on his hand.

"Cody, what's a matter? You look like your best friend just died." John said, grabbing his coffee as he sat down next to Randy, opposite Cody.

"N-nothing," Cody mumbled, keeping his eyes trained to his plate.

"Oh, come on. Tell Uncle Johnny what's wrong. I'm very good at listening you know."

"If you ever manage to shut up," Randy quipped, digging into his own plate.

"Fuck off. Now, come on Cody, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong! Christ." Cody pushed his uneaten food away from him, jumping from his chair, "may I please go back to the hotel room?"

John nodded, shocked at Cody's outburst.

Cody huffed, practically running out of the small café they had decided on for breakfast and across the street to the hotel.

"What the fuck's with him?" Randy asked, barely having looked up from devouring everything on his plate.

"I don't know. You don't—you don't think it was because we were messing with him do you?"

Randy shrugged, pushing away his empty plate, "maybe. He was pretty mortified earlier."

John sipped his coffee silently, honestly troubled at the thought of affecting Cody that much. But that's the way he was, always wanting everyone around him happy.

He and Randy rose from their table, cleaning up their mess as they made their way across the street to collect Cody so they could head to the arena for the night's Raw.

"It'll be fine," Randy said, pressing the button to call the elevator, "he'll get over it."

John nodded, stepping into the elevator with Randy; he sure hoped so.

* * *

Cody giggled to himself as he drunkenly made his way to his hotel room.

After a pretty successful Raw, (he lost his match, yeah no real shock there) and after witnessing John and Randy make out and talk all 'couple-y' for what felt like hours, Cody figured he deserved to get a little drunk.

He let out an 'oomph' as he accidentally ran into a wall.

Okay maybe more than a little drunk.

He just couldn't take it anymore, having to watch John and Randy together _constantly_ was really getting to him. Especially considering there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. So he had found himself a seedy looking bar next to the hotel and spent half the night drowning himself in Kentucky's finest. What a great way to forget all of your problems.

Or not.

Unfortunately, getting mother fucking plastered had done nothing for Cody except take away his ability to walk straight. His thoughts of Randy and how much this entire thing sucked were still ever present in his head. Only now, he had fewer inhibitions and half-wanted to act on them.

Cody let out a whine as he stumbled into the elevator, why did his thoughts have to keep torturing him like this? He knew he couldn't have Randy and nothing he could do would ever change that. So why was he still thinking about him?

"Fucking Randy…" Cody muttered, tripping over his own feet as he made his way to their hotel room. "Always bein' s-sexy and shit. Mother fucker."

Cody fumbled with his key card, grunting in exasperation as he attempted to stick it correctly in the slot.

After a few tries, and a cry of triumph, he managed to get the door open, practically falling inside the room.

He picked himself up, spouting a few silent curses, and made his way through the suite to the bedroom, hoping to crash in his bed and sleep off the hangover he'd be feeling tomorrow.

Cody approached the door, sloppily reaching for the handle before stopping. What was that noise?

His drunk and muddled mind struggled to determine the noises coming from inside the room. Someone was yelling; were John and Randy fighting?

Cody peeked his head in through the small crack the door made, expecting to see someone getting their ass handed to them.

Well…that was_sort_ _of_ what was happening.

Cody's eyes widened, gaze falling to John pinning Randy against the wall, thoroughly fucking his brains out. Cody blinked, unable to believe what he was seeing. Good God, Randy was even sexier than he imagined.

His back was braced against the farthest wall of the room, hands splayed out above him, furiously grasping for purchase as John pounded into him. His eyes were shut tight, sweat dripping down his sculpted pectorals and across his abs, making its way to his hard cock, steadily leaking precum. His mouth fell open as he moaned in pleasure, John stroking that spot inside him, calling John's name.

Cody's mouth was instantly dry at the sight, frantically devouring the sight in front of him as his hand automatically dropped to his jeans, stroking the prominent bulge.

The sounds falling from Randy's mouth—the beautifully explicit moans and whimpers— goaded him on. He unzipped his pants, taking out his dick and jacking off to the image of Randy for the second time that day.

"John! Fuck. So…so fucking good," Randy cried, eyes locked with John's, reaching down to take hold of his own member.

"Go on baby," John grunted, thrusting into Randy's willing body, "touch yourself. Jerk your dick while I fuck you."

Both Randy and Cody simultaneously moaned at that, Cody's hand moving faster over his dick as Randy mirrored him.

Cody braced his hand against the doorframe, biting his lip as he tried to resist the urge to cry out. The alcohol in his system made it practically impossible, but with as much strength as he could muster he ripped his gaze away from the pornographic sight in front of him, crying out as silently as he could as he came all over his hand.

He quickly wiped his hand on the seat of his pants, closing the door quietly before John and Randy noticed him standing there. He wandered through the room, finally plopping on the couch in the center, lying down as he fell asleep, the last sound he registered from the bedroom being Randy's loud cries of completion.

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: Oh fuuuuck yeah! that makes four back to back smutty scenes, and TWO back to back spongebob references! fuck yeah son!**

**Again, i got nothing. Hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to review! :)**


	5. Take Me on the Floor

**A/n from Jessica: Yes, i am aware this is alot to read. (for me anyway) but ehh...ive made it my goal to include a smutty scene in each chapter so...i dont think anyone has the right to be meanies about it. :P**

**Warning: features slash, jobs of the blowing variety, and an OC. (No no, not just random bargoer #7 this time!)**

**ENJOY! oh! and song the song featured here (as well as the title of the chap.) is Take me on the floor by the Veronicas.**

**

* * *

**

"Damn, someone had a rough night."

"I think that goes without saying. Should we get him up?"

"He's gonna have one hell of a hangover; maybe wait a bit."

Cody scrunched his eyes tighter together, trying his hardest to push away the approaching wave of consciousness. He was currently straddling the line of being awake and asleep, everything having an unreal, dreamlike quality. He subconsciously fought to stay asleep, tucked away comfortably in his dreams. All of course centering around the one person who dominated his thoughts _and_ his reality—the man who for some reason wouldn't let him continue sleeping.

"Cena, he's on the _floor_. If he wakes up with his back killing him, he'll be pissy all day. And I know you don't want to deal with that shit."

God, his voice was beautiful. Just like the rest of him. It was definitely confusing for Cody that one minute Randy was arguing with John then the next was moaning his name, but hey, he wasn't going to complain, so long as he could hear that deep, gravelly voice speaking, he was fine, his body shivering with desire in response.

"Yeah, good point. How the hell'd he get on the floor? Didn't he go back to the room last night?"

"I don't know. He was on the couch last night though. Got up at like three to take a piss and there he was, fucking _knocked_ out…Alright, you need to get him up."

Cody mentally groaned; but he didn't want to get up. Couldn't he sleep a bit longer? He was with Randy in his dreams, was allowed to love him the way he wished he could; why would he ever want to leave that?

"Fine, fine," John kneeled down next to the door to their bedroom where he and Randy had found Cody passed out on the ground, after nearly tripping over him on their way out. "Cody? Bud, you awake?"

The light nudges to Cody's shoulder was what finally shook him from his half-conscious reverie, his fantasy slipping through his fingers like sand, bright light and a blinding pain in his head enveloping his senses and ripping him from his dream.

"Hey man, you're up. Come on; let's get you off the floor."

Squinting at the streams of light pouring through the windows of the bedroom, Cody shook off the leftover effects of his dream, taking John's offered hand and pulling himself up to his feet.

"There. That's better, huh?" John asked, plopping his arm around Cody's shoulder as Randy looked on in amusement.

Cody looked into John's face—which was entirely too happy considering it wasn't even noon—his eyes narrowing into slits, "I hate you."

John chuckled, leading Cody ahead of him as they walked toward the living room of their suite, plopping them both on the couch, "Yeah, that's what they all think. That is until I flash the dimples; no one can resist the dimples. See?" John flashed said dimples, the room practically lighting up at the sight.

Cody closed his eyes leaning his head against the cushion, "Yeah well, your fucking dimples are giving me a headache. So let's quit that shit, shall we?"

Smirking at the crestfallen look on John's face, Randy sat in the chair opposite them, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "Yes, John cut the shit. I'd much rather hear about Cody's night. Looks like you had fun. What happened?"

Cody ignored the sarcasm and the urge to blush as Randy's eyes trailed up and down his disheveled appearance, looking down at himself. His jeans had been kicked off sometime during the night, leaving him only in his boxers which still showed evidence of the night's sordid activities. His eyes widened in surprise as the memories of last night hit him; holy shit had he really done that? He remembered getting drunk…coming back to the room just in time to catch John and Randy right in the middle of fucking. The sight of Randy shoved against the wall, John's cock thrusting in and out of him had been too much for Cody and he had unzipped his pants and took his dick in his hand right there by the door. He remembered finishing…but did he? Oh, God he didn't yell out Randy's name again did he? Holy fuck, he had.

And how did he end up lying on the ground in front of their room? Cody's eyes scrunched up in thought, avoiding Randy's penetrating gaze as he watched him piece together the events of his night.

The memory was faint, but it was there. Cody had woken in the middle of the night, stumbling around the hotel room as he muttered quiet curses under his breath. He'd had another dream about Randy—no real shock there—and for some reason, convinced himself that he should go to Randy and admit his feelings for him. Right then. Thankfully for him though, he barely managed to get into the threshold of the room before he tripped, falling to the ground and simply staying there, eventually falling into a fitful slumber.

And here was now.

Cody looked up at John and Randy's expectant faces, both waiting for him to tell his tale, self-consciously bringing his hands to his lap to cover the ever-present cum stains, his face darkening in embarrassment. "I-I can't remember. Nothing I guess."

John laughed, leaning back further in his seat, "Oh, don't be so shy Codes. Big night? Meet some chick?"

His gaze dropped to the floor, overwhelming feelings of embarrassment and disgust at himself swarming through him; how the hell could he live with himself after practically salivating at a private moment between John and Randy. God, he was fucking sick.

"It's cool man, you can give us all the dirty details. Just because we're gay doesn't mean we can't appreciate a friend getting some."

"N-no. I didn't go home with anyone. I just came straight here."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "That's not what it looks like. Have some…_sweet_ _dreams?_ A bit of self-love maybe?"

Cody blushed even more—if that was even possible—his mouth dropping open as he tried to find the words to deny the accusation. "No! I mean, I-I don't…I didn't…"

John fought hard to hold in his laughter, settling his mouth into a solemn line, "Now now Cody, it's perfectly natural if, after a long day at work, you came home and…how do I put this delicately? Spanked the monkey? Gave yourself the ol' low five?"

Cody sputtered, his eyes widening in shock, "No! I didn't—I-I'm really not comfortable talking to you guys about this."

Randy smirked, rising to his feet, "Alright Johnny. I think you've humiliated the kid enough for the morning. Let's get some food, huh? I'm fucking starving."

John patted Cody on the back before rising himself, "Randy does every third word out of your mouth have to be 'fuck' or some form thereof?"

Randy turned to give him a look, raising his eyebrow, "You really want me to stop saying 'fuck'? You realize then I wouldn't be able to say 'Johnny baby, fuck me harder' in that case right?"

John paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face, "Yeah, you have a point there. Let's go get something to eat. We'll bring you back something alright Codes?"

Cody's eyes snapped up to meet John's as his name was mentioned. Of course at the ever-wonderful comment by Randy, half of Cody was imagining it being _his_ name falling form Randy's mouth, the other half calling him a fucking idiot for ever deluding himself into thinking it would happen. "Uh, yeah. Yeah. That's fine."

John threw a smile over his shoulder as he and Randy mad his way downstairs, the door slamming shut behind them.

Cody slapped his hand to his head as soon as they had left; how the fuck had been so stupid? He had to quit this pining after Randy; it would just be best for all involved if Cody could just man up and move on. But as much as he wanted to…as much as he wished he had never had that life-altering realization that he wanted Randy…it was impossible to just forget him. He would never be able to get Randy out of his mind.

Cody growled to himself, rising from his seat as he strode to the bathroom with a purpose; but it didn't mean he wouldn't damn well try.

* * *

Cody looked around the club, eyeing the sea of bodies in front of him for an adequate lay. To him, this was the quickest way to forget: fuck someone's brains out until you couldn't move. It probably wasn't the most brilliant plan in the world, but it was better than doing nothing, and he couldn't do 'nothing' anymore; he had to find a way to get Randy out of his mind.

…Easier said than done when thrust into a cramped nightclub, being forced to down shot after shot of alcohol while simultaneously fighting to avoid blatantly staring at the sight of John and Randy.

They never learned their lesson, did they? John and Randy were practically dry humping each other—strike that, they _were_ dry humping each other—right in the middle of the dance floor. It was a shock that they wouldn't consider to think that anyone was watching them grind on each other. Or maybe they just didn't care. Both had consumed their fair share of vodka during the course of the night, and both seemed like they were forgetting their inhibitions and just saying 'fuck it'.

Cody wished _he_ could be the one dancing out there with Randy…bending down in front of his waist, practically fucking him right there—

He shook his head, slamming down a shot of whatever-the-hell-he-ordered; bad thoughts Cody Rhodes. No good would come from those kinds of thoughts.

Cody reluctantly—and almost painfully—tore his gaze away from the free show on the dance floor, continuing to survey the room for someone, anyone to fuck.

"Whatcha doing all by yourself Codes?"

Cody jumped, spinning around to face the beautiful god he'd been trying to avoid all night: Randy. "I-I thought you were dancing?"

Randy shrugged, leaning his arms on the table Cody was using, "John's not one for dancing, ya know? He went to go find some friend of his."

"Oh, well you can…I guess, you can sit here with me." Cody bit his lip as tried to hold back the urge to trace a bead of sweat that was making its way down Randy's sculpted arms with his tongue...God fucking damn this man was complete perfection.

Randy shook his head, eyeing Cody appreciatively, "Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to join me Cody? I'd love to get you out on that floor." His eyes roamed down Cody's lithe form, settling near his groin, "a lot."

Cody's eyes opened wide, the alcohol in his system not even stopping to consider Randy's invitation, "uhh…sure."

Randy smiled, downing a shot before grabbing Cody's arm, pulling through the crowded room until he reached the dance floor. Randy pulled him into his arms, his stormy blue eyes blown with obvious lust. Cody bit his lip, throwing his arms around Randy's neck as the two of them moved to the beat of the music. Some song called 'Take Me on the Floor'; God wasn't making things easier for him was he?

They stared into each others eyes, never breaking contact, as they grinded their bodies into each other, arms reaching to boldly grab at hot skin, the sea of bodies surrounding them providing a barrier between them and the rest of the world.

God, was this wrong to be thinking? Was it wrong to want to bend over in front of Randy right here and now and get fucked right into the ground? Was it wrong to want to take those perfect pink lips with his, biting and tasting what could only be described as completely _Randy_?

Randy grabbed Cody's hips, grinding his half-hard member into Cody's.

God help him, then he wanted to be wrong.

"God, Randy." Cody moaned over the pulsating beat of the music, his head thrown back in ecstasy as Randy's movements stirred his cock to excitement.

Randy pulled back, turning Cody around and bending him forward slightly, grinding against his ass.

Holy fucking shit. He could get used to this.

Cody grinded back in return, moving his backside left and right against Randy's dick, leaving practically nothing to the imagination as he turned to look at Randy's face, his mind practically shutting off at the lustful, blissed-out look out his face.

The lights flashed around them, bathing the club as well as Randy and Cody in a deep red light, Cody growing bolder with each passing second of being in this alternate reality where he didn't have to hide away his feelings for Randy, where he could just be with him with no ramifications at all.

Cody looked away from Randy's beautiful face as some random warning in his head went off, giving him the feeling he should get away from Randy immediately.

He was seconds away from ignoring the weird feeling and move against Randy harder than ever, when he caught sight of a basketball jersey and a pair of jean shorts.

Cody straightened up instantly, moving away from Randy like he was one of the disease-invested club bunnies that were making their rounds through the place. Randy gave him a questioning look before likewise catching sight of John fast approaching them, his eyes widening.

"Hey Guys! This place is awesome, huh?"

Randy nodded, eyes discreetly warning Cody to keep their previous actions to himself as John resumed his spot from earlier, dancing against Randy with a purposeful message.

Cody stood where they had been dancing, his blood pounding in his ears, his breathing unable to slow down, the people around him dancing with their respective partners, oblivious to the painful bludgeoning of Cody's poor heart. It was almost as if the entire scenario of his dreams coming true had never existed.

He tried his best to shake off the feeling of his heart further breaking into smaller pieces, used to it by now, and slowly made his way back to his table. He supposed he could still attempt to carry out his original plan—fuck anything with a hole and hope that maybe it would get Randy out of his head.

He downed some more shots, (by this time he wasn't even gonna begin to count how many) and made his way through the club towards the back, passing a dark grimy hallway as he went.

His arm was pulled roughly as he passed, someone spinning him around to face them. He allowed his hopes to rise before shutting them down, facing a young man looking entirely too strung out to be able to even walk right.

"Hiii…" He purred, reaching forward to stroke Cody's arm. "What's your name?"

Cody looked him quizzically, his eyes narrowing into confusion as the man gently pushed him against the brick wall, "Cody."

"Cute," The man—honestly, _boy_; he couldn't have been more than seventeen—said, "I'm Seth. And you look like you could use some company, hmm?"

Cody's eyes widened—he wasn't a…? Was he a…?

"Don't go getting freaked out on me pretty; what do you say?" Seth leaned forward, teasing he was going for a kiss, but reaching down instead to grab at Cody's dick, still half-hard in his jeans.

A moan slipped from his mouth without his permission, his eyes shutting in ecstasy as Seth grabbed and kneaded at his member, stroking it to full hardness.

"Hmm? What do you say Cody-baby?"

Cody struggled through the haze that was clouding his brain to try and think rationally. But with the alcohol, lust, and disappointment at Randy's actions swimming around in his head, it was near impossible.

Fuck it, what could go wrong?

Seth grinned wide as he pulled Cody into one of the back rooms of the club reserved for cleaning supplies or extra chairs…or in Seth's case where he conducted business. He pinned him against the wall, dropping to his knees instantly in front of Cody as he pulled him from his jeans, unbuckling and unzipping like a pro.

With little fanfare, he immediately took Cody into his mouth, deep throating his large cock, breathing through his nose as Cody tried to hold back the irresistible urge to fuck that hot mouth for all he was worth.

Seth pulled back, spitting on the head, slicking it up, and once again took Cody's dick to the back of his throat, bobbing his head back and forth as he did.

God, so hot. So wet.

Cody couldn't think at the moment, nothing but the feel of Seth's mouth on him making it through the mist clouding his mind.

Seth swallowed around him, making Cody cry out, tonguing his slit, eager to taste Cody's cum. He moved his hands from against Cody's hips, giving a silent okay that Cody could do whatever he wanted to him. He acted immediately, thrusting his hips and shoving his dick even further down that tight throat.

Through the lust and booze, somehow Cody couldn't get the image of _Randy_ on his knees out of his head; what he'd look like, sound like…

"FUCK!" Cody yelled, both in response to Seth simultaneously sucking and grasping his balls at the same time, and Randy managing to sneak his way into his thoughts once again. Would he ever be able to get that man out of his head? Would he ever have any semblance of peace?

Cody took his frustrations out on Seth's mouth, fucking the poor boy ruthlessly, his lips struggling to stay wrapped around his thick cock at the speed Cody was moving. He threw his head back, hitting it against the wall, crying out a mumbled mix of curses and moans as he came hard, his cum shooting down Seth's throat and spilling out the sides of his lips.

Cody fought to regain his breath, panting against the wall as he awkwardly tried to avoid looking at Seth, who had managed to make it to his feet, tucking Cody absentmindedly back into his pants.

"I'm-I…Did you want me to—? I mean I can…"

Seth smirked, wiping leftover traces of Cody's seed from his mouth, "Think of it as on the house."

"Thanks, I mean…are you sure I can't do anything for you? I mean I could…" Cody gestured to Seth's skin-tight leather pants, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"That's fine, hun. You go enjoy your night, hope I made you feel a bit better, if only for a little while."

Cody's eyes scrunched in confusion, "How'd you know—"

"You're really easy to read Cody; I hope you move past whatever's bothering you."

Seth gathered his discarded jacket, leading Cody out the door of the closet, turning back to give him a sad smile, "or who."

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: Phew. You guys know how hard it is to try and write when your dog is scratching your leg begging to be picked up and slather kisses all over you? Oh, but I do love my baby. Her name's bukie btw. (Like boo-key) and she's a five year old shih-Tzu. God I love my little boo-thang. Ya'll should definitely be jealous, I have like the best dog ever.**

**Anyway, yes, this is a wrestling story! Lol. Anyway I really like this chap. It might actually be my favorite. Slut!Randy is f'ing awesome and the image of him grinding on Johnny or Cody is…Guh! Pretty images! Oh yeah, that reminds me! The image of Cody dropping it like it's hot? Uhh yeah, yes please! WANT!**

**And I know, I know, before anyone reprimands me, yes I did make Cody fuck a hooker. But don't worry he's safe! And more than likely will never be mentioned again. Hey, Cody didn't pay him! WTF? Lol. But I guess Seth just wanted a taste, he wasn't looking for a pay day, I guess that's ok. If any of you have read 'Tricks' by Ellen Hopkins, he's one of the main characters. But no bad comments please, I love Seth, he was probably my favorite character. (I also HIGHLY recommend you read it if you haven't)**

**Review pretty please! :)**


	6. What Had He Done?

**A/n from Jessica: just to forewarn, no one better get pissed at me b/c of what happens in this chapter! just sayin...**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Cody said goodbye to Seth, slowly making his way back to his table near the bar as he allowed himself to think about the implications of his night. Well, he supposed he could call himself officially gay now; the mind-blowing orgasm that was drawn from him by Seth's mouth practically confirmed it.

But as much as he knew it should bother him, Cody couldn't care less. He knew that some people spent years trying to reject feelings for the same sex, trying to convince themselves that it was wrong or that they were just curious, but to Cody he was sure of his decision and didn't honestly mind one way or the other _who_ he was attracted to. If this is who he was, then so be it.

Cody passed the small gathering of VIP rooms, pushing past club bunnies and various drunken bar-goers, letting out a cry of protest as his arm was yanked and he found himself being pulled into one of the club's many deserted hallways.

"What the fu—" Cody managed to yell, before a hand was slapped over his mouth, thoroughly silencing him, his eyes widening as he recognized the man seething before him despite the alcohol and adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Randy growled in his ear, trying in vain to keep his voice down.

Randy removed his hand from Cody's mouth, allowing him the chance to respond, "What? I'm not doing anything. What the hell are _you_ doing? You almost gave me a fucking heart attack. What do you want?"

Randy smirked, keeping himself pressed against Cody, "I saw you Runnels."

Cody's eyes widened, unable to control the overwhelming feelings of dread, "Saw me what?"

Randy shook his head slowly, almost as if he was disappointed in him, "I saw you go into that back room with one of those strung out little coke-whores. Where the fuck did that come from? You a fag now too, Cody? I guess I should've realized with the way you were grinding on my dick earlier."

Cody's eyes narrowed in annoyance, pushing Randy away from him, "So what? What the fuck do you care? You can't fucking stand me, remember?"

Randy put up his hands in mock-defense, backing away from Cody, "Alright, cool your shit, kid. I'm just broken up that you would ever think about cheating on me. Honestly, I'm hurt."

Oh shit. "What?"

"You heard me," Randy said, once again stepping into Cody's personal space. "I know about your little one-sided attraction to me, Runnels. Why the fuck do you think I've been making your life hell lately? I'm not _that_ much of a sex addict."

Cody shook his head unable to process Randy's words, "What? You mean you've been…"

"Rubbing it in," Randy filled in, eyes roaming up and down Cody's flustered appearance, "That may be a dick move, but it's kinda the way I roll."

"Y-you…" Cody couldn't even find the words to describe his disdain for this man, "you fucking _prick_!" He shoved Randy away from him, actually managing to make him stumble back a few steps, "You knew that, for some God forsaken reason, I like you, and you…you _mock me_ by…by having sex at every fucking turn, knowing I'd be watching? By showing me that I'll never be able to have you?"

Randy shrugged noncommittally, "Pretty much."

Cody reacted immediately, rearing his fist back and punching Randy right in the mouth.

Randy staggered back, clutching his face with both hands, "What the fuck?"

"Fuck you, Randy! Fuck. You."

Randy straightened up, checking his lip for blood, "Fine. That was an asshole thing to do, I admit that," Randy stepped towards Cody, cornering him with his arms and leaning in to his face, "But you…do not…touch me."

Cody's eyes narrowed in defiance, unable to believe Randy's nerve, "Really? Cause' I just did."

Randy scoffed, running his tongue over his busted lip, "Yeah, but I bet you won't do it again."

Cody raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

Cody shoved Randy away from him, raising his fist again, swearing when his arm was caught in Randy's tight grip.

"I don't think so."

Cody tried to pull away from Randy, hopelessly trying to jerk his arm out of Randy's grasp, his back hitting the stone wall of the hallway. He raised his other arm, hoping to wipe the smug smirk off of his face physically, but was once again blocked by Randy's strong hands wrapping around his wrist.

Cody glared heatedly at Randy's arrogant face, panting as his hands were trapped above his head in Randy's crushing grip. They stared each other down, eyes practically boring holes into their faces, both daring the other to speak.

Randy opened his mouth, preparing some kind of sardonic comeback, when he stopped, gazing into Cody's eyes one last time before driving his body closer to him, attacking his lips in a harsh kiss.

Cody stood perfectly still, his mind screaming at him to say 'fuck it' to the consequences and do what both he and Randy knew he wanted to. And yet, despite his fantasies virtually coming true, he knew that indulging in this lust-filled god would most likely cause him more harm than good. In the end, his inhibitions were tossed aside in favor of kissing Randy with as much force and passion as he could, his arms, still trapped in Randy' grip, being lowered down so he could wrap them around his neck.

Cody could hardly believe this was happening, or that he still wanted it to for that matter. Randy had admitted himself that he had been fucking with Cody all along; shouldn't he be telling Randy to fuck off?

But despite that fact, despite he was more pissed off at this man then he'd been at anyone ever before, he couldn't resist moaning into this kiss, couldn't fight as Randy's tongue invaded his mouth, as his hands made his way down to the front of his jeans.

Cody threw his head back in pleasure as Randy moved his lips down to his throat, biting and nipping at the smooth tan skin, leaving small red marks in his wake.

He barely had time to react as Randy pulled his hair roughly, returning his lips to Cody's, forcefully slamming Cody further into the wall, crushing him with his hard body.

Cody moaned in approval, the feeling of Randy _everywhere_ nearly too much to handle. He had to have more of him; he had to see all of him.

He pulled back just enough to free his hands, moving to unbutton Randy's shirt, his clumsy fingers moving entirely too slow for his own tastes.

"God dammit," He swore, biting his bottom lip in appreciation as Randy's muscled, flexing chest came into view.

Randy grinned at him, opening his shirt wider, "You like?"

Cody whistled lowly, admiring his heaving abs and sculpted pecs, "Fuck yeah." He bent down immediately, teasing the beautiful well-deserved muscles with his tongue, licking a trail from his belly button to a perfect brown nipple, carefully biting it before soothing with his tongue.

"Fuck, Cody," Randy moaned, propping an arm above Cody's head to brace himself. "So fucking good."

Cody inwardly smirked, ready to get on his knees here and now if it meant causing Randy to moan his name like that again. For weeks Randy had teased him with those beautiful sounds, and now they were because of _him_.

Cody began undoing Randy's belt, desperately wanting to taste him, when a shrill tone stopped him in his tracks, the annoying sound coming from Randy's pockets.

"Fuck," Randy swore, banging his fist against the wall once he looked at the screen, "…shit."

"What?" Cody asked, slightly worried now in reaction to Randy's surfacing anger.

Randy silenced him with a look, answering his phone before it went to voicemail. "Hey babe."

Cody's face fell as those words sunk in; oh God, what had he done?

"No, I'm just out back having a smoke. I-I haven't seen Cody," Randy avoided Cody's eyes, trying to force his voice not to waver. "Why don't you check the bathroom?"

Cody rubbed his hands across his face, trying to rationalize what he'd just done. Holy shit. How could he ever face John again?

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit," Randy's eyes fell to the floor, "No I'm fine…I love you, too."

Cody let out an airless chuckle…he'd just cheated with Randy…he had betrayed a close friend's confidence and had almost had sex with his boyfriend…holy shit.

"We need to head back," Randy said, closing his phone and returning it to his pocket. At least he had enough tact to act like he'd done something wrong.

Cody nodded, running his hands over his face as he tried to get his mind in the right place. He could berate himself for being a whore and a homewrecker in private. Right now, they needed to meet with John.

* * *

Cody made his way towards the exit of the club, eyes to the ground as he followed behind John and Randy. After fixing their appearances and getting into the right state of mind, Cody had reluctantly pushed his way onto the dance floor to try and find John, following quietly behind Randy. They found John, standing alone at the bar, Cody trying his very hardest to ignore the wrenching in his stomach at the sight. Randy had volunteered to go and fetch their car, most likely to deal with his own guilt at he and Cody's indiscretion, leaving Cody alone with John, forcing to make conversation with him…almost impossible when you think about it, considering he could barely make eye contact with him.

He felt sick, and as much as he wished otherwise, it wasn't because of the copious amounts of alcohol he'd had; he was completely disgusted with himself. Fully knowing of the possible consequences, Cody had willingly gotten involved with Randy. And what he hated most was that if given the chance he _knew_ he wouldn't have been able to stop. He'd only gone to the club in the first place because of the half-assed notion that he might be able to move on from his unrequited lust for Randy, but somehow managed to make things worse.

Cody could admit it to himself now—there was no way he'd ever be able to quell his surfacing feelings for Randy, not now that he'd gotten a taste of what it could be like to have him completely. Despite knowing the obvious problems it caused, Cody had let the arrogant son of a bitch worm his way into his head, maybe even his heart.

Cody froze in his tracks, stopping short before getting in the backseat of their rental. Did—_did_ he love Randy?

He shook off the thought immediately—hell no. He just thought Randy was sexy, not too much of a stretch considering every human being to come in contact with him felt the same. But there was always a chance—did he?

Cody allowed himself to recap: the only reason he ever developed feelings for said man in the first place was due to being forced to follow him around like a puppy, was constantly berated, often humiliated, and overall made to suffer all on Randy's whim…but still. There was somehow a…a softer side to Randy that people didn't often see, a side where he allowed himself to cut the sarcastic bullshit and act like a decent person, a side that made Cody want to get even closer to him.

Cody mentally slapped himself; yeah, he had a softer side alright, one he only ever let surface when he was with _John_.

There was no way anything could happen. He had to hammer it into his head; nothing would ever come from his fucked up feelings except hurt, most likely for all involved. So long as it was only _him_ that was hurting, Cody could handle the backlash of not acting further on his feelings. He was friends with John, and for some reason cared for Randy; he would never purposefully do anything to ruin their relationship, not any worse than he already had anyway. But still, he knew he'd act on his urges to be with Randy without hesitation. He would just have to find a way to separate himself from anything that would cause any problems—including Randy.

* * *

Cody took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare himself as he pushed open the door to John and Randy's locker room. Saying a quick prayer of thanks to God that John was alone, he stepped inside, plopping himself on the bench in the center of the room next to John.

"Can we talk?"

John looked over at Cody, stilling his work of sorting through his gym bag. Cody had barely said two words to him since they had all gone out last week, and he had been worried it had something to do with him.

If only he knew…

"Sure Codes, what's up?"

Cody looked down to his lap, picking at a loose thread in his jeans, "I…John, I don't think I can room with you guys anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't do it."

John's face fell, "Why? Cody, I thought things had gotten better between all of us. I figured, I don't know, you were okay living with us now…"

Cody kept his eyes to his lap, refusing to make eye contact with John, "Yeah, well, I'm not. I'm sorry, but I…I just can't."

"Well, why?" John asked, trying in vain to get Cody to look him in the eye. "Because of Randy? Because we're together? Why?"

Cody turned his head; God, John didn't know just how spot on he was. "No…it—it has nothing to do with you. It's just…I just need to John, okay? I think it's been established that I won't tell anyone about your guys' relationship, and I…I just can't stay with you guys anymore."

John nodded, patting Cody on the shoulder, "Alright Cody, fine. I…I really thought we'd come to be friends," Cody ducked his head, trying not to let his inner emotions bubble over onto face, "and I really wish you'd let me know why you feel this way…But, if it's something you have to do. It's ok with me."

Cody breathed a sigh of relief, rising to his feet before he broke down in front of John; God, when'd he become so emotional? "Thanks, John."

"No problem, I mean we'll still see each other right? You can't get rid of me that easy, Runnels."

"Yeah, absolutely," Cody said, giving a small smile, knowing it was a complete lie. "I'll see you later, huh?"

Cody left John's room, thoroughly shocked by the enveloping feelings of sadness coursing through him. He wouldn't be able to be friends with John anymore, he wouldn't be able to see Randy again, and it was all because of his dumbass self getting involved in something he had no right to. Ripping himself away from all possible temptation was proving more difficult than he thought it would, and he hadn't even told Randy of his plans yet.

* * *

Cody approached his hotel room—_Randy's_ hotel room—he mentally corrected himself, knocking on the door, taking deep breaths to avoid having a nervous breakdown in response to the overwhelming stress he was experiencing.

Randy opened the door, face showing his surprise at seeing Cody standing there. "Hey. Why didn't you just use your key?"

Over the course of the last week, he and Randy had gotten over the initial feelings of awkwardness between them; they'd gotten their stories straight, and hadn't spoken a word over what happened to each other.

"Because…this is isn't my room anymore. I turned in my key to the front desk."

Randy stopped his current task of flipping channels, sitting up in his bed to look at Cody, "What?"

Cody closed his eyes, breathing deep through his nose, "I said…I'm not staying here anymore. Ever."

Randy shook his head, looking like he was trying to clear his thoughts, "W-what do you mean you're not staying here?"

"Cut the shit, Randy," Cody said, already sick of his games. "You know what I mean, can you act like an adult about it please? I'm leaving. I just thought you'd want to know before I got my stuff."

"Why?" Randy jumped to his feet, crossing the room to meet Cody, folding his arms in front of himself.

"Why the fuck do you think, Randy?"

Randy stepped back, surprised at Cody raising his voice at him, "because of the thing at the club?"

Cody chuckled once, "Yes, the _thing_. The thing where you CHEATED on your BOYFRIEND!"

Randy looked away, the tick in his jaw showing his discomfort, "…I thought we agreed not to talk about that?"

"Yeah, we did. And I'm done talking. I'm leaving, just thought you'd like to know."

Cody turned to leave, stopping short when Randy grabbed his wrist. "What?"

Randy looked to the floor, looking almost ashamed to admit his feelings, "what if…what if I don't want you to go?"

Cody's eyebrows shot up at the whispered admission from Randy; he _wanted_ him? He wanted him to be more than just some—no, no!

"No Randy, no! I don't care, okay? I have to leave, we can't do this shit again."

Randy looked up into his eyes, his face showing an obvious vulnerability from admitting his feelings to Cody. "Yes you do."

"What?" Cody asked, his heart softening at the look on Randy's face.

"You do care. That's why this whole thing got started in the first place. You care, even though you know you shouldn't."

"I-" Cody tried to form a response, but he couldn't because of the hope swelling in his heart. "Yeah, I do. But you're right; I shouldn't. I'm sorry Randy, we can't do this again. You're with John, remember?"

Randy shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts of his boyfriend, "I don't care."

Cody opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Randy crushed his lips against Cody's, pushing him backward until his knees hit the bed, causing him to lay down across it.

He tried to push Randy off him, knowing that this certainly wouldn't make things any easier for either of them, but melted into the kiss against his better judgment, reaching behind Randy to run his fingers through his shorn hair.

Randy moved his hands downward, attempting to rid Cody of his shirt, but was stopped as Cody pulled away, pushing against Randy who had been practically straddling his hips.

"No, Randy, God. Stop it!"

Cody pushed himself to a sitting position, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "We can't do this okay? Stop!"

Randy pulled him backwards, pinning Cody to the bed, "what if I don't want to, huh?"

"No! Randy we need to go back to before okay? Before you realized I liked you…fuck, before _I_ realized I liked you! Go to John, okay? I'm going to my new room, and you're going to forget this ever happened."

He sat up, pushing Randy off of him, and jumped up before Randy could grab him again. "Forget it, okay? You're with John. God, I'm such a fucking idiot."

Randy got to his feet, running after Cody as he made his way out the door, sticking his head out into the hallway, "Fine! Fuck you, Runnels!"

Cody made it to the end of the hallway before he broke down, slapping a hand over his mouth to quiet his cries; God, he'd ruined everything. How in the hell could he ever move past this, forget Randy like he knew he needed to?

He slammed his head against the wall, furiously trying to wipe away the ever present tears in his eyes; what if he couldn't?

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: Oh shit! plot points! okay, so i want everyone to let me know-in your review which you know you want to leave :) - which team are you on as of now? team candy or team centon?**

**Personally, i'll always be a candy girl at heart, but i do feel a bit bad for johnny...and for cody! poor thing's all torn up :(**

**review! **


	7. Over and Over

**A/n from Jessica: OK fair warning: intense plot points happen in the following words! also you may get a little mad at me for what i wrote, depending on your team of preference of course. And thanks for all the reviews! i love that you guys are as attached to this fic as i am! now, some of you guys are spot on about what'll happen, im not going to say who, but SOME of you are on the right track. Oh, and btw- sorry guys teddy won't appear in this story. Sorry :( i love my teddles, but nah, its not his story...**

**Warning: Graphic man sex, which you should have no problem w/frankly if you've read this far but i digress.**

**

* * *

**

He was so stupid. What was he thinking, even considering walking into that room? Why did he enjoy being tortured like this? There was no way any conversation between the two of them could end amicably; one of two things would happen, he'd spout at the mouth like the sarcastic asshole he was, leaving Cody feeling lower than the carpet under his feet, or he'd say something completely out of character, seduce him into his bed with sincere promises of what they could do together—what they could be, and Cody would surrender his heart once again, offering it to Randy with no ill regrets and permanently attach himself to his lips, not even breaking apart to breathe.

Cody knew all of this—that it couldn't end well in the slightest, yet still managed to keep walking down the well-lit hallway, eyes ahead as he made his way swiftly to room 371.

In the past month, Cody had managed to completely sever ties with Randy. To his credit, he'd ignored each text, each drunken phone call after John had gone to sleep, ignored _Randy,_ which, as much as he'd love to applaud himself for the effort, was undoubtedly killing him slowly.

He knew what was best—what he _should_ do. He knew he should turn around immediately and head back to his room as fast as possible, _run_ from the possible temptation that came with visiting Randy and John's suite at 2:30 in the morning.

But still…

He made his way down the seemingly never-ending hallway, thoughts of what—_of who—_lay in that room spurring him on faster and faster.

He'd been halfway to breaking, almost ready to ignore the consequences of revisiting his relationship (if you could even call it that) with Randy, when the man in question tracked him down after the show was over, saying he _had_ to see him and that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Like a deer trapped in the headlights, Cody could barely even answer, could barely nod his head yes in consent before his lips were brutally crashed against Randy's, the inside of his mouth being mapped and revisited by Randy's tongue, the older man remembering each and every feeling that he'd had that night a month ago.

And that was _why_ Cody was marching to Randy's room, his breaths quick and short, his heart hammering crazily in his chest…He had to see him. He couldn't hold out anymore; he _had_ to see him, had to touch him, had to feel him. He was like a heroin addict fresh out of rehab; the slightest taste of his drug had him spiraling back into an addiction, heading right back where he started.

After what felt like walking for an eternity, Cody finally stood outside Randy's door, his hand nervously fingering the key card Randy had slipped into his bag. He could barely move, his emotions running wild inside him. He should be stronger, should try to resist the wonderful feeling of hope that coursed through his veins as he thought about being with Randy again…but he couldn't. Over and over he fell for Randy again, and over and over he tried not to, tried to resist going to him again. It was a vicious cycle, one he could never seem to break.

He gave it one last try, trying to remember all the reasons why he should just walk away, tried to rationalize the ever-fucked up situation he'd somehow stumbled blindly into. But he couldn't rationalize anymore, couldn't try to think logically of what he should do, because it wasn't something he _should _think about. He wanted to go where his heart led him, and that was right where he was standing.

Cody took a deep breath, trying to will his nerves to settle and slid the key through its slot, heart speeding quicker as the little 'beep' sounded, granting him access to what he most desired.

"Randy?" He whispered, stepping into the spacious suite, blue eyes searching the living room for his…boyfriend? Lover? Addiction?

Randy had specified when he wanted Cody to come by, claiming it was the best time they could see each other without John being there.

Cody shook off the approaching thoughts condemning him for doing this behind his friend's back, making his way further into the room, stepping into the bedroom.

The bed was empty, Randy no where to be found. For a moment, he was confused, not wanting to believe Randy had called him there for no reason, just to fuck with him more. But before his heart could fall out of his chest, Cody noticed the steam pouring out of the door up ahead, the distinctive sound of running water reaching his ears.

Cody allowed himself to smirk, shaking off any remaining hesitance. Seeing Randy in the shower, naked and dripping wet, was definitely something that would make him feel much better about doing this. He resisted calling out to him, wanting to sneak up and surprise him, and quietly made his way across the room.

He made it to the threshold of the bathroom before stopping suddenly, his face falling to the floor.

"Rand, will you quit it?" John said, swatting at Randy halfheartedly. "You're frisky tonight, huh babe?"

No way. He wouldn't do this to him again.

"What can I say, Johnny? You got me all excited. Now what kind of person would you be if you didn't take responsibility for your actions?"

He would. He _did._

"Oh, well I'd be a bad boyfriend wouldn't I? Don't worry baby I'll be," John paused, placing kisses across Randy's shoulders, "sure…to…fix…it."

Cody leaned back against the door, his legs barely able to keep him upright anymore. Right in front of him, Randy and John were practically devouring each others faces, the only barrier between the three of them being the clear door to the shower.

Much as the image was warped by the blurring pattern on the door, it was still there. Randy was pressing himself against the door, wriggling his ass in front John, bracing himself as he turned his head towards him. "Then come on John. Do something."

He'd done it again. He'd lured him here again only to physically brag about his relationship with John, further ripping Cody's heart into pieces.

God, _why_ did he love this asshole? How could he still want to be with him even after _this_? What was wrong with him? Was he a glutton for punishment? Was he subconsciously a masochist, enjoying the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach each time Randy did the things he did.

He had to leave. He had to run away; he couldn't stay and enjoy like he had before, not with the knowledge of what each of those moans did to him, why they affected him so much. He ran from the steam-filled room, getting out as quickly as he could.

No more. He was done. He couldn't take the lasting effects on his psyche anymore. As much as it killed him to stay away from Randy, going after him hurt so much more.

* * *

Cody sighed quietly, absentmindedly digging through his gym bag, offering a small smile to a coworker as they passed. Last night had been hell on him. After he'd left Randy's room, eyes welling over with the tears he wished he could resist, he'd collapsed in his bed, freely letting them fall in the lonely darkness of his hotel room.

While he attempted to put on a brave face for work, he couldn't make any promises about when he got home. He could be strong out in the real world, but alone, wrapped in the warm cocoon of his blankets, he would let himself break down, all before having to push his feelings aside, numbing himself to any thought or emotion the next morning.

Cody didn't bother to look up as a hush fell over the locker room; other people's problems and conversations seemed so shallow to him now. He kept his eyes on the floor, vaguely aware of the sound of someone slowly approaching him.

Two black boots stood in his line of sight, his eyes narrowing in annoyance at the audacity this man had. He slowly raised his head, his eyes locking with Randy's icy ones.

"Cody."

Is this all he wanted? To rub everything further in Cody's face? Well, congratulations Randy, you succeeded.

"What do you want?"

Randy glanced around the locker room, eyes narrowing at the wrestlers watching their conversation with interest. The glare of doom did the trick and every person quickly filed out, muttering comments about places they needed to be.

Satisfied, Randy's eyes fell back to Cody, his mouth turning down at Cody's disheveled appearance. "What's wrong with you?"

Cody arched an eyebrow, eyes falling back to the concrete, "What the fuck do you think?"

Randy crossed his arms in front of himself, leaning against the lockers, "Well I have an idea…"

Cody rolled his eyes, moving to search for his extra change of clothes, "I'm not doing it Randy."

Randy's sure expression slipped a bit, "Doing what?"

"Enabling you." Cody turned to face Randy, standing at his full height. "I'm not going to have an argument, I'm not going to yell. I'm done."

Randy let his smirk fall into place, scoffing at Cody as he turned back to rifle through his things, "Right, that's what you said earlier, and yet you show up at my hotel in the middle of the night."

Cody stiffened at the reminder, freezing in place as the memory of witnessing John all over Randy replayed in his head.

"Ya see Cody, I knew you were standing there watching. I can't blame you honestly. Have you seen me and John together? We're so fucking—oh, well I guess you have. Never mind."

Cody closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to push back the feelings that were rapidly morphing into anger.

"You should have stuck around a bit longer Cody. Things in there got graphic pretty quick. I'm sure you would've enjoyed it; I mean, you have before."

Cody gritted his teeth, trying to resist taking the bait. He wouldn't let Randy sucker him in.

"It was incredible. Even better than the time earlier in the night. Did I mention we fucked before we got to the room too?"

Cody turned around, shoving Randy into the lockers, "Why are you doing this?"

Randy's smirk stayed firmly in place, proud to see he'd gotten through to Cody, "Why do you think Cody?"

Cody braced his arm across Randy's throat, trapping him against the wall. "Is it because you're a dick? Because you enjoy wasting my time? I'm so sick of these fucking games Randy!"

His smirk fell, his face for once showing actual decency, "Then do something."

Cody's eyes narrowed in confusion, "What?"

"Do something Cody. You want me to stop, you want me to leave you alone, you want _me_ period? Then do something about it."

Cody looked into his face for any further joking, any sign he was just fucking with him, but found none. "You serious?"

"Yeah. Show me Cody," Randy said, the implications not lost on him, "do something."

Cody couldn't even think before his lips automatically found their way to Randy's, instantly parting them open and seeking out Randy's tongue. Randy's tongue thrashed in his mouth, tangling with Cody's and fighting for dominance only to surrender immediately to Cody as he wrapped his arm around Randy's neck, digging his nails roughly into his shoulders.

Randy moaned into his mouth, arching into Cody's touch, pulling away gasping for breath, "Fuck, Cody."

"You sure about this Randy?" Cody heatedly whispered into his mouth, moving his hands downward across Randy's abs. For that matter was _he_?

Randy smiled, reaching forward to strip Cody of his shirt. He slipped the material over his head, throwing it to the floor and moving forward to take Cody's lips with his. He reached down, unbuckling Cody's belt, temperature rising at the sizable bulge he found in Cody's jeans.

Cody broke the kiss, looking down at Randy's hands that were quickly trying to remove him from his boxers, "You want this Randy?"

Randy stopped, head snapping up to look at Cody's cheeky smile, his eyebrows raised in challenge. "What the fuck do you think, Runnels?"

Cody playfully growled, lunging forward and placing rough kisses across Randy's collar bone and chest, as he kicked out of his jeans. He reached his hands into Randy's trunks, gripping the hard cock, slowly jacking him.

Randy groaned, thrusting his hips into Cody's hand, leaning against the lockers for support as he panted for breath. "Fuck Cody…don't you dare stop."

"Wouldn't dare," Cody breathed in his ear, dragging his teeth across the cartilage and biting sharply.

Cody slowly pulled down Randy's trunks, revealing his beautifully cut body, flexing and stuttering for breath as he tried to catch his breath. "God damn Randy. So fucking hot. Want you so fucking bad."

Randy gritted his teeth, the red hot lust in the air almost unbearable. He reached into Cody's boxers, their arms forming an 'x' as he began to jack Cody off himself. "Want _you_. Now, Cody. Gotta have it now."

Cody bit his lip, bracing an arm across the lockers as he tried to hold himself up, "Can't hurt you Randy. Don't want that…fuck!"

Randy tightened his grip on Cody's dick to near suffocating heights, his eyes narrowing as his thumb passed over the tip, "Don't care. Fuck me or I'll find someone who will."

Cody moaned, his eyes closing as he nodded. Whatever he wanted. Cody would give Randy anything.

Randy let go of Cody's dick—much to Cody's disapproval—and turned around facing the lockers, bending his ass in front of Cody.

Cody hesitated, half because of his uncertainty, half in his appreciation, and dropped to his knees, spreading Randy's cheeks apart and darting his tongue out to lick across his cleft.

"Ffffuuck…" Randy moaned, his hands reaching above him to grab for purchase on the smooth lockers. "Cody, fuck. Fuck yeah."

Cody smirked against Randy's ass, delving his tongue deeper inside Randy, opening him up wider and licking across the puckered entrance.

Cody took his time, slicking up Randy's hole, reaching up to add his fingers to the mix. Randy pushed backwards, desperately trying to get more of Cody who was having fun teasing him, thrusting his fingers into the tight heat but never far enough to reach that spot deep inside him.

"Cody! Fuckkk…Enough. Fuck me."

Cody gave one last thrust with his fingers, smiling as Randy cried out in that beautiful mixture of pleasure and pain that always seemed to accompany sex for him. Cody rose to his feet, spitting on his hand and mixing it with the precum already steadily leaking from his dick.

"Dammit Cody!" Randy yelled impatiently, banging his fist against the lockers in frustration. "I swear to God if you don't—oh FUCK!"

Cody silenced Randy's begging, forcing himself into his tight body in one smooth thrust, the feel of Randy around his dick nearly too much for Cody; fuck they fit so well together.

"Shit…" Cody grunted, bracing his hand next to Randy's against the locker, noticing this and moving his hand overtop his instead, locking their fingers together.

Randy pushed back against Cody, fucking himself on Cody's dick before he came to his senses, thrusting into Randy with an abandonment that surprised the both of them. Cody was fucking all of the feelings right out of his head. Every insecurity, every insult at himself for seemingly ruining a friend's relationship, every second thought about what he was doing at this second being forgotten as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into Randy, reveling in it as the reward of Randy's moans met his ears.

He loved this man. Be dammed the consequences. Be dammed anyone who didn't approve. He would be with Randy as long as he'd have him, and he'd enjoy every…single…second of it.

"Fuck Randy, so close. You want that? Want me to come inside you?"

Randy groaned, burying his head in his arm to muffle the noises falling from his mouth as Cody viciously hammered against his prostate. Cody grabbed Randy's neck, pulling him backward and turning his head to face him. "I asked you a question Randal."

Randy moaned, crashing his lips against Cody's muttering into his mouth hushed expletives. "Fuck, please Cody. Need it."

Cody bit his bottom lip, his eyes closing tight as Randy's ass clamped down tight on his dick, thrusting into Randy with as much force and energy he could muster, reaching around to quickly jack Randy off in time with his thrusts. Randy cried out, screaming Cody's name loud enough for people to come investigating what they were doing in here, and came hard, painting his seed across the lockers, his body instantly going lifeless as he leaned against the doors for support.

The insane clenching of Randy around him finally pushed Cody completely over the edge, biting Randy's shoulder to silence his shouts, coming inside of Randy to the point it overflowed and trickled down his toned thighs.

"Fuck…" Cody muttered, kissing the deep purple bite mark on Randy's back, trying to soothe the angry-looking spot.

"I'd respond if I could think right now."

Cody chuckled from behind him, reaching down to pull himself out slowly, wincing at the painful look on Randy's face as he did so.

"Fuck my ass's gonna be sore for days. Hope Johnny doesn't notice." Randy froze, knowing that since he'd gotten what he wanted from Cody—for him to break, to finally do what they both knew they needed—the mentions of Randy's lover would most likely do no good.

"Probably. Think you can hold off on sex for a few days Randal?"

Randy raised an eyebrow as he turned to face him, wary as to why Cody was being so calm about having finally cemented himself as a homewrecker to John and Randy's relationship. "You okay?"

Cody sighed, reaching down to pick up his discarded clothes, "Yeah. I am. Randy I didn't…" He looked down, avoiding his eyes, "…I didn't think I'd be able to do this…"

Randy's eyes widened in alarm, worried he'd scared him off.

"Let me finish. I didn't think I could before…" Cody looked shyly up at Randy as he leaned forward placing a soft kiss against Randy's lips, "But now? I know I can. I want to be with you Randy. As long as you'll have me."

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: ::dodges possibly thrown objects:: ok ok i know! but i warned you! to all my centon-shippers, sorry folks, cody knows what he wants, what can i say? and ftr-john and rand aren't broken up...at least not at the moment, as for later you'll have to wait and see! :PP oh! and the whole 'cody toppin' thing? one time thing i swear. it was just necessary for the scene, in my opinion anyway, so don't worry any of you 'randy never bottoms' purists. although i must admit, dommy!Cody is pretty damn sexy. All flustered and like 'grr i'm gon' fuck you bithch!' (lol lisp) ::Giggle:: i fucking love it! **

**quick off topic comment, i really hate basketball. this god dammed march madness has caused my mom to become a superbitch that won't let me watch smackdown cuz kentucky's playing...at least i saw cody for the night. oh i just wanted to give him a hug! poor thing...anyway!**

**Hope you all enjoy, and be sure to review with your proclamations of 'this is awesome' or 'you bitch! poor john!' whatever strikes your fancy. **

**Thanks! :)**


	8. Bring On The Guilt

**A/n from Jessica: My bad for the late update everyone, but im sure you understand. wrestlemania and all that. Ya know, i wasn't really blown away with the show, but my bbs won so im fine with it. (miz is still champ bitches what now!)**

**anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Randy pushed ahead of John, practically running into the building, eagerly making his way through the long winding hallways in search of the young brunette he couldn't manage to get out of his head.

He could hear John shouting behind him to wait up, but honestly, he couldn't give a shit at the moment. Four days. Four unbelievably long days since he'd last seen Cody. It had been entirely too long since he'd heard his voice, seen his gappy little smile, felt his smooth tan skin underneath his fingers. And Randy couldn't get to catering fast enough.

"Rand! Hold up babe. Jesus, if you were that hungry we coulda' stopped earlier." Randy slowed his pace, allowing John to catch up, eyes frantically searching the large room for the younger man waiting for him.

Randy paused by the door, small smile working its way across his face at the sight of Cody sitting alone in the far corner, ravenously eating his fruit loops like it was his last meal on Earth.

"What's wrong?"

John's voice broke through the moment, snapping him back to reality like a rubber band. "Nothing. Why don't you grab us some coffee?" Randy found it difficult to leave the slight anger out of his tone, gaze never leaving the table across the room.

"Alright…you grab us a seat." John slowly walked towards the elaborate breakfast buffet, feeling slightly confused and a bit hurt at the way Randy had inexplicably snapped at him.

Randy glanced back at John's retreating form, quickly making his way across the room, hoping to make the few minutes he had count.

Cody looked up from his bowl as Randy stood over him, the smirk that seemed permanently attached to his face in full force. "Well?"

"I missed you."

Cody's eyebrows rose to his hairline, briefly looking around the room to make sure no one else was listening. "You…really?"

Randy nodded slightly, leaning down eye-level with Cody, quickly glancing back to his boyfriend across the room, "I want to kiss you so bad right now."

The shock morphed into a mixture of awe and affection, Cody's face lighting up at the admission. "Is that right? How about you come find me a little later and I'll take you up on that."

Randy's smirk grew wider, straightening up as he felt John's eyes on him. "After your match. Locker room?"

"See ya' then. Oh, hang on: one more thing," Randy watched as Cody stood from his chair, getting in Randy's face before shoving him away. "FUCK. YOU. RANDY!" Cody brushed past him, dumping his trash away before moving to a different table, visibly furious.

Randy had to fight to keep the smirk off his face, setting his features instead to look pissed off. Damn, that kid was good.

"What happened?" John asked as Randy snatched the chair nearest John away from the table, the harsh scrapping noise hurting his ears. "What'd you say?"

Randy plopped into the seat, snatching his drink out of the carrier, continuing the charade for John's benefit. "Nothing. Bitch is too sensitive. I oughta beat his ass one day."

"Right that'll help things." John blew on his coffee, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's irritated posture. "Maybe you should try not being such a dick to people. See, this is why I can't have friends." The last sentence was said with more than a touch of bitterness, referring to how Cody had removed himself from John's life solely because of Randy.

"Whatever. You'll get over it." Randy growled, annoyed to find that John's nagging at him was triggering actual anger.

"Right," John muttered, sipping his drink. He brushed off the negative feelings towards his thickheaded boyfriend, mentally exclaiming as the news he meant to tell Randy earlier crossed his mind. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, guess who you're feuding with next?"

Randy leaned his head against his hand, trying in vain to resist blatantly staring at Cody from across the room. "Who?"

"C'mon…" John nudged Randy, trying to get a rise out of him, "guess. Bet you won't be able to."

"I don't know…" Randy muttered, annoyance showing through. "Maria."

John chuckled, "Uhh…no. Think bigger, taller, and with a much better ass."

Randy glanced back to John, raising an eyebrow at his expectant face, "You?"

That huge, dimpled grin broke across John's face, practically causing a glare with the way it lit up the room. "Yep. We'll even face each other at Summerslam. Isn't that great?"

Randy nodded absentmindedly, eyes focused on the table in the opposite corner from him, eyes glazed over with the veil of spacing out. In reality, his eyes were trained to Cody's lithe form, trying to pay attention to John's words when the only thing he wanted was to march over there and take him right then.

"…You know, I don't give a fuck what anyone says—I'm excited for this feud. How great is this going to be? You and me, finally getting a chance to duke it out in the ring? That match'll definitely be one for the ages. Rand?"

Randy snapped his gaze away from Cody, turning to face John, waiting expectantly. "What?"

"You weren't listening. Did you hear a word I said?" John asked, joking manner masking his worry.

"Yeah yeah…I heard. You're practically jizzing in your pants at the thought of me kicking your ass in the ring."

John broke into a wide smile, dimples showing, "Must you be so crass Randal? I mean was that really necessary?"

"You were thinking it, and we both know it. I'm just the one who had to say it." Randy offered a small smile in John's direction before turning away, continuing his task of staring at Cody, thoughts swarming about the younger man.

After the whispered admission from Cody that night in the locker room, both of them had mutually decided that it didn't matter if they had to sneak around in the middle of the night to see each other, as long as they were together, everything was right in the world.

Randy knew he should at least feel slightly remorseful of his actions. In all honesty, he was leading John on in the worst way, and he knew he should feel ashamed. But try as he might, he couldn't begin to consider ending things with either man. He'd been with John for years, tracing back to his first week in OVW, and he couldn't see a life without him. He was his polar opposite, the one person who could mellow him out, and still set him straight when he fucked up. On the other hand, the discovery that he felt something for Cody aside from lust may have shocked him to his core, but he liked it; hell, maybe even loved it.

He knew he loved John; that much was certain. But the thought that he could one day love Cody…that was too hard to ignore.

"Babe, you alright?"

John's soft inquiry broke him from his reverie, putting a stop to his rampantly racing thoughts…for the moment at least. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna head over to the locker room, okay?"

John pushed back the need to pester his lover for answers, sensing he needed space. "Okay, I'll meet you there in a bit."

Randy rose from the table, walking out of the room lost in his thoughts, unaware of both sets of blue eyes following him out.

* * *

Randy looked up as Cody burst into the locker room, bracing himself against the locked door, still sweaty and panting from his match. He cleared his throat poignantly, gesturing to himself as if to say 'well I'm here now'.

Randy's face broke into an easy smile, rushing over and taking Cody's face in his hands, bending down to press a gentle kiss against his lips, mentally making a note to remember the feel of Cody's lips against his for the next time the were apart.

Cody pulled away first, looking up into Randy's face questioningly. "What's with the tenderness, Mr. Orton? You know that I fell for you because of the fact you were a dick, right?"

Randy chuckled once, pulling Cody across the room to sit on the bench next to him, "Don't you mean in spite of the fact? And don't complain; I missed you. If you want, I could decide to slap you around a little. Would that be better, Mr. _Runnels_?"

Cody offered a cheeky grin, "Let's save that for the bedroom. Now then," Cody swung his leg across Randy's lap, straddling him. "Are you free tonight?"

"I don't know," Randy muttered, biting his lip as he took in Cody's half naked form. "With the way you're grinding against my dick, I might have to make you do something right now. I'm not sure I can wait till after the show."

"Hmmm…" Cody moved down to plant a trail of kisses across Randy's collarbone, moving up to his neck, "I may have to take you up on that."

Randy sighed at the feather-like touches of Cody's lips against his skin, calling each bit of strength he had to push him away. "As much as I wish we could, I _do_ have a match tonight." Randy smiled at the pout on Cody's lips, "Sorry, but I doubt you want your first time to be on the floor of the locker room, in the five minutes I have before I have to head to the Gorilla."

"Well…who said it had to be me on the receiving end?" Cody leaned forward, pressing his lips against Randy's, "I _could_ fuck your tight ass again, Randy."

Randy ignored the stirring in his cock at the memories of his night with Cody, pushing him away as he scoffed lightly. "Not a chance Rhodes. Do you have _any_ idea how hard I've wanted to fuck you this last week?"

Cody smirked up at him, reaching down to grab at Randy's half hard dick, "Uh, yeah. I think I have an idea."

Randy tensed at the feeling of pure pleasure that ran through his veins as Cody grasped his dick even tighter, the rough feeling of his trunks scraping his member making him that much harder.

"Fuck…You'd better plan on finishing what you're starting, Cody." Randy said, eyes following Cody down to the floor as he dropped to his knees, pulling Randy's trunks down to the ground.

"Don't worry Randy," Cody whispered, leaning eye-level to his cock, darting his tongue out for a taste before pulling away, "I plan on finishing."

Cody's voice positively _dripped_ innuendo, his eyes lowering to half-mast as he lowered his mouth over Randy's dick, noisily suckling the head.

While it was true that Cody hadn't given head before, enthusiasm had to count for something, and if the noises falling from Randy's mouth indicated anything, he was better than he gave himself credit for.

"_Fuck_… Cody, shit. How in the hell have you never done this before," Randy moaned, hand moving upwards to thread through Cody's dark locks. "Shit."

Cody hummed a response around Randy's dick, wincing as his hand pulled at his hair tighter in response. He pushed against the resistance of his gag reflex, ignoring the strong urge as he took more of Randy's member in his throat, getting a little over halfway down before it became too much.

He pulled his mouth away, wrapping his hand tight around the shaft, leaning forward to suck on the head, hollowing out his cheeks, eager to hear more of Randy's moans. He bobbed his head slowly, taking an extra inch each downward stroke. The look of sheer bliss on Randy's face had him working faster, wanting to taste the warm cum he knew Randy was getting closer and closer to releasing.

He grasped Randy's erection tighter, dropping his head to his balls, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin, nearly losing it himself at the loud growl Randy let slip as he gently nibbled one.

"Shiiiiiittt…Cody. You're fucking killing me! Need to come, so bad…And you're gonna take it all aren't you Codes? Fuck, you're gonna drink it all, huh Cody?"

Cody nodded, humming his assurance from below him. He returned to his previous position, leaning back on his haunches as he moved his dick into his mouth, tracing the thick vein at the bottom with his tongue.

Cody couldn't handle those beautiful sounds anymore; he reached into his trunks, pulling his dick out with his other hand, quickly jacking his hard member in time with the bobs of his head.

Randy looked down and gasped, the sight of Cody jerking his dick, his face flushed, sweat dripping down his body, his lips red and swollen from the abuse, causing him to come right then, grunting Cody's name.

Cody closed his eyes tight as Randy came in his mouth, opening his throat to swallow every drop, jaw falling slack as his own orgasm hit him full force, coming hard in his hand.

The two of them sat there panting, unable to find two sentences to string together as they basked in the leftover heaven of their orgasms.

"You…God…" Randy started, wiping his forehead with his hands. "You will definitely be doing that a lot more."

Cody let out a breathless chuckle, grabbling Randy's waist to help pull him onto the bench. "Guess I'm gonna have to invest in some kneepads now, huh?"

* * *

Randy had kissed Cody goodbye, making his way down the hallway towards the curtain. Cody stayed behind in the locker room, forgoing a quick shower for pulling some sweats on, deciding to wait around until he and Randy could leave.

He had muttered his promise of meeting Cody at his car against his lips, hastily mentioning that John would have interviews and other media things to take care of after the show, so they were free to spend the night together.

Cody was pulling a shirt over his chest, when a knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts, his eyes pulling together in confusion. If it was any of the other wrestlers he shared the room with, they'd have just come in…who could…

Cody's thought was cut off abruptly as John appeared, poking his head in the room quietly. "Hey. Mind if we talk for a second?"

He nodded his head yes, face showing his obvious confusion for what John could want with him. _Oh no…he doesn't…?_

Cody tried to quell the over-reacting thoughts swimming in his head. If John knew about him and Randy he sure as hell wouldn't have knocked.

"Thanks man," John said, slowly making his way into the room to the seat next to Cody.

Cody was hyperaware of each mark Randy'd left on his body in the last week, praying to God John didn't question the love bites or the stagnant smell of sex in the air. "What's up?"

John delayed a response, looking slightly embarrassed at whatever he felt the need to say. "Have you…have you talked to Randy lately?"

Cody _forced_ himself to keep his cool and not fall to his knees and admit everything he'd done, crying and begging for John's forgiveness. "Umm…just this morning."

"That's all?"

Cody looked away, leftover feelings of shame returning, "Yeah. Why?"

"It's just…" John trailed off, looking around the room, "something's been up with him lately you know? He won't talk to me about it, and I was hoping…"

"No, I'm sorry," Cody said, conscious of how truly sorry he was, "I-I don't know what to tell you. He seems like his normal asshole self to me."

"Yeah you'd think so," John sighed, leaning back against the lockers, "but there's something wrong. Something he won't tell me. Cody, I feel like he's pulling away from me."

Cody knew if he looked John in the eyes he'd give himself away, "How so?"

John let out a deep breath, "Well…he _was_ fine. But about a week ago, he just started getting kinda distant. Sure, he'd talk and all. But he looked like he wanted to just be gone. Like he'd rather be somewhere else," John's own eyes lowered to the floor, "or like he wanted to be with _someone_ else. Cody you don't think he's pissed at me or something, do you?"

Cody bit his lip, not sure of what to say, "…No John. I-I don't think he's mad at you. There's probably just something bugging him."

John looked up at him hopefully, "You think so?"

Cody let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, nodding slowly.

"Thank you, Cody. I'm sorry I dumped my problems on you. I mean, especially since…" John trailed off, not sure if he should bring up whatever reason Cody had for wanting to stay away from him and Randy, unsure if he potentially crossed a line.

"No it's…fine. Don't worry about, John." Cody said, feeling as though God should strike him down and send him to hell right then. God, he was ashamed of himself. _But not enough to put an end to anything…_

"Thanks again man, I'll leave you alone now. Maybe I'll see you later?" John asked, leaving the decision to Cody.

"Yeah…yeah, I'd like that John." John offered a small smile on his way out the door, leaving Cody with his thoughts.

Cody sighed, burying his head in his hands.

Bring on the guilt.

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: well, feel free to further speculate my lovely readers! i got some big plans in the works, ya'll. You're just gonna have to give me some time to organize them, :P hope you liked!  
also, since kirbey's away on college visits, and usually _she's_ the one to do it, ya'll gotta tell me: is this chapter up to par w/the rest? be sure to let me know! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Die Trying

**A/n from Jessica: Hi everybody! Sooooo, not that we've all gotten our crying out of the way (love you edger!) hows about we get into some slash? As some of you may now, im also posting this on my LJ, and its pretty cool to see the sides ya'll have taken. Everybody on there is telling Johnny to GTFO and nearly everyone here is pissed at Randy and what's John to kick his ass. Idk. it's just pretty awesome to see where everyone's loyalties lie. Team Candy vs Team Centon! who will make it to the end? lol. anyway, to the story!**

* * *

Cody glanced slightly to the left, trying his hardest to stay inconspicuous. Randy and John were in the middle of a fight, for what seemed like the fifth time that week, and while Cody tried to stay out of it, he couldn't help but to eavesdrop. After John had left his locker room, Cody had tried his hardest to snap himself out of the impending guilt trip he knew he'd have, not wanting to ruin the little time he'd be able to get with Randy later that night. But it was pointless; despite being in love with another man's boyfriend, and cheating with said boyfriend, Cody wasn't a heartless person. He knew what he was doing; he knew that _he_ was the reason Randy's relationship with John seemed to be crumbling before their very eyes.

While it was true that their relationship had managed to stay a secret, John knew that _something_ was different; he wasn't stupid. Randy was distant with him, barely speaking two words to John during most days.

Cody winced to himself as Randy raised his voice, now practically screaming at John, the slight vein in the side of his head throbbing from his anger. Although on the days he _did_ speak to John, it was mostly just to start a fight, hurling insults and curses at the other like they were knives, hitting John straight in the chest without fail each time.

Cody knew that it was wrong for him to secretly feel good at the recent bickering between John and Randy, _knew_ that it was awful of him to feel _happy_ that Randy was slowly pulling himself away from John. But he did.

In Cody's eyes, Randy was becoming distant towards John to make it easier on all involved when (if?) Randy left John to be with Cody. Cody reached down to lace his boots, more to act occupied than anything, slight frown apparent from the swarm of self-deprecating thoughts in his head.

They hadn't spent much time talking about it; wanting instead to enjoy the time they had together as opposed to spend it discussing something that would ultimately lead to hurt or anger. Cody had no way of knowing if given the ultimatum who Randy would choose. In all reality, _he_ was the other woman, the one who got stolen glances and visits in the dead of night. John was the mainstay; the one Randy would always eventually go back to. Cody knew that in every relationship like his, they never left their significant other, choosing instead to continue the deception. What chances did that give him of staying with Randy?

But he could hope. And no matter how despicable it may have been, Cody hoped that the one feeling the hurt and loss of their lover in the end wouldn't be him.

Cody looked around the locker room, noticing all the other superstars had chosen (very wisely) to leave the area and allow John and Randy to lash out at each other without an audience. Despite wanting nothing but to continue listening, feeling almost like he was doing recon against the 'other side', Cody quietly slipped out the door, deciding to spend the time before his match wandering the hallways instead. He made his way through the arena, still able to hear Randy's voice, screaming with irritation, drifting down behind him.

* * *

"What the FUCK is your problem?" John yelled, voice growing hoarse from the constant screaming matches with his boyfriend.

"I don't HAVE a problem. YOU'RE the one with the fucking problem!" Randy turned away from John, the sight of him alone raising his blood pressure.

John sputtered incredulously, "I-_I'm_ the one with the problem? You have done _nothing_ but yell like a damn psycho for _two_ weeks over absolutely nothing!"

"Over nothing?"

"Yes! Why the fuck are you doing this? I swear to God Randy…Can you _please_ explain to me what it is you're so God damn angry about?"

Randy whipped his head around, eyes narrowed, "We've already been OVER this. You had to go and be a fucking dumbass and get our flights—"

"That's not it and you fucking know it," John said, stepping towards Randy, getting in his personal space. "It's every fight Randy: over our hotel room, being late to the arena, getting a different rental than the one _you_ want…you always have to scream about _something_, and if you're not fighting with _me_, you're not saying a word at all. _What_ is your problem?"

"YOU! You are my problem, John!"

John's eyes drew together in confusion, words escaping him as his anger dissipated, "Me?"

"Yes! You! I can't handle your shit anymore, John! I swear if you bitch at me like a God damn woman one more time…" Randy threw his hands up in frustration, either not noticing or choosing to ignore the hurt across John's face. "I can't fucking do this anymore."

"Can't do what? Be with me? Don't you think maybe I get sick of your fucking insults? Of your sarcastic bullshit? I do!"

Randy got in John's face, chest to chest, "Then why don't you leave, John? Why not do us all a favor and end this?"

"Because I love you, you little shit!"

Randy bit back a reply, stopping short at John's admission. John sighed, looking into his eyes, disappointment written across his face. "Randy. What…what is your problem?"

Randy turned away, walking over to the bench in the center of the room, sitting down defeated. "I…I don't know." He raked his hands across his face, deflated and exhausted.

John's features softened at the beaten look on his lover's face. "Hey…hey," John whispered, sitting next to Randy as he wrapped his arm across his shoulders. "What is it?"

Randy looked away, unable to resist feeling ashamed of himself, "Nothing."

John held back the questions he wanted to ask, choosing instead to comfort his boyfriend. Over the past weeks, Randy's moods had shifted constantly, leaving John feeling confused and frustrated. He was watching Randy pull away from him in front of his own eyes and it killed him to know he couldn't do anything to stop it. But it didn't mean he couldn't try—the thought of losing Randy scared the shit out of him, and he was going to try by any means to insure that didn't happen.

Randy tilted his head up to face John, leaning against him, "I'm sorry."

John stroked the length of Randy's arm, knowing that soon enough Randy's walls would be built up once again, "It's alright, Randy."

Randy shook his head, burying it in John's chest, "I'm _so_ sorry."

* * *

Cody rushed from the elevator as soon as the doors opened, quickly making his way to Randy's room. He hadn't managed to get a chance to talk to him after he left the locker room, and after seeing the somber look on his face later in the night, he couldn't help but fear for the worst.

He used the keycard that was always made sure to be sent to him to open Randy's room, glancing around to double check on John's whereabouts for the night.

Walking further into the room, he caught sight of Randy asleep in his bed, the lines of worry and regret that had been on his face all night nowhere to be found. Cody smiled at the peaceful look on his face, kneeling on the bed next to him. "Randy?"

Cody placed his hand on Randy's chest, stroking the firm muscles in order to get a response from his lover. "Randy? Wake up."

Randy's eyes slowly opened, glancing around the room before settling on Cody's face, small smile forming as he reached for him. "Hey."

Cody smiled in return, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips, "Hey yourself." He eyed the tired look on Randy's face, reaching up to stroke his cheek, "You okay?"

Randy nodded, sitting up and pulling Cody on top of him, running his fingers through the dark locks, "Yeah, I'll be fine. How are you?"

"I'm a lot better now that I'm with you. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Cody bit his lip as Randy looked over to the window, staring outside at the starless night. "…Randy? I know what's wrong, and its okay. I know…I know that you feel bad for…what we're doing."

Randy faced Cody, eyes reading his face, finding no trace of bitterness or anger there despite what he was acknowledging. "That's not it, Cody. I don't feel bad about being with you. I don't regret being with you or starting things with you. It's just…" Randy trailed off, unable to admit to the elephant in the room.

"John."

Randy looked up, "Yeah."

Cody pushed past his conscious, removing any thought of Randy's other half out of his mind, "I want to be with you, Randy. I know that it's wrong, and that we shouldn't, but…I'm not willing to end things between us. I don't care anymore, I just want to be with you."

Randy leaned forward, placing his lips against Cody's, quickly sinking his tongue into his mouth, trying to show Cody how much he felt the same; he wouldn't let Cody go for anything.

Cody moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Randy's neck as he bent down further, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Their tongues tangled together, expressing more emotion to each other in that one kiss than they could ever put into words.

Cody broke away, looking into Randy's stormy blue eyes, leaning his forehead against Randy's. He knew at that moment he loved Randy, knew that he'd do anything for him. He just needed to know that Randy did too. "Will you show me? Show me that you want this too."

Randy nodded, bringing Cody into another kiss, rolling them over so that Cody was pinned underneath him. He continued the kiss throughout, reaching blindly to unbutton Cody's shirt, pushing the fabric away as he grasped at the smooth, tan muscles of Cody's chest, loving the feel of his soft skin.

He reached further down, unbuttoning and unzipping Cody's pants as his tongue mapped the insides of Cody's mouth, re-memorizing his taste, of the feel of his hands reaching up to grab at his back, the sharp nails digging into Randy's flesh begging him to continue.

Cody lifted his hips up, allowing Randy to remove his jeans and boxers, gasping as his

dick was grabbed by Randy's large hands, squeezing and jacking as he reached full hardness.

"Please, Randy…Need you so bad."

Randy moaned into his mouth, wordlessly agreeing to Cody's request. Randy rose from the bed, rifling through the nightstand for lube, quickly returning to lie against Cody, missing the feeling of his warm body against him. He bent down, placing a trail of kisses across each piece of skin he could reach, slicking his fingers with the cold lube, reaching down to circle the tips across Cody's hole.

Cody moaned, arching his back in a desperate attempt to get closer to Randy, trying to force his fingers past the tight ring of muscle. Randy kissed around his hips, licking a trail of sweat up his stomach as he finally pushed two of his fingers into Cody.

Cody gasped, crying out as Randy massaged his inner walls, the burning of being stretched morphing into pure pleasure as Randy pushed to the last knuckle, bumping against that spot deep inside him.

"Fuck! Randy, do that again."

Randy smirked to himself, mercilessly stabbing Cody's prostate, reducing him to nothing but a sweaty, moaning mass of limbs.

"Fuccckkk…Randy, please! Please fuck me!"

Randy pulled his fingers out, sure that Cody was stretched enough for him, slicking up his dick as he pushed into Cody, nearly coming right then at the tightness practically suffocating his dick.

"Fuck, Cody. So damn tight."

Cody wrapped his legs around Randy's waist, digging his heels into his back forcing him to move deeper inside. Letting out a moan once Randy was fully seated, Cody reached up, pulling Randy down closer against him, frantically devouring his lips in a sloppy kiss.

Randy thrust into him, snapping his hips back and forth, practically pounding Cody into the mattress. The obscene sound of skin slapping against skin and moans of ecstasy filled the room, both men crying out in pleasure as Randy thrust deeper and deeper into his willing lover.

Cody let out a loud choked off moan, his eyes shut tight as Randy struck his prostate, his hands blindly reaching across Randy's toned back, nails digging into his skin as each thrust became more frenzied.

"Fuck, Cody…Not gonna last."

Cody nodded vigorously, holding off his own orgasm becoming increasingly hard for him as well. "Please, Randy. Make me come." Cody clenched around Randy's cock, drawing a loud moan from his mouth. "Please."

Randy reached forward, grasping Cody's leaking dick, full with the need to come. "Fucking beautiful. Come for me, Cody." Pumping it along with his thrusts and moving his thumb across the slit, Randy pulled Cody's climax from him, eyes trailing from his blissful face to the sight of his dick spurting long streams of cum in his hand.

The look on Cody's face, the sounds coming from his mouth, finally brought Randy to the edge, his body tensing as he came, Cody's name falling from his mouth.

Randy braced his arms on either side of Cody's head, reaching down to pull out of him before leaning down and placing another kiss on Cody's lips.

Cody pulled Randy down against him, his head in the crook of Randy's neck, placing a kiss on the tan skin, "Thank you."

Randy tilted his head to face him, kissing his forehead before rolling over to Cody's left, taking his weight off of the younger man.

Cody closed his eyes, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm, narrowing them in irritation when a loud tone sounded through the room, ruining the moment.

"Who the fuck—" Cody started, rolling over to the edge of the bed, reaching into his pants pocket to retrieve his phone. "Not mine," he said, showing the blank screen to Randy.

"Fuck," Randy sighed, reaching onto the floor to grab his cell. "Hello?"

Cody looked on as Randy's face showed recognition…then panic.

"Yeah, yeah…okay see ya then." Randy hung up, jumping from the bed and gathering Cody's things together. "You've gotta go, Cody. John's coming back from his media shit early. He's on his way up."

Cody's face fell; he'd really been hoping to spend as much time with Randy tonight as he could, and now… "Right now?"

"Yes! Now! C'mon, c'mon. Get dressed."

Cody got out bed, putting on his pants as quickly as could despite the fact he wanted nothing more than to drag his feet, refusing to leave.

"You set?" Randy asked, looking around the room, making sure Cody had all his stuff.

"Yeah," Cody said, pulling on his shirt. He walked over to Randy, placing a kiss on his lips. "I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah," Randy said, giving Cody one last kiss before he had to leave.

Cody begrudgingly left Randy's embrace, crossing the room, leaving his keycard on Randy's nightstand as he passed, quietly making his way out of the room.

Cody reached the elevators, absentmindedly adjusting his appearance as he waited for the doors to open.

The soft 'ding' sounded in the quiet hallway, opening the doors to the elevator, a rushed John Cena nearly colliding with Cody.

"Oh. Hey Codes."

"..Hi." Cody said, stepping aside to allow John into the hallway.

"Whatcha been doin' lately, bud?" John said, genuine smile on his face as he talked to his former friend.

_Your boyfriend._ "Nothing much really. Just keeping busy, you know?"

"Right, right. I see you. Well, it was nice to see you man. Give me a call if you ever wanna hang out, alright?" John said, walking towards his and Randy's room.

"Yup. Will do." Cody said, fake smile plastered to his face.

John offered one of his cheesy salutes, turning his back and walking down the hallway towards the room not _five_ minutes ago, Cody had been occupying.

Cody turned back to the elevator, pushing the call button as the doors had long since shut. The significance of that image nearly blew his mind: Cody standing alone, while John made his way to _his_ and Randy's room, planning on spending their entire week together, while Cody would be lucky to see Randy once or twice.

Why should _he _be the one forced to be alone at the end of the night? Why couldn't he be in John's place, curled up next to Randy's sleeping form, waking up next to him. Being the last thing he sees before bed, and the first thing when he wakes up. Didn't Cody deserve to be with him to?

Cody stepped into the elevator, jealousy coursing through his veins. He loved Randy just as much as John, if not more, and yet _he _was the one being sent away whenever John showed up. It infuriated him; the fact that he couldn't be with Randy simply because of _him…_ because he just happened to have known Randy sooner…Cody pushed thoughts of _John _out of his mind, not wanting to thing about the person who was keeping him away from the man he loved. One of these days he'd have Randy for himself…

He was sure of it.

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: Yep i wrote it ain't nobody scared! lol. (abraham washington reference ftw) anyway, hope you enjoyed. be sure and review! and just know, i had to hold back SOO much from titling this chapter "be jealous". I thought that'd be a bit much. lol.**

**anndd...because i think everyone deserves to know about the awesomeness of this band, you all should most definitely check out Hollywood Undead's new album American Tragedy. It fucking rocks, and was the playlist behind this chapter, which maaayy be the reason why this chapter is a teeny bit emo. :P**

**Be sure to REVIEW! thanks for reading!**


	10. Shit's Gonna Hit the Fan

**A/n from Jessica: howdy everyone! a happy Easter to all-hope everyone had their fair share of insane amounts of candy. So we've reached chapter 10. Pretty awesome, huh? Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter in our candy/centon saga. **

* * *

Cody sighed as he made his way through the hallway of busy wrestlers, getting shoved into the walls not doing much to help his bad mood. After leaving Randy's hotel room the previous night, in the empty silence of his own room he found it hard not to (once again) question his status with Randy. He could feel himself becoming more jealous and bitter about the state of his relationship, of the fact that he was the dirty little secret while John had the luxury of being able to spend each day of his life with the man he loved.

It was frustrating to say the least. Cody was either spending his time with Randy, trying to sneak in a quickie or a few moments to talk, or he was obsessing over him, analyzing and re-analyzing their relationship, looking at it from every angle to see if it was possible for _someone_ not to get hurt.

And while he spent his time brooding, it seemed that Randy was perfectly content with their situation. Who would want to cause a mess when they had a perfectly good thing going? Spend a few nights with Cody, spend the rest of the week with John—it seemed simple enough to Cody. But he couldn't help but to question Randy's intentions. Shouldn't he feel at least a bit overwhelmed by the disruption their relationship had on each of their lives? Cody sure did. Outwardly, Randy showed no signs at all of being upset or guilty over the fact he was adding stress to two previously happy lives—aside from letting his composure slip the night before, he was still the same arrogant asshole he'd always been.

And as much as he wanted to resist, Cody couldn't help but acknowledge the little voice in his head that insisted he was being used. While Cody would vehemently deny the fact that he at times questioned his relationship to anyone who'd hear him, he knew it was possible that their relationship was simply one of convenience as opposed to love. Looking at the facts it was hard not too; both men had previously hated each other with a passion until discovering sudden feelings for one another, acting on them, and as they say, the rest was history.

Randy was world-renowned for being an emotionless jackass; wouldn't this be the perfect situation for him to take full advantage of Cody's feelings?

Cody silently shook his head, almost as if to shake the negative conjecturing out of it. He was on his way to _meet_ Randy for God's sake. Now was not the time to suffer through another state of misery.

He slowed down as he reached the Gorilla position, glancing around the wide hallway for his boyfriend. Leaning against a wall, Cody forced himself to focus on the now, on the prospect of being able to spend more time with Randy. Due to a mix-up in booking that weekend's shows, the Raw Roster found themselves with nothing to do, Vince giving them each the okay to spend the weekend at home. Cody allowed himself to wonder about the coming week and the possibility of spending each moment with Randy, momentarily forgetting the dark underside to his relationship.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

Cody whipped his head around, the whispered question and sudden hot breath against his ear nearly scaring the crap out of him. Peeking behind the corner next to him, practically appearing out of thin air, amused smirk on his face, stood the man of his dreams: (his wet, sticky, pornographic dreams) Randy.

"That depends," Cody said, over dramatically putting his hand to his chest to steady his heartbeat, "what are _you_ doing?"

Randy's smirk grew wider as he sidled up closer to Cody, glancing out of his peripherals to make sure no one was paying them any mind, "Well…seeing as how we get the next three days off—you heard about that right?" Cody nodded silently, letting Randy continue, "Well, seeing as how we have the weekend off and I don't want to spend mine alone in my big ol' empty house…"

Randy trailed off, the smile lighting up Cody's face answering for him. He leaned closer, taking a risk despite the busy hallway full of passing Superstars, breathing against Cody's lips, "Would you like to join me, Cody?"

Cody looked as eager as a kid on Christmas morning opening his first presents; he nodded enthusiastically, wide smile still permanently attached to his face. "For the whole weekend? Really?"

Randy smiled in return, the excitement Cody showed for spending time with him never ceasing to surprise him, "The whole weekend. Consider yourself lucky, Rhodes. Three whole days with _this_?" Randy stepped back, sweeping his hands down his chest, cocky attitude virtually seeping from his pores, "you are indeed blessed."

Cody shook his head at Randy's display of arrogance, silently scolding his boyfriend, (despite the fact he knew he was right.)

"Anyway," Randy said, dropping his arms, "I wanted to let you know beforehand, let you get prepared and everything, seeing as how you won't be leaving the bedroom."

Cody raised his eyebrows at the shameless statement, "Not once? Won't we starve?"

Randy put his finger to his chin, pretending to think, "Well, I _guess_ we can leave for meals. Wouldn't want you to run low on energy, would we?"

Cody chuckled, glancing around the hallway before moving closer to Randy, swiping a finger across his bare chest, "No we wouldn't. Meet you after the show?"

Randy nodded, leaning forward to grab a quick kiss from Cody's lips, confident in the quiet seclusion in the corner of the Gorilla to protect them from unwanted eyes. "See ya' then."

The thought crossed Cody's mind as he watched Randy go, snapping him from his moment of happiness instantly. "Randy!"

Randy turned to face him, smirk falling as he took in the sudden devastated look that crossed Cody's face. "What's wrong?"

"What about…" Cody trailed off, his face showing his hesitance, wary of the answer. He hated that once again he had to bring up the topic of Randy's _other_ relationship. God, he despised that man.

Randy reached up, stroking Cody's cheek, desperately wanting the enthusiastic excitement to return on Cody's face. "It's fine. He has shit to do. Interviews and all that. We have the place to ourselves."

Cody nodded, leaning into Randy's touch. He supposed he should thank his lucky stars; at least being the poster boy caused John to constantly be needed elsewhere.

Just then, Randy's music sounded, signaling he was needed for his match, giving him a nearly flawless exit, "Gotta go." He placed a quick kiss across Cody's lips, grinning at the small smile that returned to Cody's face, and walked towards the entrance, tattooed skin glistening for the millions waiting just behind the curtain.

Cody watched him leave, smiling slightly at the deafening chorus of boos that could be heard emanating from the arena.

He glanced toward the monitor, various Superstars gathered around it as they watched his lover methodically make his way down the ramp. Cody smiled, slowly walking towards the locker room to prepare for his own match.

* * *

Cody's eyes widened, taking in the expansive house. He knew Randy was financially comfortable, but this was insane. "_This_ is your house?"

Randy glanced around the living room, quirking an eyebrow at the speechless look across Cody's face. "Yeah, why?"

Cody shook his head, shocked by both the beautiful home he found himself in and the noncommittal way Randy referenced it. "Your house is…wow."

Randy shrugged, throwing his bags on the floor, "I guess. You want something to eat? I'm starving."

Cody absentmindedly shook his head no, slowly making his way through the room, taking his time as he looked at Randy's pictures and belongings.

Randy chuckled at the intense care Cody showed as he fingered the edge of the mantel against the wall. "I'll just go make us something."

Cody barely heard him, so absorbed in investigating the things that made up Randy's life. He walked across the room, taking in the cozy lived-in look of his home. Cody barely had time to pack up his belongings from his shitty apartment back in Louisville, much less have a home with such a welcoming feeling emanating from it.

He looked around the living room, pausing as he passed a wall adorned with pictures of the people and places that meant most to him, a small smile across his face: a young Randy standing outside with his family; a picture of one of Randy's first matches; one of him next to his new hummer…

Cody stopped in his path across the room, freezing as he came across a photo of Randy and John together, the frame twinkling in the soft light of a nearby lamp. It was from a while ago; Randy still had his shaggy hair and John was adorned with his formerly ever-present steel chain. The two were posed close together, almost too close for simply being friends as they were at the time, John's arm draped across Randy's shoulders, cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded as if they'd had a couple.

As much as he'd have liked to, Cody couldn't tear his eyes away from the old photo. His heart felt like breaking at the look of complete happiness on both men's faces, of the sheer amount of love that exuded from the image. He was coming between _that_; he was ruining _that._

He wrenched his gaze from the wall, looking down to the hardwood, trying not to let his emotions overtake him at the moment. This wasn't where he belonged. He had no right to even step foot in this beautiful house. This was _their_ home; John and Randy's home. He knew he shouldn't have come—he knew by the end of the trip he'd end up drowning in the self-pity of being an adulterer.

Being the fatal flaw in Randy and John's relationship almost wasn't even worth the trouble anymore; even being with Randy fulltime wasn't worth the amount of self-deprecation he experienced day in and day out. Did the good really outweigh the bad? Did those few stolen moments with him really outweigh the constant berating of himself he felt he needed? He was near exhausted from the toll their relationship was having on his psyche, only ever truly feeling happy when he was with Randy. Were those few minutes in the dead of night worth the trouble for all three men?

"Okay, so I made some—"

Randy cut himself off, lowering the drinks he'd just poured as he took in Cody's appearance, the depressed look on his face, his eyes nearly bubbling over with tears. "What is it?"

Cody turned away from Randy, glancing up at the photo mounted on the wall.

Randy followed his gaze, eyebrows narrowed in confusion relaxing as he took in the well-worn photo from a few years back. "Oh. That."

Cody shook his head, fleetingly taking in Randy's face from his peripherals. "Yeah, that." He turned to face Randy, hands set on his hips, jaded face showing his hurt. "Why am I here?"

Randy stepped forward, making his way across the room slowly, hands held up defensively as if thought the wrong word would set Cody off. "Don't worry about it, okay? This weekend we were supposed to forget about all that shit, remember?"

"That shit? Randy I can't just forget about the fact you're in a relationship with someone else."

Randy sighed, moving to embrace Cody. He shook off his arms, his posture turning cold. "Cody. We just got here; now is not the time to have this conversation."

"Well when is the right time, Randy? Because frankly, I don't think it's ever the right time with you."

"I don't know! Is it so wrong to avoid wanting to talk about this? I don't know what to say Cody; it is what it is. Now's not the time to start getting jealous about—"

Cody whipped around, Randy immediately realizing the error he'd made. "_Jealous?_ You think _that's_ what this is about? You think I'm _jealous_ because, what? I'm not your bottom bitch? Try again."

Randy stood silent, his eyes to the floor, sensing now was not the time to throw out any opinions on the matter.

"You know what? How dare you. I deal with the shit that comes with being in love with you everyday, while you lay in bed getting your dick sucked by whoever happens to be with at the time. _I'm_ the one has to deal with the stigma of being 'the other woman'. You think I like this feeling, Randy? You think I like feeling like a cheap whore every time we see each other? Like I'm as disposable as the hookers out on the corner? I don't! But I keep up with this shit because, for some reason God only knows, I love you, and I want to be with you."

Randy kept his eyes to the floor, happy to take his scolding as long as Cody would vent all of the shitty feelings out of his system.

"So no, Randy. I'm not _jealous_," he spit the word like it tasted foul in his mouth. "I swear; putting up with you…sometimes I wonder if it's worth it."

Randy looked up into Cody's eyes, his words settling in, "Are you through?"

Cody breathed deeply through his nose, closing his eyes as he gathered his shattered composure, "Yes. I'm done."

Randy pushed passed Cody, walking over towards the framed photo of him and John. He removed it from the nail on the wall, placing it carefully face-down on the top of the fireplace.

Cody sighed, turning back towards the kitchen. "Where's the Jack?"

* * *

Cody groaned as someone near him slammed their locker shut; he felt like his head was about to implode at any moment. Once he got the ball rolling after his fight with Randy, he found it was _much_ easier to look past the crushing guilt if he was hammered. Unfortunately, a side effect with spending the weekend fucked up was that he knew he'd end up with a massive hangover.

Like now.

He reached up to massage his temples, wincing as the door slammed against the wall, his boyfriend entering and proclaiming his superiority over the 'lowly under card gentlemen' after winning his match.

Randy kicked out the rest of the Superstars, (apparently only winners were able to shower after their match) sitting next to Cody, a wary look on his face. "You doing okay?"

Cody glared up at him as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his silence answer enough. Randy sighed, reaching up to massage the tension out of his neck, "figured."

"My head is killing me," Cody sighed, face relaxing as Randy worked the stress out of his body.

"Well, you shouldn't have been drunk the entire weekend," Randy scolded, pulling Cody into his lap and stroking his hair back.

Cody closed his eyes, leaning back into the touch, "It was fun at the time. I'm sorry I broke your kitchen by the way."

The image of Cody stumbling around his home to the point of destroying his kitchen brought an amused smile to his face, "Don't worry about it."

Cody smiled up at Randy, reaching up to stroke his cheek, "I'm sorry I ruined your weekend, Randy."

"You didn't ruin it. We needed to talk about it anyway."

"Yeah, but I didn't need to rant all over you. You didn't deserve that; I shouldn't have—"

Randy leaned down, taking Cody's lips with his own, effectively silencing him, "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Cody leaned up, returning to his previous position, deepening his kiss with Randy. He reached his hand up, snaking his arm around Randy's neck. Situating himself better, he swung one of his legs across Randy's lap, straddling his waist. He locked his arms around his neck, moaning as Randy delved into his mouth, tasting and nipping at his bottom lip as he went.

Randy broke the kiss, pulling apart with a dangerous glint in his eye. "C'mon," he said, rising from the bench, pulling Cody along with him. He pulled Cody into the showers, bracing him against the cool tile walls, kissing and biting at Cody's abused lips.

Cody's head lolled back against the wall, exposing his neck to Randy, moaning as he practically attacked his neck, leaving small red marks in his wake.

"Randy…please."

Randy smirked against Cody's throat, hands trailing down his bare chest, grasping and kneading at the firm, tan flesh. "What? What is it baby?" Cody groaned as Randy's hands drifted further downward, gripping his suddenly hard dick.

"Please, Randy…Ugh, God. Fuck me, _please_."

Randy groaned, grinding his own hard sex into Cody's thigh, the words falling from his mouth going straight to his cock. Both men were panting and sweating, their tan skin glistening as they fought to remove their trunks, desperate to get to the inevitable.

"Fuck…Randy. Need you so bad. Have to have you in—"

Cody opened his eyes from where they had shut, his voice dying in his throat. His face lost all its color, his mouth falling open, a mixture of dread and surprise crossing his face.

Randy's eyebrows knotted together, his hand moving to grasp at his cheek. "What's wrong? Cody, what is it?"

"Randy…w-what. What the fuck?"

Randy's face fell at the sound of the voice, whipping around to meet the devastated look on the face of the man he knew so well…

John.

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: As one of my favorite author's from LJ, ms eric-idle-rules, once wrote "the shitith hath hitith the fan...ith. lol. What will happen NEXT? what could POSSIBLY be the outcome of randy and cody's betrayal? will SOMEONE get their ass kicked? tune in next week for another installment of tyler perry presents: cross your heart!  
Lol jkjk. Sorry im a bit hyper off some PB MnMs! (not to be confused with the tag team. unfortunately i was not snacking on some john morrison) lol see what i mean? anyway: hope you all have enjoyed reading so far and hope you continue to enjoy it. Be sure to review!  
**


	11. No Rest For The Wicked

**A/n from Jessica: To preface this chapter and acknowledge some mentions from the last, yes i realize i am a HUGE tease. hahaha. but trust me, ya'll ain't seen nothing yet. Hope you'll enjoy. oh, and no smut in this one. i know i know, im dissapointed in myself too. lol :P enjoy**

**Ooh! and b/c i wanna brag somewhere: i got published in my school's literary magazine! meaning of course, (not to toot my own horn) that i'm awesome. loljk. but for real, theyre making it hard for keep my big ass ego under control. like seriously.**

**Right, well enjoy! :)**

* * *

Please, not now. Not when he'd actually found time to be happy in the last week. God must really despise him; the second he'd let him himself forget everything, let his mind drift away from the problems he always dealt with, his happiness was ripped out from underneath him. Cody mutely slammed his head against the tiles, waiting for the screaming to start.

Randy stood rooted in place, seeming too shocked to even try to explain anything away.

"J-John. What are you…what are you doing here?"

John likewise stood still near the door where he'd come in, wide near-tear eyes frantically shooting from Randy's face to Cody's, the younger man leaning against the wall, with his head in his hands.

"I…I didn't have to go do anything tonight. I thought…thought…Randy, oh my fucking God."

John flinched as Randy reached out for him, slapping his approaching embrace away, "Don't! Don't…don't touch me. Just…get away from me." John backed away from Randy, stopping when he hit the tiled wall on the opposite side of the room.

"John, just wait a second okay? Let me just explain…" Randy approached John slowly, his hands raised in front of him as if approaching a jumper on the side of a building. "Let me just—"

John shoved Randy away from him as he tried to pull John away from the wall, knocking him on his ass. "Don't TOUCH me!"

Randy looked up from the floor, face showing his confusion that John would lay his hands on him. His John wouldn't ever do that. Too bad the man in front of him wasn't _his_ John. Not anymore.

John tore his eyes away from Randy, looking instead into Cody's wide-eyed and fearful face. Cody locked eyes with John, faltering at what he saw there. John's gaze was that of a man being wrongfully burned at the stake, his normally bright blue eyes had dulled over, the pain and betrayal he was feeling clear as day. Cody had never seen John so broken, so hurt.

Cody bit off a plea of forgiveness, John silencing him with a shake of his head. He took one last disgusted look at Randy, pitifully seated on the ground, and stormed out of the room, leaving a cold stillness that had Cody covered in goosebumps.

Cody stared after him, shamefully adjusting his trunks. He looked over to Randy, still sat on the ground, glaring at the floor. He walked to Randy, offering his hand, lip bit to avoid scolding him. Now probably wasn't the time for 'I told you so'. Randy looked up at him in confusion, almost as if he'd forgotten Cody was ever even there.

"C'mon, Randy," Cody said, pulling him to his feet. "We'll go back to the hotel and figure out what—"

"I have to go find him," Randy said, turning away from after where John had left to face Cody. "I-I have to go tell him that…" He trailed off, not even sure how he could _begin_ to defend himself.

"Randy, let him cool off. If he sees you now, he'll probably just lash out," Cody said, fixing Randy's appearance since he seemed too preoccupied to do so himself.

Randy shook his head, trying in vain to sort out everything that had just changed in the last five minutes. "No, I…I have to go. I have to…"

Randy pushed passed Cody, quickly going into the locker room to change and gather his things. Cody slowly followed after him, observing Randy's frantic movements from across the room. "So…what about me? Want me to just put _our_ relationship on hold while you go chase after John?"

Randy glanced up at Cody as he packed his bag together. "Cody, please don't start this now."

Cody raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest, "I'm not starting anything. You know what, Randy? I love how I'm always the second thought to you. The one you only go to if John's busy or doing something else. Well, when John kicks you out like I know he will, I'll be in my room, waiting."

Cody grabbed his things, storming out, not even bothering to change out of his trunks.

Randy stared after him, biting the inside of his cheek in frustration. He couldn't worry about Cody at a time like this. He could always soothe away his jealousy later. Besides Cody would get over it…he always did.

* * *

John sat on his bed, one leg tucked underneath him, the other hanging off the side of the bed, staring blankly at the muted tv in front of him. He felt so devastated…so hurt. Was this the reason why Randy had been so distant? Why he had slowly but surely been pulling himself away? Because he had been ch—

He shook the thought away immediately; he had to keep himself together. And with Cody? Someone he considered a close friend…or at least someone who used to be. The reason why Cody had avoided him like the plague seemed clearer and clearer to him now. How long had this been going on? How long had John been away from Randy, thinking he was spending the time missing him, only to be completely occupied with spending it with Cody? How long had his relationship been crumbling away, only for John to be too blind to see it?

He turned off the tv, knowing it couldn't begin to distract him from what he'd just seen. Randy braced against Cody, kissing him, touching him, about to…John flinched at the image that appeared in his head, of his boyfriend's hands all over Cody's body, doing things to him he'd only ever done to John.

John couldn't control the rush of anger that overtook him, his hands clutching into tight fists, the feeling of needing to hit _something _overwhelming him. Randy was _his_. The person he planned on spending the rest of his days with. And he'd done _this_ to him? Caused him to practically curl up in the fetal position, weeping alone in his room, pining after the way things had been. How dare him! How dare he do this to him, turning him into one of those pathetic little girls crying over their break-ups. He wouldn't let himself cry over the stupid shit Randy had done, he didn't deserve it.

And after all the shit he'd put up with—the fights, the insults, the random appearances of Randy's ever-present anger problem. Even after everything John would still be there for Randy, shaking off the verbal barbs they'd thrown at each despite the hurt in his chest, enveloping him in his arms and shaking away the demons Randy spent his life battling. He had taken advantage of John's willingness to move past things and had taken his sincerity and love for granted.

He wouldn't be forgiven so easily this time.

John's eyes narrowed toward the door, the small timid knock sounding through the room. He jumped to his feet, silently admonishing whoever it was that had the misfortune of knocking on the door after the night he'd had.

He snatched the door open, not bothering to look through the peep-hole, the handle falling from his grasp as his eyes met with Randy's.

Reasoning he wasn't even worth the trouble of screaming, John rolled his eyes, shutting the door in Randy's face with a satisfying 'bang'. He turned away from the door, hoping the message had gotten through, growling in irritation as Randy knocked again, louder and more insistent this time.

"What are you doing here?" John asked, as he pulled open the door, his voice barely loud enough to hear.

Randy quickly braced his hand against the open door, preventing John from slamming it in his face again.

"Can we talk?"

John scoffed, folding his arms in front of him, "I swear Randy, you have got some nerve. What makes you think I'd ever want to speak to you—much less look at you—again?"

Randy at least had enough tact to look ashamed; he bent his head down, eyes locked with the swirling patterns of the carpet.

"Randy, this is something we can just talk about. You—" John cut himself off, trying to avoid getting overly emotional. "You _cheated_. On _me._ You ignored everything we've been through, and you went off with someone else. I can't just forgive you for that, Randy."

Randy glanced up, locking eyes with John, "I'm not asking you to. I just want to clear things up so that you don't—"

"Clear things up?" John asked, exasperated. "What is there to clear up? You went off with another man…with someone I considered my friend. How could you _do_ that to me, Randy? Did you ever stop to think that maybe what you were doing was wrong?"

"Of course I did!" Randy yelled, neither of them paying heed to how loud their voices were getting. "Of course I knew it was wrong, but there was nothing I could do about it. I—"

"NOTHING you could DO? Are you KIDDING me?" John yelled, arms waving in front of his face as he gestured wildly, "how about, I don't know, NOT run off with the first piece of ass that commands your attention. I thought I meant more to you than that, Randy. Did you ever even love me?"

"Yes!" Randy shouted, knowing that his idea of showing up and placating John into not reacting rashly was already far from ever working. "But it's not that simple, John. I—" Randy hesitated, knowing that now was not the time to voice his feelings, but unable to stop himself from saying it, "I care about him."

John recoiled as if he had been slapped, that statement doing more damage than any insult he'd been planning on dishing out ever could. Randy winced at the look of hurt on John's face, wishing he didn't need to have this conversation.

"I know. John, look. I know," He took John's face in his hands, John much too shocked at the moment to wrench himself from Randy's grip. "I am so sorry. I wish I could say it was just some meaningless, petty fuck. But I can't. I know you don't wanna' hear this, but it's the truth. I do care about him, but I care about you too."

John snapped back to reality, finding his eyes locked with Randy's ice blue apologetic ones. He tore his jaw out Randy's hold, slapping his hands away from him.

"John, listen to me. I doubt you'll forgive me anytime soon—I don't expect that from you. I just want you to know, that whatever you decide from here, just remember that I love you. I do."

"You love me?" John choked out, his voice cracking with the added emotion. "You can't love two people at the same time, Randy. Either you love me or you love him. Which is it? Pick one."

"I—I can't."

John grit his teeth together, his jaw flexing. "Then we can't be together anymore, Randy."

He moved to shut the door, Randy reacting immediately, "John, no! Don't do this to us."

John closed his eyes, exhaling a deep, broken sigh, "You already have, Randy. Please don't come here again."

"John—!"

John shoved Randy out of the way, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He could hear Randy shouting his name behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to turn around. He'd eventually tire himself out and leave, maybe go down the hall to Cody's room. He'd get over it, they both would. John slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, trembling slightly. They could move on. He'd get over this.

John tried to push back the crushing emptiness he felt in his chest, feeling the warm drops fall from his eyes and onto his lap, knowing it was a lie.

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: Poor Johnny! you know, i've been discreetly slipping my pro-candy bias throughout this entire thing, but even I can admit that poor John-John's been through the ringer. And before i get the comments, no he hasn't beat up anyone yet, i realize this. he's letting it sink in, wait a bit more for the aftermath. :P  
Speaking of, i just wanna warn everyone this shit will swerve all over the place. like seriously, ive got so many layers to this plot, like seriously you dont even know.  
Also: i just wanna give a shout-out to everyone who's ever left a comment on this thing. Over 100? i mean that's crazy! i was just talking to kirbey about how we use to HATE those writers who'd managed to have that many. (we were totally jealous) and no I'M one? ME? holy shit, that's a mind freak definitely. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)))**


	12. Set Fire To The Rain

**A/n from Jessica: hey hey everyone! so here we go, more developments in our little candy vs centon fic we got going. Now, just to preface this: last week, like the dumbass i am, i hit my head (pretty damn hard too) on my locker at school. And despite my mother basically drilling into my head that i don't have a concussion, ive been a tad woozy and confused lately. SO... point of this being if you read this and wonder what the fuck i was thinking: just let it go. yes? ok great. I did want to continue with my updates, but i swear to god, my brain is like five steps behind where i want to be. It took me like 5 minutes to remember the word 'patronizing'! its so infuriating! anywho...rant over. ENJOY! :)**

**Warning: yea, is none. sorry no sex again. Oh, but i WILL make it up to ya'll-just wait! :PP**

* * *

Randy's eyes were to the floor, legs moving steadily ahead despite his mind not having completely caught up with the action. John didn't want him anymore. He'd fucked up royally, let his own lust and selfishness get the best of him, and now…now he'd lost John, the only man who seemed able to put up with his bullshit, all of his stubbornness and sarcasm.

A gleaming light tried its hardest to shine through in the muddled thoughts of Randy's mind: maybe things were better this way. Maybe now he could be with Cody without any drama or constant hiding, always wary of getting caught. A normal man might shrug off the maelstrom of thoughts swirling around in his head, choosing to go with the least complicated option; why try to get John back when Cody was waiting for him, more in love than he should be?

But he knew he never could. Despite his feelings for Cody, John was his everything. As cliché as it sounded, he was what kept him moving through the day, what kept him sane in the fucked up world he lived in. And now they were done.

He continued walking down the hallway towards Cody's room, left-right, left-right, left-right, trying his hardest to ignore the crushing ache in his ribcage, hopelessly trying to keep his carefully constructed walls surrounding him—now was not the time to let Cody see how torn up he was.

Randy pushed his card through its slot, pushing the door open once the light flashed green. He walked hesitantly into the room, wary of the anger he knew may be waiting for him. There was no way that after pushing Cody aside in order to try and talk with John he wouldn't be in some type of trouble. Randy would've liked nothing more than to try and process the day's events, to try and rationalize some possible outcome that wouldn't involve someone leaving broken-hearted—despite the fact he knew most of them had. But soothing away Cody's hurt would have to come first. He just hoped that his words would be enough this time.

"Cody?" He called out hesitantly, stepping into the bedroom, his eyes landing on Cody curled up on the bed, arms crossed in front of him, posture screaming of silent fury and bitterness.

"Hi."

Cody's eyes stayed trained on a spot ahead of him, stubbornly avoiding even looking in Randy's direction.

Randy sighed, walking closer to the bed, "Cody, look at me. Please?"

Cody shook his head, eyes fixed ahead of him, "No. I'm not speaking to you."

Randy kneeled on the bed, crawling closer to Cody, bringing him into his arms and placing timid kisses on his skin despite Cody's refusal to acknowledge him. "Please talk to me, Cody. I can't take you bein' angry at me right now."

"What? John didn't immediately take you back? How shocking. Wish someone would've seen that one coming. Oh wait."

Randy pulled back, face showing his hurt, "Cody—"

"No Randy!" Cody shouted, his tone voicing his frustration. "You can't just come here and expect me to make everything all better for you. I'm so sick of patching you up and sending you on your way back to him." He ripped his arm from Randy's grip, posture turning cold. "I won't do it anymore."

"Are you kidding me?" Randy said, sitting up to face him. "I've just ended a six year relationship for _you_! Of course I'm going to be a little broken up. Can't you have any sympathy?"

"You didn't end things for _me_, Randy! Things ended with John because he saw us fucking!" Cody huffed, silently shaking his head at the nerve Randy had. "I am not about to sit here and sympathize with you. I can't believe you just said that."

Cody threw back the covers, standing up and storming across the room into one of hotel's stiff, generic chairs, convinced he needed to move far away from Randy.

"Cody—" Randy started, attempting to get up and bring him back to the bed.

"No! Stay over there." Cody brought his knees to his chest, leaning his head against them in thought. "I'm sorry Randy, but I cannot begin to tell how fucked up what you just said is. You want me to feel sorry for you because John broke up with you? That is the _last_ thing I could ever do. I should be ecstatic right now."

Randy leaned against the headboard, waiting for Cody to say his peace. Things would be _so_ much easier if they could move on and just be together.

Too bad that could never happen.

"I can already tell you're not going to be able to just move on," Cody finally said, seemingly reading his mind. "But I can't…Randy you have no idea how much it hurts to see you so broken up over him."

Randy looked up into Cody's eyes, seeing the sadness resting there, "What should…I mean, what do we do?"

Cody scrubbed his hands over his eyes, "Maybe we need a break."

A deep feeling of dread slowly crawled back into his chest, the thought of losing both men he was in love with in the same day nearly causing his throat to close up. "C-Cody, please."

Cody looked down into his lap, the pain in Randy's eyes too much for him to handle, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to do. Maybe you need some time to get yourself together. Some time to get over him. Maybe then we can be together."

Randy rose to his feet, unable to let another relationship with a man he loves slip through his fingers, "Cody. _You_ are what I need. Please, you can't leave me too."

He looked up into Randy's eyes, faltering at the complete look of misery on his face; no he couldn't leave Randy. Not even if he wanted to.

"Alright, Randy. But something needs to change here. The both of us need to work on _this_ relationship, you hear me? No more worrying about anyone else. It's you and me. Got it?"

Randy nodded, eagerly bringing Cody into his arms. If that's what it took to keep Cody there in his arms, he'd do it.

Or he'd at least try to.

* * *

Randy pulled into the arena's parking lot, immediately on the defensive. It had been an entire week, one where he furiously tried to move from the past, tried to ignore the ache in his chest each time his mind was brought back to John…

Randy tensed as Cody patted his thigh reassuringly, turning to smile weakly.

…Tried to resist wondering if John had spent his time thinking about him like he had tried his hardest not to.

"You ready?"

Randy nodded, unfastening his seatbelt and heading towards the entrance of the building, Cody fast on his heels.

He'd spent the whole week mentally bracing himself for what John would say, how much he'd hate him, trying to prepare himself for the angry behavior directed towards him. But he knew that when he was finally face to face with him he'd try his hardest to not fall on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

Hesitantly, Randy opened the locker room for the main roster, figuring John would have claimed the same corner of the room he did at every arena they visited. Much to his confusion, the stowed-away corner to the left was empty, John's belongings nowhere in sight.

"Maybe he's not here yet."

Randy nodded absentmindedly, eyes trained to the door as he slowly began preparing for his match, expecting John to boisterously enter the room with as much humor and energy as always. His head snapped up as the door was slammed open, face falling when it was revealed to be yet another generic superstar as opposed to John.

Why was he so excited? He knew in his heart there was no way that John could forgive him so easily, let alone come bounding into the room laughing and making jokes with him like normal.

And yet, Randy couldn't help but feel a slight thrill inside him as he pictured John walking through that door. He knew he should focus on what Cody had said, about strengthening their relationship together, but still…

Randy gave one last sweep of the locker room as many of the superstars began ushering themselves into the busy hallways of the arena, preparing for their matches.

Where _was_ he?

* * *

Cody and Randy gathered at the gorilla with the rest of their coworkers, one of the members of creative calling them all together for some sort of announcement concerning the show that night. The man in front of them rambled on for awhile, commanding the attention of most superstars excluding Randy, of course. His eyes were busy looking through the crowd of wrestlers, searching for the dark blue set he knew so well.

"…And on a more important note, tonight's scheduled main event will have to be switched around a bit. Cena won't be here tonight, so let's have—"

"Wait. Why not?" All eyes turned to Randy at that, most wondering why someone who was so close to John wouldn't know himself.

"He's been given personal leave for a little while. Now then, in the main event, we're having…"

Randy tuned out after that, unable to control himself from connecting the dots. John had caught Randy cheating and now he wouldn't be at work for the next few weeks; it didn't take a genius to know why. In all honesty, he had thought John would be the first one there, hell bent on screaming and embarrassing Randy in front of everyone.

He had no idea John was this broken over them, it had seemed like Randy was the only one torn up inside.

Randy followed alongside Cody as they were dismissed from the quick meeting. He silently shook his head, knowing he was an idiot to believe anything else.

* * *

Cody had been silent the whole night, rejecting each conversation Randy tried to strike up with him. He couldn't help but spend his time thinking about the past week. No matter how often he tried to steer Randy's thoughts from his ex, it seemed as if they always drifted back to John. He wasn't a fool; he could see the pain on Randy's face each time he got that faraway look in his eyes.

Cody shrugged Randy's arm from around his waist as they entered their hotel room, immediately splitting off as he began to unpack his things.

"Cody?"

He sighed, turning around to gaze at Randy, face blank of any emotion. "What?"

"Are…are you still upset? About last week?"

"No." Cody threw his bag onto the floor next to him, stretching out on top of the comforter.

"Then what is it?"

Cody glanced at Randy out of his peripherals, noting his hesitance to join him. "Nothing, Randy. I'm fine."

"No you're not." Randy approached him slowly, cautiously kneeling on the bed.

Cody turned his head towards Randy, "You're right, I'm not."

Randy folded his hands in front of him, fingers itching to reach out and take Cody into his arms. "So what's wrong?"

Cody closed his eyes, hands scrubbing across his face, "Us."

A flash of hurt and confusion went across Randy's face, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Randy, don't sit here and pretend like everything's great. You've been pining over him everyday since he kicked you out."

"I haven't—"

"Yes, you have. I'm not an idiot Randy."

"Well maybe, but it's hard for me to—"

"I know Randy, believe me I know."

Cody pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a shaky sigh. God, he really didn't want to have to do this. Why couldn't they just be happy together?

"I think we need a break, Randy."

Randy's head snapped up, reaching out for Cody, "No, Cody! You and me, remember? We're supposed to focus on our relationship—"

"Which you haven't been doing, Randy!"

Randy pulled his hands back, unable to respond to that. He'd tried to. That had to count for something.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too. Either it's all of me, or all of him. You can't have both."

"God! Why do I have to choose?" Randy yelled, jumping from the bed, pacing across the room. "Why does it have to be this God damn hard?"

"I'm sorry, but I want an answer. You can't be in love with two people at once."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Randy asked, crossing the room in long strides, voice thick with emotion.

"Because it's true," Cody said, watching Randy as he passed the edge of the bed.

"_I _am!"

Cody shook his head, turning away from Randy, eyes closed, his fingers clasped together like he was praying, his chin resting overtop it.

"Maybe you should leave."

Randy stopped pacing, "What?"

Cody's eyes remained closed, his voice barely above a whisper. "I can't let you break my heart, Randy."

Randy pulled Cody towards the edge of the bed, stroking the side of his face. "Hey. Cody. I wouldn't do that to you."

Cody looked into Randy's eyes, his own brimming with tears. "You did it to John."

Randy looked away, unable to find a response that didn't make him sound like a jackass, "Cody, I—"

Cody pulled away, rising to go hide himself in the bathroom where he could let his tears fall in the privacy of his own self-pity. "Just go, Randy."

The slam of the door seemed so decisive…so final.

Randy glanced around the room, picking up his bag that had yet to be unpacked, silently leaving the room. His felt his heart break as he left, unable to block out the sound of the quiet sobs drifting from the room behind him.

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: think you know where i'm going with this? leave me a REVIEW and tell me! personally, im shocked all of you aren't confused out of your fucking minds. lol :P  
****Also: thanks to everyone, (again) who takes the time to review, i swear i love reading them. **

**Oh! and i forgot to mention, kirbey and i will be going to a SD house show this summer, and if any of our old fans from last year are still around, anyone wanna bring back the 'sign idea' competition? Funniest/cutest sign idea gets a one-shot! (assuming im mentally competant by then :P) any takers? review then!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	13. Expecting Someone Else?

**A/n from Jessica: Howdy all. My apologies for the seriously late posting but what can i say? end of the year man. but now that i have testing and prom and all that jazz out of the way, ill try and update more frequently :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

John buried his head further underneath his blankets, trying to escape the incessant ringing of his cell phone that seemed to sound every five seconds. He knew he was pushing it—after all he'd taken nearly two weeks off from work, but there was no way he was in any shape to compete in a ring, not when he felt like this. All he could think about was the scene playing itself out over and over in his mind's eye. Randy with…

John clenched his eyes tight, forcing himself to man up and establish the thought that had been circling around in his head since that night. Randy had cheated. He had _cheated. _

Had Randy ever been happy with him at all? He'd like to think so, but appearances could be deceiving and apparently Randy was a master of deceit. No one cheated on their significant other unless they were unhappy. Plain and simple. All that bullshit adulterous husbands spouted about making a mistake and regretting it completely was just that—bullshit in its purest form. You only cheated if you were unhappy, bored, or never held any real feelings toward the other person at all, and John's mind was racing at the implication he fell under one of those categories.

He doted on Randy, loved him, cared for him, put up with the stupid shit that spouted from his mouth on a steady basis and for what? To be betrayed in one of the most hurtful ways of all? God, he'd rather Randy have broken up with him and spared him the constant introspective state he never seemed to be able to shake.

Fed up with hearing the crappy ringtone, John managed to work one of his arms out of the cocoon he'd burrowed himself in, throwing the damn thing across the room, mentally sighing as it seemed to shut off on impact. He'd deal with Vince and his cronies some other time; it's not like he was in a position to be let go any time soon—they could figure out a way to have a show without their poster boy.

Convinced there was no way he could sleep now, and thoroughly having had enough broodiness for at least the next few hours, John slowly made his way to the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands over his face in an attempt to remove the sleep from his stagnant eyelids. He tilted his head to the left, wincing as his joints popped. Mentally dragging his feet but knowing he should at least eat something before he climbed back into bed and disappeared from the world, John gradually padded his way across his bedroom, grasping ahead of him blindly as he somehow managed to find his way to the kitchen in the dark.

Sure it was stupid to try and maneuver through his home in the wee hours of the morning, but John simply couldn't stand the sight of his house in the unrelenting light of a lamp. He just _couldn't._ Everything was so…quiet. So empty. There was no way he was ready to face that, not when he could barely stand to get out of his bed. And there was especially no way he could face the sight of the personal belongings and photos of _him_ casually strewn all over the place. John had nearly curled up in the fetal position right there at the door when he'd come in and nearly tripped over a pair of Randy's shoes laying by the door.

No way. He wasn't ready. And if that meant risking the well-being of some precious family heirlooms he may or may not knock over on his trip to the kitchen, then so be it.

John growled to himself when he realized that half the supplies needed to make a decent meal were still at their house in St. Louis. Now _that_ was something else he was no where near ready to face. Going home (his real home, not the mansion ripped straight out of Better Homes and Gardens here in Tampa) and possibly running into his lover—ex-lover he amended—was definitely the last thing he'd be able to do. Facing Randy again ran the risk of John falling to his knees and pleading with him to carry them straight to the bedroom and put everything behind them, a feat John stubbornly wasn't ready to consider yet.

Never back down, never quit right? John would be dammed if he was the one that went crawling back to Randy especially after what he'd been put through.

* * *

So stupid. So, _so_ stupid.

Cody buried his head in his hands, confident he was making _the_ most stupid decision of his life. Where he got the sudden urge to suddenly drop everything and hop on a plane, he'd never know.

But, while the risk of someone getting their ass kicked before morning was great, (almost guaranteed, really) he had to have answers. If he were ever going to be able to move on with Randy—_finally_ move on and continue forming a life together, he knew he had to answer the little self-doubting questions that nagged at his subconscious on a daily basis. Maybe then they could just be together. No questions asked, no suspicions of the other, no need for constant late-night ponderings of their future — just them together, happy.

Cody jumped as the cabdriver announced their arrival, staring blankly ahead at the large, lavish home but making no move to get out.

He shoved a wad of cash at the cabbie, gradually stepping onto the pavement hoping that maybe delaying that knock on the door would delay the eventual (completely awkward) conversation that would take place.

_Just five minutes—ten max—and I'll be gone. Just quick and easy, in and out._

Cody glanced down at his cell phone, (most likely to stall even more) noting the time. Three AM. There was no way he'd even be up right now…maybe he could come back in the morning.

Cody made a 180, already rationalizing why he couldn't just go and knock on the door. _No, no._ He paused in his trek back down the enormous hill his house was perched on, silently willing himself to man up and face this shit head on. He was a wrestler for Christ sakes; he could handle a little confrontation couldn't he?

He had to get out of his head. That was most obviously the cause of the shit storm he was in anyway—he spent too much time thinking and rationalizing when he knew he should just lay everything aside and act. He could do this. Fear was just a creation of the mind; he had nothing to be afraid of.

_Except being broken in half in a fit of rage, that might be something to fear._

Cody shook away the thought, making an about-face where he stood and walking back up towards the house. He reached the porch, stopping at the door. Taking a deep breath for strength, Cody raised his hand, timidly knocking on the door.

"…God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change—"

Cody's hushed prayer was cut off, his voice dying in his throat as he heard the lock being clicked on the other side of the door. He nervously waited, but the door was never opened for him.

Taking a tentative grip on the doorknob, Cody slowly pushed the door open, peeking his head inside. He could hear someone making a lot of noise somewhere in the back of the house, pots and pans being slammed together violently. Cody shut the door behind him, taking a few small steps into the beautifully designed house. Should he make his presence known? Cough under his breath or something? He had a feeling he couldn't just waltz right up to the man and start interrogating him or anything. If he wanted to commit suicide maybe.

He followed the sounds of the ruckus being made in the kitchen, nearly falling over himself in the darkness of the house. He turned a corner, his eyes thanking him for the sudden light he was met with; only the solitary light fixture on the ceiling lit up the room, revealing the man in front of him, his back facing him, half-naked, his quick and flustered movements showing his anxiousness.

"You gonna' just stand there?"

Cody froze in his spot, even turning behind him to double check he was the one being spoken to.

"If you're not going to say anything you might as well just leave, cause' I got nothing to say to you, Randy."

Cody's face twisted in confusion. Randy? He wasn't…ohh no. He thought he was…?

"I-I'm not…"

Cody's voice trailed off, subconsciously taking a step back as John froze, stilling his tasks of destroying his kitchen.

His gaze dropped to the floor as John spun around, not believing he could trust his ears. But he was really there; that lying, conniving, mother—

"What are you doing here?" John asked. His eyes roamed up and down Cody's form, shaking his head at the obvious fear and awkwardness that was oozing out of the poor boy.

"I-I wanted to…well, first off, apologize…"

John turned away from the counter, a slightly hysterical sounding chuckle escaping his lips. "Apologize?"

Cody wet his lips and swallowed, trying to will away the sudden dryness in his throat. "Uhh…yes."

John gave another chuckle, slowly advancing towards Cody. "You want to apologize? To me?"

Cody unconsciously took a step back, feeling like the first girl offed in a slasher flick as he back reached the edge of the wall. "Y-yes."

How appropriate that he did though; he _was_ about to be killed.

"Apologize for what Cody?" John took another step closer to Cody, "For ruining my relationship? Ruining my personal life which ruined my professional life?"

"Uhh…yes?"

John closed his eyes and breathed silently through his nose, trying to keep his inner rage at bay. He counted to ten in his head, deciding if when he opened his eyes he was still angry, he'd allow himself the pleasure of beating the shit out of Cody. He opened his eyes, meeting with the sight of Cody practically trembling in fear. So the counting hadn't worked. Oh well.

John threw all consciousness out the window as he lunged forward, wrapping his hand tightly around Cody's throat as he brought the other down in a punch against the wall. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Cody brought his hands to his throat, trying in vain to remove John's from around his neck, (or at the very least keep him from strangling him).

"J-John!"

John tightened his grip on Cody's throat perceptibly, eyes narrowing down into slits. "How dare you. How fucking dare you come to my house and ask me to _forgive_ you?" Cody gasped as it became even harder to breathe, "You fucking whore, you _ruined_ my life!"

Cody closed his eyes waiting for the expected blow to the face. After a few seconds of cowering in fear, Cody felt John's hands loosen from around his throat, removing altogether as John crossed across the room. Cody opened his eyes, wholly confused at the fact his face still remained intact. His eyes followed John as he stepped into the next room, his sad blue eyes trained to the floor.

He slowly followed behind, not knowing his place but wanting to express his thanks that John had let him go. After everything that had happened between all of them, Cody was sure he was most deserving of an ass beating than anyone.

He stepped into what he assumed was the living room, John resting in the center, head in his hands. "J-John?"

John sighed from deep inside him, wiping his face with his hands as Cody quietly approached. "Cody, just leave. You can go, okay? Just get outta' here and I won't…" John looked up at him, thoroughly defeated.

Cody stopped in front of John, wondering how talking with someone who used to be one of his closest friends could ever be so uncomfortable. "I…can we talk?"

John sighed again, standing and moving across the room. "We did Cody. You apologized. You cleared your conscious. Now get outta' here."

"No, John. I need to ask you something. It's about…"

"Randy."

John turned to face him, gesturing Cody to sit. He must've had a wealth of patience if he was even considering doing this. That or he was too nice for his own good. "Talk."

Cody sat down stiffly on the couch, uncomfortable with what he was about to ask but knowing he wouldn't be able to move on—with or without Randy—unless he did.

"Will he…" Cody paused and looked down, trying to ignore the spent look across John's face. "Will…will he…ever get over you?"

John frowned, a flash of surprise crossing his face as he absorbed Cody's skittish appearance. "Will he…? I can't answer that, Cody."

Cody jumped up, seemingly to escape as quickly as possible now that he'd gotten his answer or lack of one. "It's okay. I can't believe I had the nerve to come here anyway…I'm sorry, John. Really. I'll just leave—"

"Sit down."

Cody eyed John wearily, slowly obeying the older man lest he anger him again.

John closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. He had so much he had wanted to say to this kid, had thought about the different insults and cut-downs he would scream at him should he ever get the chance. But seeing Cody here like this, practically shaking at his feet in terror…he was overwhelmed with a sense of tiredness; he just wanted to say everything he needed to say and move on. Even if that meant he did so without Randy.

"I don't know Cody."

Cody held back the urge to comfort his once friend, knowing that wouldn't be well for anyone.

"Why are you coming to me though? What can I tell you that you don't already know? He's yours now Cody; just take him and move on."

"I can't. Not…not after knowing he still loves you."

John's head snapped up, hope threatening to surface before he smothered it back down. "Cody don't…don't tell me that. I don't wanna' hear it. Just…it's fine, okay? You win. You get the man and the happily ever after. Just take it and move on."

"John I _can't_. I have to know—"

"_Why?_"

Cody hesitated. "Because I can't be with him if he's still with you. Even if it is only in his heart."

"Don't." John's voice grew thick with emotion. "Don't say that. He doesn't love me anymore; I'm not sure he ever did. He's with you now Cody, don't waste this chance that you've been given."

"But he _does_," Cody said, his own voice thick and his eyes shiny with unshed tears. "You haven't seen the way he's been without you. He doesn't sleep, he doesn't eat. Even with me there he can't go on without you, and that _kills_ me. You have no idea."

John let out a humorless chuckle; "I have no idea? You're kidding me, Cody. I have _every_ idea."

"Maybe so, but I just…I have to know, John. You know him better than anyone, even me. I have to know if this is even worth it…I have to know the truth."

John gave a bitter smile, the words of a song he knew well coming to him, "to the heart and mind ignorance is kind. There's no comfort in the truth, pain is all you'll find…"

Cody's face showed his confusion; "What?"

John shook his head, mentally drained from this conversation. "Just get out of here Cody, I can't tell you anything else. Just…do me a favor?"

Cody stood, waiting for John to continue.

"Just…enjoy him. For the both of us."

Cody silently nodded, slowly walking to the door, knowing his question hadn't been answered but feeling a sense of closure despite it.

"One more thing."

Cody turned to face John, the sick smile on his face not settling well with his stomach. "He'll leave you one day too, Cody." Cody scowled. "Whether it's for me or someone else, he will. And when he does…when he leaves you for dead, you'll end up here just like me. Feeling bitter and despising life. Wondering why _you _were the last to know."

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: Can i just say that i have never wanted so bad to quote Mean Girls before in my life? That bit where John calls him a whore? it took everything i had not to write 'youre a scum sucking road whore, you ruined my life!' lol. god bless the people who made that movie.  
Also, the song John (and i) referenced was Careless Whispers by Seether which is apart of my writing playlist and a verry good song. so go listen to that!  
Oh and who here reads the sookie stackhouse books? i just got the latest one yesterday and i wanna gush over it with someone! damn, i love these books.**

**Anyway, hope you liked. I only have three more days of school, so i'll try and update again this week. **

**Be sure and review :) **


	14. Is The Fire Still Alive Tonight?

**A/n from Jessica: I must say it's exhausting staying up until 3 am to write so i hope you all enjoy.**

**Warning: Nc-17 rated smut. yes, fucking takes place. (Awesome right?)**

* * *

John sighed in frustration as he made his way up the worn gravel path he knew well, fingering the key resting in his pocket. According to management, he'd had enough of a 'break' and needed to make his return to work soon. One week was fine, two was pushing it, but nearly a month long absence was unheard of in his line of work. He was issued the ultimatum from Vince himself: return to work or work somewhere else. In John's eyes, he still felt he needed a bit more time to get over his ex, not even including the likelihood of getting to a state of mind where he could see his ex on a multi-day a week basis in simply a platonic setting.

He needed to return to work, and aside from the large gaping hole in his chest and the knife wound in his back, the only thing that prevented him from returning was gathering his things from the home he and Randy had shared and moving it back to his home in Tampa.

If he were a vindictive type of man he supposed he could've made a claim over their house in St. Louis; argue that since the house was legally one-half his, he had every right to kick Randy out of his own home and pitch every last one of his belongings in the garbage. But John was tired; he was sick of always having Randy on his mind and wanted _nothing_ more than to be able to move on with his life. Randy could keep the damn house for all he cared.

He paused as he reached the doorstep, hesitating slightly as he took the time to take in the shabby appearance of the yard and front walkway. The grass hadn't been mowed in what seemed like quite awhile, and the gravel in the front of the house desperately needed a refresher. Newspapers and stray flyers were littered all over the porch and the mailbox at the end of the drive looked stuffed to the limit. John rolled his eyes as he pulled out the key to the front door. Randy must've been staying with Cody the last few weeks—figured.

Pushing the door open, he scanned the open area of the living room, normally very clean and well-kept, finding random articles of clothing, gym bags, and trash strewn across the room. John placed his keys on the end table near the door, scowling in annoyance. Really mature Randy; trash the house before you leave. Way to act like an adult.

Avoiding his penchant for cleaning up after Randy's messes, John made his way further into the house, silently making a list of what things he should take with him. He walked to the kitchen, finding the liquor cabinet above the sink had been raided, the door slightly ajar, half-empty bottles lying haphazardly inside. John rolled his eyes, moving on and taking in the current state of the rest of the house.

He slowly climbed the steps to the second floor, ears pricking as he picked up hushed noises coming from the master bedroom. John's temper flared momentarily, assuming Randy had brought his extracurricular activities home with him, quickly moving with a purpose as he approached the threshold of the bedroom before pausing, shaking his head in disapproval as his eyes met the sight of Randy slipping slowly toward near-unconsciousness, the missing bottles of whisky from the liquor cabinet around him, the stench of alcohol and hopelessness in the air.

John scoffed under his breath, Randy slowly becoming aware of his appearance, "Always so predicable, Randy."

Randy lifted his from the bed, blinking his eyes in confusion as his muddled mind tried to process what he was seeing. "J-John?"

John crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorframe, taking in Randy's disheveled look, "You look good. The homeless look works for you."

Randy jolted upright, rising to his feet and slowly approached John, eyes wide and pleading. "John. You're here. Why are you—?"

"Not for you."

John pushed passed him, walking towards the large walk-in closet, pulling down a few hangers of his clothes. He kept his back facing Randy, stubborn in his plight to maintain an air of professionalism between the two of them. He was determined to prove to himself that he was above this; he didn't have to antagonize Randy in his moment of weakness despite the more vengeful side of him that wanted nothing more than to do just that.

"John?" Randy's voice sounded from over his shoulder, his peripherals catching Randy's approach.

Sighing deeply in annoyance and frustration, John turned to face him, dropping the pile of clothes in his hand to the floor with a thud.

"What?" He snapped.

Randy flinched at the steely look in John's eyes, faltering at the hatred and irritation he saw there. "Do you think…I—"

John rolled his eyes, turning back to the task of gathering his things with renewed energy, wanting nothing more than to leave and have Randy out of his presence for the rest of the foreseeable future.

"I don't want to hear it, alright? There's nothing more that you or I need to say to each other anymore, Randy. I'm getting my shit, I'm staying in Tampa, and I'm moving on. You got what you wanted; be happy."

"But I didn't want—"

John stopped in his tracks, aimlessly throwing the suitcase he'd taken from the closet against the wall in anger, "No, Randy!" Randy took a step back as John's voice quickly raised in volume. "Stop with this _shit_! We. Are. Done. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Do you not understand that? I don't want to be anywhere near you after what you did to me." John took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart rate, his face flushed in anger. "No more of this pining shit you're doing—you made your decision."

Randy stumbled forward, reaching out for John only to have his hands slapped away, "But…but John. I'm sorry. I never meant to—"

"You're drunk." John pushed him away, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, wanting to get _far_ away from Randy at that moment.

"It's still true!"

Randy kneeled in front of him, scooting forward until he was rest comfortably between his spread thighs, laying his head against John's knee. "I'm _so_ sorry. Why can't you just forgive me?"

John closed his eyes, sighing. He let Randy lay against him, suddenly feeling too drained to make a move against him. He couldn't even fight him anymore. "Because that's not something I can forgive, Randy." He rubbed his temples, trying to soothe away the headache he felt coming on. "I trusted you, Randy. I loved you. Hell, I _still_ do."

Randy lifted his head from John's lap, hope flaring behind his generally emotionless eyes, "You do?"

"Of course I do. But it's not like I can act on it. We can't be together after all of this," John gestured around the room, indicating the entire situation they found themselves in. "How could I ever trust you again? How could I sleep at night knowing that you could be running around with someone behind my back? I couldn't. It's over, Randy."

"Please don't say that to me," Randy said, leaning up eye-level with John. He could feel himself near tears, and he knew he'd offer every shred of dignity he possessed on a silver platter if that meant having John return to him; at this moment Randy Orton wasn't above begging. "Don't tell me it's over, John. Please."

John looked away at the sadness in his eyes, his heart's fondness for the man in front of him nearly winning over his anger towards him.

"Tell me that I'm an idiot. Call me names. Say I'm pathetic for begging at your feet. Tell me I'm crazy for losing you. Tell me that you hate me—it wouldn't be the worst thing you've ever said to me. Just please…don't tell me it's over."

"It wouldn't be the same, Randy. _We're_ not the same. Not after all of this."

"Let me try. We can still be together, we can still—"

Randy cut himself off as John rose to his feet, shaking his head. "No, we can't. Never again."

John walked across the room, hoping to make as respectable an exit as the situation allowed. He would just have to come back for his things when Randy wasn't here.

"Cody broke up with me."

John stopped at the doorframe, turning to face Randy despite himself. "What?"

Randy nodded, sinking to lean against the edge of the bed. "Said we should take a break. Figured that was a nice way of saying we were done."

John opened his mouth to speak, closing it as he shook his head. The nerve of Randy Orton astounded him sometimes. "I can't believe you, Randy."

"What?"

"What, you think that just because your relationship with him failed, you can just come back to me, expecting me to welcome you?"

Randy shrugged, "Well, why not?"

John stared at him, completely in shock, before giving a weak chuckle. It slowly morphed into slightly hysterical laughter, his eyes filled with mirthless humor. "I can't believe you, Randy. I swear to God, you're incredible."

"Please, John. Please take me back. I'm—I'm begging you."

"And that's supposed to—what? Coerce me into forgiving you? You _should_ be begging. _Especially_ after all you've done."

"What do you want me to do?" Randy rose to his feet, garnering no further reaction from John besides a raised eyebrow. "I-I've apologized. Cody and I aren't together anymore. What else can I do?"

John cornered himself against the wall as Randy slowly approached him, not trusting himself to be this close to each other—not when he could feel his resolve crumbling.

"Please forgive me, John. I miss you. I want you to come home. I want you to be with me again."

John bit the inside of his cheek, face softening as Randy kissed down his jaw line, mumbling quiet promises against his skin.

"Please, John. I love you."

John felt the walls he'd constructed to prevent Randy from worming his way deeper into his heart start to fall away, the need to take Randy in his arms stronger than ever.

"I love you so much."

Those words clicked with him, the half-remembered feelings of waking up alone, hungover with dried tears on his face coming back full force, the feeling of complete and utter loneliness as he tried in vain to make it through his day without a breakdown moving to the forefront of his mind.

"No!"

John pushed Randy bodily away from him, switching there positions as he pinned him against the wall. "No, Randy. None of this manipulation shit, you hear me? You may pull that shit in the ring, but it won't work with me. You can't lie to me—just whisper a few promises against my ear and expect me to drag you to bed."

Randy seemed to have sobered up instantly at that, his fear that John might lash out against him ever-present.

"I. Won't. Fall. For. It."

"I'm not lying."

John scoffed. "Oh, yeah right."

"I'm not! I miss you and want to be with you. You and your stupid pride is the only thing preventing that."

John's eyes widened, slamming Randy once against the wall. "Are you kidding me?"

Randy brought one of his arms up to rub at the back of his head, "No, I'm not. I may be set in the stupidity department, but you don't do so bad yourself."

"Now _I'm_ stupid?"

"Yes. Especially if you won't get over yourself long enough to see we should be together again."

"Get—get over myself? You're fucking delusional, Randy. I've explained to you a hundred times over why we can't be together again. And while your stupidity may be _one_ of the reasons, it isn't the main one."

"Then what is?"

"Your fidelity! Or lack thereof, I should say."

Randy rolled his eyes, "I've already told you I'm sorry. And Cody and I are through as of now. He wants nothing to do with me."

"I can understand where he's coming from."

Randy glared, taking a deep breath to compose himself. "I'm trying to apologize here."

"You're doing a pretty shitty job of it."

"Alright, fine! You want everyone to be miserable? You want us all to be unhappy because we can't be with the people we love? Fine! You win, John. I'll leave."

Randy pushed John away, getting halfway into the hallway before John's voice sounded behind him: "Wait."

Randy turned to face him, slowly approaching, John meeting him halfway.

John looked him up and down, a scowl marring his features. "I hate you so fuckin much."

They both reached out at the same time, grasping each other and any piece of skin that was in their reach. They fell to the rough carpet, both men clawing and scratching at one another as they kissed the other with each bit of force and passion they could muster. Randy had finally gotten John to face the feelings he knew he still had, and if that meant unleashing each feeling towards Randy he had—including anger and disgust—then so be it. They tore at one another's clothing, both soon completely naked. They switched positions of dominance a few times until a particularly sharp jab to Randy's ribcage allowed John to straddle Randy's thighs, moving down his body, nails and teeth tearing into each inch of skin he could. John spit in his hand, only willing to go that far in the sense of preparation, and lubed his cock, already stiff against his abdomen, the fire coursing his veins not discarding his attraction to his younger lover.

John slammed his cock into Randy, not pausing to allow him to adjust, not even after Randy's pain-filled yell that echoed through the entire house.

"I fucking trusted you," John muttered, almost to himself, as he brutally thrust in and out of Randy. "I—fuck—loved you. And what did you do? You left me. I fuckin hate you, Randy. Hate what you do to me."

Randy arched his back as John hit that spot deep inside him. His head banged against the floor as the intense pleasure-pain jolted his body again and again. His skin was being rubbed raw and he could feel John draw blood as he dragged his nails across his abs, but all he could focus on was the feeling of John's thick length stabbing him over and over again.

"Oh, fuck John. Feels so good. Fuck!"

"We would've been so…so happy together, Randy," John whispered against his lips, pausing in practically suffocating Randy with his tongue long enough to catch his breath. "We would've been together all our lives. But you had to…to fuck that up."

Randy moaned and writhed underneath him, reaching down to stroke himself as he felt himself growing closer to his climax. The combination of John's thrusts and the hot breath against his ear as John whispered to him—no matter how negative the words were—had him right at the edge.

"So close, John. Harder! Please fuck me harder."

John obliged, thrusting even harder into Randy, his own orgasm approaching at the tightness Randy always seemed to possess. John batted Randy's hand away, moving instead to take Randy in his hand himself, squeezing and stroking his member with each ounce of strength he possessed. He lunged forward, wanting to taste Randy one last time, and came deep inside him, his grunts of desire getting consumed between Randy's lips.

He still held onto Randy's dick, stroking him even as he nearly passed out from the sheer force of his orgasm, moving his hand faster as he reached down with his other hand to finger Randy's tender hole, gathering the wet mixture of John and Randy on his finger and offering it to Randy's lips. Randy sucked greedily, eyes rolling back into his head as he came, his seed coating both John's hand and the majority of his abdomen.

Randy took a moment to gather his wits as well as catch his breath, feeling a huge feeling of loss as John pulled away. John reached behind him to gather his boxers, quickly slipping them on along with his pants, rising to his feet.

Randy looked up from the floor, slowly sitting up. "Where are you going?"

"Home," John answered gruffly, pulling his shoes on.

Randy chuckled airlessly, "What do you mean—?"

"I mean I'm going home," John said, stopping to address him. "I'm leaving. Just like I said I was going to."

Randy quickly pulled on his own pants, trailing behind John as he left the room. "But, John—"

"No, Randy. I'm gone. Forever." John grabbed his keys as he passed them, walking out the front door. "I hope you enjoyed it, because that's the last time it'll happen."

"John!"

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: hope no ones confused this time around. that always sucks. oh! and before i forget: again people, teddy will not be featured in this. i love em, im a total codiasi bitch, but sorry he's not in it. (mostly just an ocd on my part to keep true to the timeline, considering ted didn't debut till 08.)**

**Hope you enjoyed. Be sure to review :)**


	15. The Final Time

**Sorry for the long wait. You'd think with it being summer i'd have more time on my hands. Ehh. Enjoy.**

**Italics are flashbacks here, btw.**

* * *

Randy slumped against the edge of the bed, the tight grip around his half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels loosening as he slipped further and further into inebriation. His mind barely registered the sound of movement throughout the lower level of his house, his muddled brain only able to sluggishly replay the scenes of what had taken place in that very room not an hour ago. For him, it was getting harder and harder to distinguish memory from fantasy—to separate what had taken place from what he wished had.

His eyes slowly slipped closed as images of John flickered through his mind: John on his hands and knees, writhing above Randy as he pounded into him; John laying exhausted on the bed next to him, slightly snoring as they lay in another bed in another nameless town; John smirking from across the ring at him as they prepared for another match against each other.

Randy allowed himself to lose himself in his memories—they were all he had now, weren't they?—his heartbeat slowing and his body relaxing despite his uncomfortable position against their bed. Unaware of the hesitant knock against the door, Randy let his mind wander, thanking God that his subconscious was kind enough to let him think of John without the return of the dull ache in his chest; enjoying his last moments of John in his life while he could.

The room still reeked of sex, of John, the left-behind ghost of his lover ever-present in Randy's home. Traces of him were everywhere: his belongings, his scent, his memory—everywhere.

He could never escape John—whether it be his memory or the man himself—and he had come to accept that. He would always be unwilling to let him go, clinging for dear life to any piece of John he could like a drowning man to a life preserver. John _was_ his life preserver; the one thing that could yank him back from the brink of annihilation, pulling him away from trouble and protecting him from the dark waters that consumed Randy's life.

The door to his room was slowly pushed open, the hushed creak of the door and small flicker of light breaking through the quiet darkness.

"Randy?" Cody called out, his voice soft, not wanting to intrude but wanting his presence known.

He stepped further into the room, pushing the door open wider to allow light to flood in. Cody's eyes followed the path of light as the interior of Randy's room was shown to him: the soft white carpet, the night table near the bed, and Randy leaning against the bed, his eyes closed and jaw slack, clutching a bottle of whiskey in his left hand.

"Randy!"

Cody threw open the door, the harsh banging as it slammed against the wall harsh to his ears. _Oh God, please don't let him have—_

His thoughts were racing, expecting the worse, knowing Randy had been in a dark place, but never guessing that he ever could…

Cody knelt down beside him, checking to make sure he was still breathing, giving a small sigh of relief when he found he was. He pulled Randy's lifeless body closer to him, circling Randy in his arms as felt for his pulse. Way too weak.

"Randy?" He slowly stroked the side of his face, trying to bring Randy back from unconsciousness, moving to pull the incriminating bottle of JD from out of Randy's hands.

As he gripped the side of the bottle, Cody felt a weak tug in return, Randy pulling back feebly and curling over into a ball with the bottle in his arms, like a child gripping a teddy bear.

"Randy. Look at me." Cody pulled his chin to face him, eyes roaming over Randy's face protectively, scanning for any further sign of distress as Randy's own clouded blue eyes reluctantly cracked open.

"Oh God Randy, what did you do?"

Randy slowly came back to life, sitting up straighter in Cody's arms. He looked up to him in confusion, "Wh-what…What hap—?"

"I found you like this. I came to see if—fuck, I don't even know why I came anymore. Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital? You didn't try to—"

"No. No," Randy squirmed out of Cody's hold until he was sitting on the carpet. "I-I'm fine." He cleared his throat, the subsequent two and a half bottles of Jack he had downed after John had left causing his throat to become parched and dry.

"You just, what, wanted to get wasted? Alone in the dark?"

Randy nodded, shakily getting to his feet. "I'm fine, Cody. I just had a few drinks—I didn't try to off myself or anything."

Cody raised an eyebrow, eyes following Randy as he padded over to the adjoining bathroom, the sound of running water meeting his ears.

Cody followed slowly behind, warily watching Randy as he gathered the ice cold tap water in his palms and attempted to wake himself up. "A few drinks? Are you kidding? Randy, you have no idea how much you scared me."

Randy sighed softly, reaching up to turn the handle of the faucet off, glancing up into the mirror to meet Cody's eyes. "What are you doing here, Cody?"

Cody leaned back against the doorframe, eyes tracing the intricate tile patterns on the floor. "I just—I thought that maybe I was too…I shouldn't have yelled at you that day. I know that you were trying to move on; I was too impatient."

Randy leaned against the tiled counter, eyes moving to his own reflection, not wanting to have yet another talk with Cody concerning the status of their relationship; not when he had been busy drowning in his memories and half a bottle of whiskey. When he'd woken up in someone's arms, that split second before he'd come back from the alcohol-induced trip into his memories, he had almost thought that those were John's arms surrounding him. He had hoped anyway. But that would never happen again. The angry fucking he and John had was the final nail in the coffin of their relationship, and there was no coming back from that. Not now, not ever.

Cody's comfort was one he needed right now, one that he should accept whole-heartedly. But not one he wanted.

Cody took his silence for anger and quickly back-tracked, "I-I'm sorry that I did that to you, Randy. I shouldn't have expected so much from you. I knew what you were going through and I still—I still pushed you away. It was so selfish of me. I never should've done that. Especially considering that's what—" Cody cut himself off, not wanting to say what he and Randy both knew.

Randy turned to face him, "That's what? That's what John did? I don't need the reminder, Cody."

Cody looked up, searching Randy's face, "C'mon Randy, I didn't mean it like that. I just—"

"Just what?" Randy sighed through his nose, passing Cody as he made his way back into the bedroom. "You shouldn't even be here, Cody. You ended things between us. If I decide to get hammered, that's my choice. You have nothing to do with me anymore."

Cody followed behind, moving to wrap his arms around Randy's shoulders. "That's not fair, Randy. I'm sorry I said that. We never should've taken a break."

Randy turned his head away from Cody, eyes trailing across the room as he pulled away from Cody's embrace, "We can't keep doing this back and forth, Cody. We need to make a decision." He looked over to where the pile of John's clothes still lay next to the closet, as he added, "we all do."

Cody followed the path Randy's eyes took, eyebrow arching in question.

He shook his head, not wanting to begin to explain what had just taken place between him and John. He walked towards the edge of the bed, plopping down on top of it. Nothing good would come from a trip down that road.

Cody's eyes narrowed, his own connections being made in his head. He didn't want to believe it—he wished he could believe that Randy was strong enough to avoid tangling their problems further and further together, that he would know which choices were the wrong ones and be able to run far away from them…but he knew better. Cody shook his head slowly, a sigh that sounded like it came from someone much older than the barely twenty-one year-old reaching Randy's ears. "When?"

Randy's head reluctantly tilted up to face him, his eyes desperately wanting to settle anywhere but the stoic lack of emotion across Cody's face, "'Bout an hour ago."

Cody scoffed, head shaking in ironic amusement, "An hour? God, Randy. If my car moved any faster, I'd have caught you in the act. Again." Cody looked around the room, seeing it in a new light, "you'll never learn, will you Randy?"

Randy kept his gaze low to the ground, wary of the explosion he knew was about to take place. He wouldn't trust the calm quietness of Cody's tone—it was just the stillness before the storm; all hell would break loose sooner or later.

Cody went to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the room from Randy, eyes becoming cold and emotionless as he stared off to the side. He took a deep breath before sighing deeply, arranging and re-arranging his words before he spoke.

"I should be more surprised. I feel like I should be shocked right now. But honestly…I'm only shocked that I didn't see it coming earlier."

Randy bowed his head low in a mixture of embarrassment and apology, keeping his mouth shut while Cody spoke his mind.

"For—what?—two, three months you and I have been together. And what did I say back when all this began? What did I know would happen before you even approached me?"

Randy remained silent as Cody continued, "I _knew_ it wouldn't end well for anyone. There aren't happy endings in situations like ours, Randy. There just isn't."

Cody paused to gather himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I knew we shouldn't have started anything from the beginning. I knew and yet…I let you…let your stupid arrogance and sweet little promises get to me. 'I don't want you to go, Cody.' 'I think I may love you, Cody'. All those kind words and yet here we are, once again.

"I'm so exhausted, Randy. I'm so tired of doing this. And you know what? Like you said, we need to make a decision."

Cody stood to his feet, crossing the room, ignoring Randy entirely as he reached the threshold of the door. He paused, not bothering to turn back, "We're through, Randy."

He continued before Randy could get a word in and convince him to stay—again. "I can't remember how many times I've forgiven you or how many times I've said it, but we're done. If you keep making these mistakes and doing this to me, you clearly don't want to be with me as much as you think you should."

He continued walking before he paused, hope gathering in Randy's chest until Cody spoke again: "Have a nice life, Randy.

* * *

_John moaned at the feeling of Randy's tightness around him, his mouth open in bliss as he panted for air, his arms reaching aimlessly above him, grasping for purchase as John pounded him into the wall._

"_John! Fuck. So…so fucking good."_

_John sped up the pace of his thrusts as Randy reached down to take his dick in his hand. Jerking it frantically as he tried to bring himself to completion. Randy was so sexy when he was like this…so beautiful when he was beneath him. The breathless cries that fell from his mouth and the way he moaned as John pushed deeper and deeper into him nearly took his breath away. He'd never had it better, and he never would._

John shook himself from his thoughts as a few of his coworkers bust through the door, announcing their presence. More and more it seemed that despite his willingness (and his desperate need) to move on, he found himself staring of into space at the most inopportune times, his subconscious pulling images and memories of Randy to the forefront like calm waves to the shore.

But it was only every now and then. He was proud of himself for the way he was able to return to reality and shake away the past so quickly now. John remained seated as his friends called to him, trying in vain to shake off the leftover heat that coursed through him at the memory, willing the stiffness in his jeans to soften.

John shouted goodbye to his friends as they left the arena for the night, able to breathe freely. He returned to the task of gathering his gym bag together—what he had been doing before he spaced out—starting slightly as the door to the locker room was slammed open rather unceremoniously.

He turned to the source of the noise, mouth opening for a sardonic comment once he saw the intruder, before being stopped, the other's hands being raised in defense and to show they meant no harm.

"I know you want nothing to do with me; frankly, I feel the same about you. But I need you to hear me out. It's important."

John raised an eyebrow, scoffing but waving the other to continue.

Cody gave an evil-looking smile, his eyes lighting up, "I need a favor, Cena."

* * *

**Ohhoho. What have we here? Developments aplenty. Hope you liked. Remember to review :)**


	16. Fuck Me Like You Hate Me

**A/N: Hey all. Well here you are. Hope you like.**

**Warning: NC-17 sexin**

**(italics are a flashback to the previous chapter's scene with John and Cody.)**

* * *

_John cocked an eyebrow. "A favor? Why should I do anything for you?"_

_Cody smirked, "Because it'd be helping both of us."_

"_I'm listening."_

_..._

Randy winced as he made his way into the near-empty locker room. Frowning at the absence of two particular wrestlers, Randy limped his way over to his belongings, the pounding in the back of his head and the resistant pull in his calf slowing him down. He began his post-match ritual, un-wrapping his wrist tape, removing his knee pads, completely lost in his own head. It was a miracle that he even managed to concentrate during most of the day considering nearly every thought in his head surrounded either John or Cody. And unfortunately for him, the more he thought of them, the more alone he felt. Sure, he probably deserved it; after all if it weren't for his selfishness he wouldn't have lost anything, especially not the love of his life.

But on the other hand, he wouldn't have gained anything either. He never would have known how happy it made him to be around Cody, never would have seen the way Cody's face would light up every time he walked into a room, never would have known how great it felt to care for someone so much. Randy shook his head, physically trying to shake the thoughts of that adorable gappy smile and soft tan skin from his head. All he needed right then, was to return to his hotel room and try to get some sleep.

Just as he was about to leave, the door to the locker room slammed open, banging harshly against the wall.

"Cody?"

...

_Cody moved until he was standing right in front of him, his hands on his hips. "Ever since I started here, since I first saw you two together, what's the one thing that's been making your life miserable?"_

_John narrowed his eyes at him, "You?"_

_Cody's face turned down into a scowl. "No. Randy."_

_John shook his head, not wanting to listen to another word. "Forget this. I don't care what you want. You can go fuck yourself."_

_He was half-way out the door before Cody called after him: "Think about John. Who's caused you the most pain ever since this shit started? Who broke your heart and spit in your face? Wasn't me."_

_He turned to face him, eyes searching Cody's face. "Do you have a point?"_

"_I have a point." Cody reached into his pocket for something before throwing the object at John. _

_John turned the camera around in his hands, "What's this for?"_

_Cody moved forward, pushing John against the doorframe, crowding him with his presence. "You want Randy to pay, John? You want to hurt him for everything he's done to you? There's your loaded gun right there. What better way to make him pay, to hurt him as much as he's hurt you, hurt us, then to hit 'em right in the heart?"_

...

Cody leaned against the door, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Randy."

Randy's face turned up in confusion, unsure of why exactly Cody decided to see him. Nearly every day since they'd finally ended things, Cody had left each arena before he had a chance to go and find him. He'd wanted a chance to apologize one last time, not really expecting anything to change, but still wanting Cody to know how bad he regretted everything. He clearly wasn't ready to forgive him anytime soon though.

"What are you doing here?"

He crossed his arms in front of himself, eyes roaming across the empty locker room as he delayed his answer. He walked over to where Randy had been sitting, stretching himself languidly against the lockers as Randy watched him, eyes tracing his every move.

"I bet you'd like to know, Randy. Bet you wanna' know exactly why I came to see you, especially since I've been avoiding you at every show we've had together, huh?"

Randy stepped forward, confusion plainly written across his face. Cody seemed…off. There was something about him right then that had Randy's head screaming at him in warning. Run away or risk permanent damage. And still he continued to put one foot in front of the other, only stopping when he stood tall over Cody.

Cody opened his mouth to speak, thinking of what he wanted to say next. He'd planned out every word he was going to say to Randy. Wanted him to know exactly why he'd done what he had, why he wanted to hurt Randy as badly as he did him. It may have been a bit dramatic to say the least, meeting Randy when he was alone, giving him an epic speech explaining his motives, but he was going to insure that by the end of the night Randy had no question as to how much he'd hurt him. How much he'd hurt all of them.

_..._

_John still looked wary, but Cody was sure he could convince him. _

"_C'mon John. Don't you want him to regret what he's done? Stringing both of us along when he never intended to make a choice? I'm sure you've thought about it. So have I. Like I said, there's only one way; and I think you know exactly what that is."_

"…_And you're sure it'd hurt him?"_

_Cody slowly smirked; he had him. "Absolutely. You could beat the shit out of him all you wanted, but I'm sure you know as much I do…emotional pain? When it hurts like hell right here?" Cody pointed to his chest. "When every breath feels like a shot to the heart? That doesn't just go away, John. It lasts."_

_Cody bent forward, putting his hands on either side of John's head, smiling viciously. _

"_One thing." John put his finger in front of Cody's face, making him pause. "No kissing."_

_Cody nodded, bending down to lick a stripe across John's neck._

_John yanked him back by his hair, looking him straight in the eye. " And this doesn't change anything, you got it? Don't go thinking that since I've fucked you, anything's different. I still think you're a scheming little cunt."_

_Cody moved out from under his hold, placing open-mouthed bites along John's collar. "And I still think you're a dumb shit muscle-head and that if it wasn't for you, I'd be fucking Randy right now. But I don't see how that's relevant."_

_John pushed roughly against Cody, flipping their positions so that Cody was pinned against the wall by John's intimidating mass. "Fuck you."_

_Cody tilted his head back against the wall, smiling slightly as John bit and licked at his neck. "That's the point isn't it?"_

...

"This is all your fault, you know. I'm sure you're aware of that by now. But I still…I don't think you really get it. I was perfectly happy when I started here. I'd gotten called up for my dream job and nothing could touch me. But one night you just _had_ to have John. Right then and there. Fuck anyone who could walk in, fuck anyone who caught you, Randy wanted what he wanted. And he was going to get it.

"How stupid can you be, Randy? You don't just _fuck_ wherever you want because you happen to be horny at the time. You could've ruined your career. Fuck, what if Vince had been back there? What if someone who had a grudge against you two had found you? Your lives would be over. But no, Randy wants what he wants and be dammed anyone who gets in your way."

Cody spared a glance up at Randy, the frown marring his features sticking him in his chest, but he ignored it.

"Anyway…to the point. If it weren't for you and your damn selfishness, I never would've been hurt in the first place. Fuck, I never would've even known about the two of you! Never would've had feelings for you, never would've acted on them…basically? I'd be happy.

"I might not have known what it was like to be with you, to fall in love with someone I _actually_ cared about, but at least the three of us could go on with our lives."

...

"_Mmmm. Hang on." Cody pushed John back, his body already marked due to the rough treatment John was giving his neck. Locking the door, and grabbing the camera from John's hands, he crossed the room to one of the lockers, its door already standing open. He fiddled with the buttons a bit, sitting it up on the shelf towards the top, adjusting the zoom and making sure the entire room was within view. _

_He turned back to John, body reacting despite himself at the sight of John stripping himself of his clothes. Cody's eyes zeroed in on the clear bulge in John's briefs; at least now he could see why Randy had been with him._

...

Cody arched an eyebrow at Randy's blank expression. "C'mon, Randy. Fine. I'll spell it out. I'm here to deliver this." Cody reached into his pocket, pulling out a small silver camera. He held it up by the string, dangling it out for Randy to take. "Feel free to keep it as long as you like. Just make sure the message gets across."

...

_Cody bit his bottom lip as he approached him. He may have despised John to his core ever since he and Randy had gotten involved, but it didn't mean he was blind. _

"_Strip." John motioned to Cody, wanting to get the act over with as quickly as he could. _

_Cody pulled a face at being bossed by John—it was his plan after all—but obeyed. His shirt soon followed in the pile of their clothes, tossing it across the room as he pulled it off. Glancing over his shoulder to shoot the camera an evil smirk, he stepped out of his pants, pushing them down to his feet, his dark blue briefs following next. _

_He bent down to John's ear, trailing his tongue against the hollow part as he whispered, "Make it look good, Johnny."_

_John growled, shoving Cody hard against the wall, biting and nipping at his throat. Cody could feel John leaving marks in his wake and he couldn't help but smirk through the pain. At least John had a brain behind all that thick muscle._

...

Cody rose to his feet, leaving Randy to stand dumbstruck behind him. He could already hear the beginnings of the video playing, he just wished he was going to be around to witness his reaction.

He turned to face him, unperturbed at the fact Randy was no longer acknowledging him, too absorbed by what he was seeing. "Maybe now, you'll learn a thing or two before you go ruining people's lives."

_..._

_Cody couldn't help but get excited as John completely dominated him. Randy was the only man he'd ever been with—in that way anyway—and despite their mutual disdain for one another, he knew it would be worth it._

"_Fuck, John…ow," Cody moaned as John sunk his teeth into him, leaving deep red marks on his pec. He figured John was going to be rough with him, after all he'd seen what he was capable of firsthand. But he had a feeling that he was in for one hell of a night—whether he wanted it or not._

_John pulled back, pushing Cody's shoulders roughly until he dropped to his knees. He adjusted his briefs, trying to relieve the pressure in his groin. He was shocked by how quickly he'd gotten hard, the blood in his body rushing down to his cock so quickly it left him dizzy. It was becoming more and more clear to him why Randy had strayed—frankly, if Cody had offered his body to John instead, he couldn't honestly say he'd turn him down. John sent him a look from his spot above him, pulling his dick out of his briefs. _

_Cody licked his lips, trying to get some moisture back into his mouth. He was seriously intimidated at this point. John was sure to choke him with that thing. He looked up underneath thick eyelashes, eyes asking a silent question. _

_John grabbed Cody behind his neck, pushing him down as he let the head of his dick trace across Cody's lips, leaving them glistening. _

_Cody took a deep breath, leaning forward slightly, taking the head in between his lips. He sucked lightly, tracing his tongue across the slit, gathering up the precum that had begun to gather there. He could fell John's hand pushing harder on his neck, pushing him further on his dick. He bobbed slowly, rising up, then pushing down, hearing John moan above him as his cock bumped the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard on the shaft, reaching up to place his hands on John's hips for balance. _

_John growled above him, unable to hold it together as Cody's wet mouth moved tighter up and down his dick. He moved his hands to rest on either side of Cody's face, holding still as he roughly began to face fuck him._

_Cody grunted in protest as John's dick was rammed deep in his throat, triggering his gag reflex. He gripped John's hip tightly, trying to voice his discomfort, but John hardly noticed. He felt so close already, and the way Cody was gagging around him just made him that much hotter._

_Cody let his teeth scrape over his dick in warning, his throat aching at the rough treatment it was being given. _

_John grunted, pulling Cody off him by his hair, yanking him to his feet. _

"_Think that's funny, huh? We'll see how funny it is, won't we." _

_John pushed his boxers down, giving him enough room, and without warning thrust up into Cody's willing body._

"_FUCK! Dammit, John…God, it hurts." Cody moaned out, reaching up to grab at John's arms as he was fucked against the wall. "Ow…fuck!"_

_Cody's head slammed against the wall as John roughly thrust into him, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in, the short panty breaths coming from Cody nearly causing him to blow his load right then._

"_Oh, John…ugh." Cody groaned as he felt himself loosen around John's cock. Even Randy's hardest fucks didn't compare to this. He felt like he was being split in half, John's cock rubbing him raw. He'd always wondered why Randy let himself be fucked by John when he had one of the most dominating personalities he'd ever seen. He was starting to see why._

_John was panting above him, nearly losing it as Cody clenched around him. He was so tight, so hot. If he hadn't seen it himself, he'd swear Cody was a virgin._

"_John! God, can you…please. Fuck, it hurts so much."_

_John grinned against Cody's neck, mouthing the tan skin. He couldn't believe how easy it was to manipulate Cody. He titled his hips slightly, angling his thrusts to hit that spot deep inside Cody._

"_GOD! Fucks sake…oh God, John…harder please. Feels so good. Christ…"_

_Cody moaned deeply, shifting his weight to wrap his legs around John's waist, pulling him closer and encouraging him to fuck him through the wall._

"_So close. God, feels so good…"_

_Cody wrapped his arms tight around John's shoulders, nearly suffocating him with his presence. He leaned up, grabbing John by the back of the head, pulling him into a sloppy kiss as he came. He cried out against John's lips, moaning as he felt himself come across the both of their chests, sighing in pleasure as John thrust even harder into him._

_John bit as his bottom lip, his tongue mapping the inside of his mouth, growling as he felt Cody clench around him. He moaned out as he felt his release building, eyes closed tight together as he felt his climax hit him like a freight train, crashing into him and sending him over the edge, every ounce of sanity he possessed flying out the window as he saw stars, coming deep inside Cody's body._

_Cody groaned in pain as John pulled out of him, pushing him away. "Get off of me. Jesus you're fucking suffocating me."_

_John laughed to himself, walking towards the opposite side of the locker room and clicking the camera off. He made his way back over to Cody, shoving the camera in his pocket. Cody looked up from where he'd gingerly been putting his clothes on, grimacing as John smiled down at him. _

"_Thanks. But you could've gone a little easier. I feel like I'm about to fucking collapse."_

_John grinned, eyes glancing across Cody's love-bitten body. He poked at one particular bruise on his neck, laughing as Cody swatted him away. "Looks painful."_

_Cody's eyes narrowed. "It is."_

_He finished dressing, walking to the door and unlocking it. He turned back to John, "This was…fun. I guess. I'll make sure Randy sees it. Don't worry."_

_He walked out the door, leaving John alone to clean up after him. John put on his own clothes, frowning after him as he returned to reality. "Too late."_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long. Hope you like. I seriously love this one.**

**BE sure and review!**

(ps: anyone else heard the 'i hate you heath slater' song? I can not quit listening to it! freaking hilarious. look it up if you havent.)


	17. Fallout

**A/N from Jessica: Hi all. No I didn't die in the hurricane. Im lucky enough to be landlocked! yay! Here's 17. Damn, can you believe i've written this far? I sure as fuck can't. How have i not lazed out and quit writing yet? Hm.. must be you lovely readers of mine. :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

John paced through his hotel room, hands periodically running across his shorn head. He was seriously beginning to regret what he'd done with Cody. The younger brunette had texted him about an hour ago saying he was on his way to Randy's locker room to speak with him, and John had been fidgeting ever since.

He never should have done what he had to Randy. He may have deserved a lot of things, may have had a lot of comeuppance heading his way, but he didn't deserve that. John knew—he _knew_—that Randy seeing that video would kill him. It had never been his goal to make Randy pay, make him suffer. He wasn't a vindictive person by nature by any means. Not once since he'd caught Randy cheating had he thought of getting revenge. Two wrongs didn't make a right, and his actions didn't cause a bit of good to anyone—least of all himself. He'd let Cody's words sway him like the preverbal devil on his shoulder when he _knew_ nothing positive could come from it. But he had agreed. It made him sick to his stomach to think of what Randy's reaction would be. He couldn't believe he had the nerve to condemn Randy, when he himself had taken Cody up on his offer as well. No one was truly innocent in this situation—they'd all committed sins against one another. Who was he to dish out karma himself?

And then there was the other reason he couldn't get that night out of his mind, why he couldn't stop pacing like a madman.

Cody.

It was taking every ounce of restraint he possessed to resist hunting Cody down and having him right there. He had figured he'd be fine afterwards. Fuck em' and walk away. Leave Cody to confront Randy and put the entire mess behind him. He did what he thought was best for all involved—Randy got his due and Cody and himself were able to gain a bit of closure. It had been all well and good until he realized his thoughts hadn't left the brunette since he'd left the building. That he couldn't get the feeling of Cody's mouth out of his head. That the sound of Cody's breathy moans were still ringing in his ears. That he still felt a stirring in his groin at the thought of it ever happening again.

John sat down at the edge of the bed, blood rushing in his ears, heart hammering in his chest. This isn't what was supposed to happen. He had told Cody that nothing would come of this—that it was only a one time thing. That it was just to get Randy to realize the wrong he'd done. That was all. John leant down and buried his head in his hands. So why did he want so much for it to be something more?

His head raised as his phone went off on the nightstand near him, announcing a new message. John reached over, mouth drying instantly as he read.

_From: Cody_

_1:31 AM_

_Hey. It's done. Just left his locker room.  
Should've seen his face._

John's fingers acted on their own accord, not realizing what he had done until after the message had been sent.

_To: Cody_

_1:32 AM_

_Come up here and tell me about it?_

* * *

Randy hadn't moved from his spot by the lockers. He couldn't. His brain couldn't process a single thought, much less the request to move his limbs in order to sit.

They…how could…? Why would they…? Did this mean that…?

He couldn't even focus on one train of thought, his mind frozen in a state of shock.

It was clear of their intentions. Cody had been sure to hammer that down his throat. But was what he had done really that despicable? To warrant a form of payback from the men he loved? _Still_ loved? He was _so_ sorry for what he'd done. He'd regret his actions until the day he died. He'd caused so much heartache to the two people that meant the most to him. He'd broken John's heart with his actions and broken Cody's with his lack of action. He'd spend his entire life regretting what he'd done to them.

But did he really deserve _this_?

The little voice in the back of his head said, yes he did. He had hurt those closest to him and he deserved to suffer for it—in every conceivable way possible.

And yet, he knew…he knew that this was somehow different.

The actions may have selfish, torturing and chasing Cody when he had been completely innocent in everything, seducing him to the point that there was no way Cody could reject him. But, while the means may have been self-centered, didn't the ends justify them?

He fell in love with a wonderful person—was it really a crime to be in love with two people at once? Was it his fault he had already been in love when he fell into it with someone else?

Randy focused his gaze from staring at nothing, noticing the camera in his hand was shaking. Randy tightened his hands into fists, eyes trained on the screen capture of…

He gritted his teeth together almost painfully. Randy reared back, a growl of frustration leaving his lips as he hurled the camera towards the wall. He stared at the broken pieces on the floor, chest heaving.

He may have been horrible person, by many definitions, and he may have been on the way straight to hell for some of the things he'd done, but even _he_ didn't deserve this.

How could John do this to him? After everything he'd said…after all the insults he'd hurled at him, he had the nerve to do _this_ to him? How did that make John any better? Granted they had officially ended things, but how was this any different than what Randy had done? He didn't want to validate his actions, but at least he'd done what he had because of the exhilarating feelings coursing through his body. Randy had started a relationship with Cody because he felt something with him…he couldn't ignore the magnetic pull he felt whenever they were in the same room, the feeling of wholeness when he ever he was near him. Like he had finally found something he never knew he had lost. In his eyes, John simply wanted to spite him. To get him back in a way he saw fit. It was nothing like the John he knew, but it seemed the recent events had changed them all.

And Cody? When had he become so vengeful? Where did all of this hate come from? Was it from Randy? Had he caused Cody to be this way? His heart sunk a little when he realized, yes he did.

He started pacing around the room, his jaw clenching. How dare they? How dare they vilify him for his actions when they'd done just as worse out of spite. Lowering themselves in that way wasn't any better than what he'd done, and it definitely didn't excuse it.

Randy growled, punching the nearest surface in anger. He was so sick of this shit. Why couldn't things between them all be over? If they wanted him gone, why couldn't they just stay gone? Why did he have to be punished like this? Be constantly reminded of his mistakes like a scolded child. He was so sick of it all, so pissed at being pissed off, and what was worse is there was nothing he could do. John and Randy would act how they felt they should, whether they were in it together or not. _That_ was the worst part. He'd never get peace from what he'd done. Nothing he could ever say would redeem him in their eyes.

He glared at the broken pieces of camera strewn across the floor. In another life, seeing the two of them together like that might have been his biggest wet dream. But like this it was just…it made him nauseous. The thought of the two of them touching each other like that, it made his teeth ache from grinding them so hard. Especially when he couldn't.

Had they been doing this for awhile? What, since they'd broken up with him? Was that why it seemed so easy for them? Because they had each other to go back to?

Randy's mind was racing with the possibilities. How far back did this go? Were they ever going to tell him? Calmly like rational adults as opposed to scheming little children?

He grabbed his things, shoving them into his bag forcefully.

He was done with this. He wasn't going to sit in his room with a bottle of whisky sulking like an emo teenager anymore. He was going to solve some of the numerous problems he seemed to have. First way of dealing with them? Paying a little unexpected visit to a certain young brunette's hotel room.

* * *

John wiped his palms across the tops of his jeans. When had he become such a bitch? He felt like some seventeen year-old girl waiting for her prom date. Why was he so nervous?

Cody had texted back a few minutes later, (which felt like hours) with an affirmation that, yes he would come up to his hotel room.

John tried to rationalize in the few minutes he had to himself, because _fuck_, nothing made sense at the moment. Shouldn't he _hate_ Cody? Despise him even? No matter what he had agreed to the prior night, their problems did seem to begin when Cody came into the picture. But…he just, just _couldn't_ get Cody out of his head. The feeling of that smooth tan skin underneath his fingertips, his nails scraping across John's back, the way his legs tightened around his torso when John pounded into him.

He felt like such a hypocrite. How could he ever be mad at Randy again for what he'd done when he'd fallen under Cody's spell just as easily? It may not have been love, but there was no denying the chemistry between the two of them. He knew Cody had felt it. The air in that locker room the previous night had been thick with attraction and lust, they both could feel it. In his own mind, the text he'd sent seemed as blatant as an invitation could get. And Cody agreed to come. Did that mean Cody felt the same? That he wanted John just as much? Or did he just not read into things as much as John wanted him to?

John wiped a hand across his face—fuck, now he was over-analyzing himself.

A knock sounded quietly on the door across the room, John's throat instantly drying, his heart drumming loudly in response.

He approached the door, taking a breath before reaching for the handle. He didn't get it open an inch before the door was slammed open harshly, a deep tan and flash of tattoos all he caught before he was shoved against the nearest wall.

"Randy?"

"Where is he, John? Hmm?"

John pushed back against Randy, eyes narrowing. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Randy paced around his room, looking under random surfaces as his eyes swept the room.

"Didn't answer my question, Johnny. He in here? What, he decided to take a shower after you guys finished fucking?"

John grabbed Randy by the wrist, stilling him, returning his glare fiercely.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I know, _John_."

"Know what, _Randy?_"

Randy growled. "Cody's not in his room, John. I checked. Gee, wonder where he could be. At nearly Three o'clock in the fucking morning."

John shook his head. "You're fucking crazy. Get out of my room."

Randy gave a bitter chuckle. "What, John? You can dish it out, just can't take it?"

John's eyes narrowed. "Get. The. Fuck. Out. Randy."

"So I'm right then?" Randy said, his mouth twisted in an ironic smile. "So how long have you two been fucking? C'mon, I wanna know Johnny."

"Back the fuck up, Randy. I'm serious." John growled, Randy stepping into his personal space.

"How'd you like him, John? Tight wasn't he? Like a virgin every time, huh?"

Randy ignored the vicious look John was giving him, the way his fists clenched together at his words. "I should know, I guess. I am the one that got to him first. Like having my seconds, John?"

Randy's head snapped to the side, John instantly trying to shake the soreness from his knuckles.

"I _haven't_ been fucking him. And he's not here."

Randy wiped the bit of blood off of his lip, looking up into John's eyes. "Just the once then?"

John's posture was stiff, a stoic look on his face. "Yes."

Randy's face mirrored him, "That all?"

John looked away, his heart clenching for some reason. "Yes. That's it."

"And you've never even wanted to do it again? Never thought about it?"

John returned his gaze, Randy searching his face. "No."

* * *

Cody cracked his neck, sighing as a bit of tension was released. He was shocked that the lesser part of him had agreed to seeing John so easily. He had been halfway repulsed by John when he had approached him in the locker room the night before. But now, for some reason, he couldn't get the man out of his head. Maybe it was the way he had dominated him, had practically fucked him through a wall, had made him want it, crave it, by the end, but he couldn't avoid the feelings coursing through his veins. He wanted John again. No matter what.

He parked his car in the hotel's lot, grabbing the bottles of liquor he'd gone out to purchase. What better way to rid himself of those lingering questions then by searching for the answers at the bottom of a bottle of JD. He leaned against the car door, balancing the bottles on the roof of his car, while he in his pocket to retrieve his phone. He sent a quick text to John, explaining what had taken him so long, promising to be up in a bit.

* * *

Both John's and Randy's heads snapped to the bedside table when John's phone sounded, the shrill tone breaking through the tense atmosphere of the room.

They locked eyes, Randy throwing himself across the bed, moving quicker and snatching the phone off of the table.

"Hmm. Let's see," Randy righted himself, circling John, a mocking tone to his voice. "Oh, it's from Cody. Huh, weird. 'John. Went to get booze. Be up in a bit. Leave the door open for me.'"

Randy circled back around, facing John. "Huh. I wonder why Cody would be coming to visit you, John. With booze no less. Seems like a bit of a social call I'd say."

John shook his head, walking towards the door.

"Where ya' going John? Oh. Just going to meet Cody at the door? Always a gentleman."

John opened the door, gesturing to the hallway. "Go, Randy. Just leave."

Randy gave a weak chuckle. "Could always read you like a book, John. Even when you wanted anything but." Randy walked over to the chair leaning against the wall, stretching his arms across the back, picture of ease.

"So what drew you to young Cody, John? Was it the lisp? The lisp is a personal favorite of mine. Doesn't make a difference in blow jobs, which I found surprising—"

"Why are you doing this?" John leaned against the open door, a weary look on his face.

Randy sat up. "Why not? The irony's pretty crazy, huh? I'm the worst person on the fucking planet after what happened with Cody, and now you want to fuck him through the bed. I mean, you've fallen head over heels for him. It's beautiful really."

"So what if I do? What if I did? It doesn't matter, Randy!" John crossed the room to him, "What we did was because of you. Because of all the hurt you caused—"

"Oh, believe me. I know!" Randy jumped to his feet. "Both of you have _never_ ceased to remind me of what I've done. I'll always remember, John. And I'll always feel like a piece of shit because of it."

His chest was heaving, his voice coming out in a rush. "So don't you _dare_ try to use that as excuse! If you want to be with him, at least have the fucking balls to tell it to my face instead of this sneaking shit. Texting each other like teenagers. At least have enough respect for me to do that."

"Why should I? I owe nothing to you, Randy. If I want to fuck him, I can. If I want to fucking marry him, I can. I have nothing to do with you anymore, Randy. I can fuck whoever I want!

"Not him!"

John bit off his reply, head turning as he heard someone approach. Cody walked towards him, about to offer a greeting before seeing Randy standing across the room. His face fell before turning up in annoyance. Randy looked on, face unreadable. Cody shook his head, thrusting the bag of alcohol in John's arms.

"I'm not dealing with this. Call me when you're done."

He turned to leave, smiling to himself as he turned back to John, arm reaching behind his head, pulling him close to him, capturing his lips in a kiss. He couldn't help the slight smirk that slipped through at the sight of Randy clenching his fists in the corner of his eyes. He pulled back, pleased at John's dazed look, turning towards the door. He adjusted himself, calling over his shoulder.

"Nice to see you, Randy."

* * *

**A/N from Jessica: Bitchy Cody for the fucking win dude. Damn, i love him. Oh, and dudes. i saw myself Randy's dvd earlier today. (illegally too. im so bad.) anyway, its totally awesome. loved it. even the bits with Randy's family and Samantha. OMG shock right? Unpopular opinion time, but i don't really mind it. (am i making it too real for you guys by bringing up his family? lol) Don't stone the writer. Just sayin. Anyway, you should all definitely see it. Whether you buy it next month or view it like the rest of us pirates. **

**Laters. Review! Cause' you totally should!**


End file.
